Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry raised by Snape and Voldie. Creates a powerful and feared Kingdom, The Kingdom of Hell. Dark Powerful n Animigus, Harry Hermione Ron Draco and Twins. Heir Merlin Hogwarts and Much more. Creature Fic. Fem and male slash. Prophecies Royal
1. Prologue

By the way, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and its still in the works. Tell me what you think so far though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except any I myself make up. Harry Potter is JK Rowlings creation.

* * *

Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered

Prologue

Years ago on that fateful night had anyone once told me that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would turn against us; I would have laughed in their face like an amused hyena. However we were all belittled and destroyed when it happened. The future may be dimmer then any one of us could have foreseen. Due to the future being so gloomy I have taken it upon myself to write the last true scripture of what has happened to the Wizarding World. Harry goes by numerous names now. To the outer world he is currently known as Asmoday, which means a King of Hell who can grant invincibility. Few people however can give you the information I am to give you. For amongst his hierarchy of which he has created he is known to his people as Feurety the fire god whom holds the highest rank in the Court of Hell, his court of hellish beasts of whom were once people. Anyways I am sorry to say that this is the truth and nothing but the truth of how Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy whom was destined to destroy Voldemort became Feurety, the boy who conquered, eradicated and slaughtered millions.

Harry Potter was once upon a time a young boy whom was ripped from his now deceased parents and thrown into a world of violence due to his horrible relatives. However the day came and he found himself under the care of another. When Harry was five years old he met the spirit of none other than Voldemort himself. That my friend is how the story began.

* * *

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far. 

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	2. Chapter 1: The Glow

By the way, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and its still in the works. Tell me what you think so far though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except any I myself make up. Harry Potter is JK Rowlings creation.

* * *

Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered

Chapter 1:

A slight yawn escaped the Wizarding World's golden boy as he woke up. His vision was blurry for his glasses were not on however he saw a glowing reddish light with an illuminating black around it.

A gasp was all that could escape him as the glow spoke, "Hello boy, my name is Thomas. Your muggle relatives are insolent and shall be dead within a fortnight. However you my young boy, I ask you not to get any stupid ideas that I am saving you for your own good. I am saving you only because if I do not I will be missing out on the futures best chances against me. I felt your power miles away yesterday when you preformed your accidental magic."

Harry simply trembled and thought to himself, _"He is here to kill me! Should I run? Yes I will the second I can get my hands on my glasses I'll make a break for it!"_

"No you shall not make a break for it you foolhardy boy!" came the booming voice. "I am not here to kill you, you sad pathetic child. Stop with your idiocy and do as I say. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes sir I do," Harry's voice squeaked and cracked with fear trembling in his eyes.

"Grab a bag boy and put in it only what you need as well as put on your glasses!"

So Harry did as he was instructed faultlessly. It didn't take him long however to pack the remainder of Dudley's extra-large shirts and pants in a paper bag seeing as that's all he owned.

"Sir, I have all my stuff," Harry told him pushing his glasses back on his face, which was currently falling a bit off.

"Good boy now I stipulate you to go stand outside of your house and call delicately for the Knight bus. Eventually the bus shall come and I want you to tell the driver your name is Albert and you have been sent by Thomas. He shall know where to take you and from there wait for further instructions, Good day boy"

All Harry could do was nod in a stupefied way and watched as the glow he was once gawking at degenerated into naught. After recovering from a near petrifaction by the vague instructions he set off for the Knight Bus.

* * *

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far. 

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	3. Chapter 2: The Knight Bus

By the way, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and its still in the works. Tell me what you think so far though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except any I myself make up. Harry Potter is JK Rowlings creation.

* * *

Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered

Chapter Two: The Knight Bus

Harry walked at a quickened pace to the front of his house afraid the voice would return if he did not hurry along.

"Knight Bus, Knight Bus, Knight Bus," Harry softly repeated dragging out each syllable as long as he could. Soon as if by magic, a bus appeared in front of him, causing him to spring back in surprise and toppled over his small back of clothing. The driver exited the bus looking curiously at him.

"Boy I'd think you'd never seen magic before but, a'course that ain't how it tis is it? You wouldn't of called for meh if you didn't know what was a'comin."

Harry's eyes were wide at the mention of magic something he had only once dreamed of, "Ma, Magic sir?" He questioned.

"Yes boy magic I said, what else would I be prattling on about, muggle tech?"

"Um Sir, Thomas sent me, my names Albert." He barely let out remember the reason he was here.

"Ah yes Thomas well he told meh you'd be comin' it'd been nice if he would'er mentioned you were magically stupid. Get on the bus"

"Yes Sir," Harry said and began stumbling on the bus with his bag in hand. After grabbing a seat and getting situated the driver got on the bus and behind the wheel.

"To Diagon Alley!" Yelled the driver and the bus jerked starting off at an amazing yet highly nauseous pace.

The ride was beyond horrible for Harry however they arrived at Diagon Alley only ten minutes later so he didn't have to endure it long. He nearly fell off the bus and began throwing up.

"Boy stop yer puking and as Thomas instructed he wants you to get on into the Leaky Cauldron, order a drink with this money and wait," The driver tossed Harry two golden coins before closing the door and jerking off.

Harry was left speechless for several reasons. One, he had never been given his very own money in his entire life. Two, he had no idea what the Leaky Cauldron was or where to go to find it. He worries were consoled however when he turned around to see a huge sign that said, "Leaky Cauldron" He quickly entered the pub and found himself a seat.

After sitting there for five minutes a lady walked over to him.

"What'll it be kid?"

"Um a Pepsi please mam'." He responded softly.

"Pepsi? What in the hell is a Pepsi?" She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Uh never mind what else do you have mam'?" He inquired the waitress softly.

"How bout you just get yourself a butterbeer kid,"

"A beer? I can't drink beer mam' its for grown ups"

"Look kid a butterbeer isn't for grownups but kids its one galleon I'll be right back" She left leaving the clearing messed up kid behind.

She returned and handed him the butterbeer which he gingerly took and smelled before finally tasting it. Harry's emerald green eyes lit up as he tasted the amazingly magical drink.

The waitress laughed, "Ok kid now pay up and I'll be outta your hair,"

He handed her two gold, "Another, please,"

She left laughing at the kids response before returning with a second and finally leaving him alone.

He greedily drank down the two butterbeers and awaited the glowy spirit man.

The second after hair finished his final sip of butterbeer the glow showed again and the booming voice rang out.

"Hello, boy it is time we get to know one another. I am a man who was destroyed due to a sad mishap because some people can not see the brilliance of my ideal future. You are my now apprentice."

"I was," Harry interrupted.

"Do not talk boy I am not done, I do not care who you once were only who you will be. We will call you boy until the day I can find a suitable name for you and when that day comes the Wizarding World will realize just how amazing you and I both are. First and foremost however you must swear an oath to me on your magic. This oath is that you will forever be loyal to me and my cause. In turn I shall swear an oath to train you and raise you as if you were my own child, Okay?"

"Yes, sir…Um I was wondering however, magic?"

"Oh yes, you are a wizard, as am I. We control magic and use wands as well as have our own society sepreate from the muggles of the world."

"so I um can use magic?"

"Yes boy you can and I will teach you how to hone it, someday you shall be more powerful then me."

"Now onto the oath, repeat after me, I, wait boy whats your birth name?"

"Harry,"

"Your full birth name boy!"

"Harry James Potter"

Voldemorts glow brightened in anger, "Harry James Potter! Harry Potter! Son of James and Lily Potter!?"

Sensing his master anger his voice diminished to a whisper, "Yes, yes sir"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"You are my master, Tom"

Voldemort realized that the boy was quite serious and thus has not been conditioned to hate him yet. He breathed in deeply till he was calm, "Yes that I am, ok onto the oath, repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter,

"I Harry James Potter,"

"swear on my magic to always be loyal to Lord Voldemort and his cause,"

"swear on my magic to always be loyal to Lord Voldemort and his cause,"

"Good boy"

Harry felt a tingling feeling after making the magical oath run through his body.

"Now its my turn," Sneered Voldemort, "I, Lord Voldemort, swear on my magic to raise, and train Harry Potter as if he was my own son and not take any contempt towards him for something he himself does not remember doing."

After the tingling feeling passed Voldemort he had information for Harry on his future training. "Tonight you are to sleep in the room I have had arranged and tommarow we shall be going to open your vault and retrieve your money with which you shall get started on your career to becoming a Dark Lord yourself. No go run up to room 212 where you will find a key under the carpet."

Harry only nodded then took Voldemort's suggestion a little too literally and ran up the stairs to the room for a good night sleep.

* * *

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far.

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

By the way, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and its still in the works. Tell me what you think so far though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except any I myself make up. Harry Potter is JK Rowlings creation.

* * *

Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

A small boy about the age of five woke yawning with his eyes closed only to jump, after opening his eyes, when he noticed a greasy haired bat looking man.

"Calm down Potter, we are going shopping today,"

"Who are you sir?"

"I am Severus Snape one of your masters loyal subjects. Now boy get dressed and hurry along I don't want to spend all day with an arrogant boy like you are bound to be,"

Harry only nodded then jumped up quickly changing clothes only to receive a sneer from Snape about the boy's attire.

Together Snape and Harry walked down the stairs, Harry barely keeping up with the bat-like man.

While walking down Snape stared at the boy as he gave commands, "You shall do everything I say today and be sure to keep up. First thing first, Gringotts,"

"Gin-go-tts? Whats Gin-go-tts?" Harry said trying to sound out this foreign word.

"Gre-Ing-Gotts, Harry. Gringotts is a wizard bank where you have quite a fortune from what I hear. We made sure to secretly change your guardian to me, so from now on you are under my care, and above me, the Masters care."

Harry only nodded figuring his Master must be right; he did save him from the Dursleys after all so he couldn't be that bad.

After running/walking all the way to 'Gigots' due to Harry's legs being shorter and his stride not as long he had issues keeping up half the time. As the pushed through the doors of 'Gigots' Harry's eyes widen with astonishment as he gazed around the room, however he didn't notice the door that was coming at him in time and got smacked in the head.

"You should have been paying attention," Snape said with obvious laughter going off in his head that you could tell from the sparkling happiness of watching James son stupidly get hit in the head.

The walked up to the desk of one of the head Goblins who eyed Harry suspiciously, "What do you want, you should go to a lesser goblin for children,"

"He is no mere child, he is Harry Potter, and I as his magical guardian have a few requests to make,"

"Ah, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, well, well I wasn't expecting you till your first year. What brings you so early?"

"Well as the wizarding world knows Harry here is destined to kill, you-know-who, so we figured we would train him early,"

"Yes, yes, how interesting. Okay so what is it you wish besides his key which I have right here," The goblin handed the key to Harry while looking questioningly at Snape.

"I would like to have an ancestry test as well as a special skills test so that we can see exactly what we are and aren't working with here."

"Of course, let us first go into Mr. Potter's vault, which I must say is the second biggest one we have here and it even overflowed into three others,"

"Hmm, in that case may we please get an endless bag that is hooked up to one of his smaller vaults?"

"Yes we can,"

"Also make sure only he can access the bag and to anyone else it only seems like an empty bag,"

"Of course," The goblin nodded and grabbed a bag quickly then turned to Harry, "Now boy I shall need a drop of your blood so that the bag will only work for you,"

Harry recoiled in fear at the thought of spilling blood.

"Harry, boy stick out your hand it won't hurt much and he only needs a drop so stop being so fearful and give him what he is kindly requesting of you,"

Harry nodded and stuck out his hand with his eyes clamped shut tight not wanting to watch after feeling a small prick and a few seconds later he heard Snape telling him to open his damn eyes.

"Well Harry you have well over twenty thousand galleons, which is more then you shall need, in your bag. So I see no reason in taking you to your vault. However it is time for him to take his tests. Follow me,"

Harry quietly followed the two adults while continually staring into his bag with great surprise as to how much money he had.

They finally entered a small circular room with portraits of all the pureblood families that were eligible for the prestigious title of Lord. With the title of Lord they were able to run for mayor without being nominated as well as join Wizengamot, the high court amongst wizards.

"Now this room will tell if you are heir to any really important pureblood families or if you are just a half blood. So come here and I want you to put your hands on these two pads after you drink this potion," He said handing Harry a disgusting looking purplish goop that he was suppose to drink.

Harry gulped it down and suddenly felt like he couldn't feel his body almost as if it wasn't there anymore.

"Now Mr. Potter put your hands on the pads,"

Harry did that and it seemed as if nothing had happened, suddenly three of the portraits in the room started talking.

"Those three Mr. Potter are the ones you have descended from, you know it's quite odd very few are descended blood still strong enough to be detected, let alone three surviving bloodlines. Now have a look at your ancestors won't you boy."

"Slytherin, Black, and Potter," Harry read off slowly.

"Slytherin! How could he be Slytherin?" Snape was beyond surprise, James Potter's son was related to Slytherin, maybe then James was too.

"I shall trace it back if you wish," The goblin told him and began figuring out how that had happened. He soon stepped back and looked at the greasy bat, "It would seem that Lily Evans is a long lost relative of Slytherin descent. She is not a muggle born but instead the first in her family to get a true instead of doormat magic gene. Now I believe the next test is the abilities test which just so you know, the chance of angimus is possible no matter the person however it still shows saying its possible along with the animal he could become, right this way"

The next room they entered was an interesting circular room with instead of portraits they had pictures of people performing the talent. The current pictures were still like muggle photos. Harry walked slowly around the room looking at the different pictures. The first picture was that of a man who was staring at a snake, the second was a picture of just simply a human being, the third was a man standing across from a reddish looking bird. The forth that he saw was a man with an ice crystal floating a few inches above his hand while the fifth, had fire in place, the sixth had water, the seventh had lightening, and the eighth had a piece of rock. Finally the last and most unusual picture was pure black and almost looked as if nothing was there.

After taking a look around Harry finally spoke, "Um sir, what do I do now?"

"humidiclypto," The goblin said and out from the floor rose a hidden pool of what looked like water

"The water of truth," Snape stated.

"Now Mr. Potter please wade yourself into the water and then go under it as deep as you can, you will feel the water drain when it is done and you will be dry."

Harry only nodded and waded into the ice cold water while biting his lip to not seem so childishly afraid. He took a deep breath and went under the water. After going under the water felt warm almost hot and he felt a gravity of a sort holding him down and not allowing any movement.

Although it felt like forever to Harry on the outside it was only a minute before the water began to drain itself and Harry gasped for air.

"Good boy now get out of their and go look around to see which paintings are moving and which are not."

"Yes sir," Harry said softly and walked about the room. The painting with the snake was moving slowly but he could tell it was. "The snake picture is moving sir,"

"Curious, you Harry are a parsletounge. A parsletounge can speak to snakes as easily as to people."

Harry then continued to walk and noticed the plain picture of a person was changing into something stranger repeatedly and let the goblin know.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, everyone's picture there lights up due to the fact everyone can if they study hard enough, become an angimus. Curious however that you are to become such a powerful creature. That Mr. Potter is a Griffin. That is an animal with the body of a line while having the head, claws, and wings on an eagle. Someday if you try hard enough you may take flight."

Harry's face brightened up but he tried to conceal it although it didn't work as he continued his walk around the room. No of the other pictures were doing anything and Harry was beginning to get saddened by his lack of skills. That sadness went away when he saw the once pure black picture had a person moving across it that turned himself into a shadow.

"Um what is this one sir," Harry questioned pointing at the picture.

"Ah that Mr. Potter is the second rarest skill a wizard can be bestowed with. To think you have both the first and second rarest skills. You can speak to snakes and turn into a shadow making you almost invincible, for as long as there are shadows you can heal yourself with them as well as manipulate all that cower in the shadows and fear the light. You are the one in 1,000 years to ever gain that gift. It is a power almost like the gods,"

"Sir, if there is one wizard to control the darkness, then is there one to control the light?"

"Mr. Potter, every wizard controls the light, they thrive in it, however you, you shall control that which they fear. Maybe you can even shed some light on the darkness so they may see it is not evil."

Snape quickly paid the Goblin and they departed Gringotts, with a smile on Snape's face. This child would truly bring the darkness into the light however it wouldn't be good.

"Now Harry it is time we go shopping for well numerous things. First of all you need training robes, follow me boy,"

They entered Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion and Snape turned to Harry with new instructions.

"I want you to design your own logo for the Robes and everything so that you shall be able to show that you are higher in family ranks. Most wizards have blank robes or Hogwarts robes however you are important. Design your robes however you wish now go talk to Madam Malkin."

Harry spent a half hour doodling before walking up to Madam Malkin with his design. The design originally looked quite simple, the background of the shield was black and the boarder of it was blood red, on the inside there were two opposing Griffins and in the middle was a snake.

"Interesting design young man. So is this what you wish to have placed on your robes as the crest," inquired Madam Malkin.

"Yes mam, it is, however I was wondering if you can charm it so that the Griffins shall start getting restless around people who are not trust worthy and the snake to continually move forward throughout the day dragging a shadow with him that will incase the entire crest at some point. I also wish the shadow to only be broken if the Griffins are in a fit of rage and distrust,"

"Young man that is quite a tall order and will be at least 500 galleons."

"Well money doesn't matter for I have enough for that right here," He tapped the bag at his side, "On top of that I want the robes like the crest to be plain black except to have blood red trim around it and would like to order three robes identical with the name Harry Potter bellow the crest in a banner,"

"Okay Mr. Potter, if that is what you wish; three of those shall be 1,500 galleons, where are you staying right now?"

"Room 212 in the Leaky Cauldron,"

"Okay, I shall have them sent to you in four days tops, if your residency changes by then, please tell me and I will have the address changed,"

"The boys address shall have changed by then, you already have mine on file please send it there," Snape announced as he walked up behind Harry.

"Okay Mr. Snape, we shall have them sent there. Now, come Mr. Potter let us check your robe size."

She sized him up so it would fit perfectly before informing him, "For an extra 200 galleons I can make it so that whenever you grow the robe grows and you shall never have to come back for it shall also repair itself then."

Harry nodded and then pulled out the total 1,700 galleons that he owed for the robes.

"Thank you Madam Malkin," Harry said politely.

"Yes thank you Madam, now Mr. Potter, to the book store."

The walked down the street quietly on there way to Flourish and Blotts not sure what to say to each other seeing as they didn't know each other very well.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts Snape told him, "I am going to wait outside and I want you to order any and all books you want, have them sent to Severus Snape's address, inform any of them it is due to the fact that I am your magical guardian but only if they ask why."

Harry nodded in affirmation before entering the magnificent book store in search of anything that caught his eye.

The first section he found was on potions and he slowly looked over all of the books. He picked up quickly Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage, Asiatic Anti Venoms by Anonymous, Moste Potente Potions by Anonymous, Household Potions and Their Offensive Uses by Delivon G., and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

He then walked over to the counter with his hall, "Hello sir, I was wondering if you could by chance put these behind the counter and mark them to be sent to Severus Snape's house. I plan on getting more books I just don't want to carry them around all day,"

"Uh, sure kid, just keep bringing the books and tell me when your ready to pay,"

"Okay, thank you," Harry said and walked back the shelves.

He spent about an hour looking through books and by the time he was done he had the following books:

_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Monster Book Of Monsters by Anonymous_

_Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions by Anonymous_

_Jinxes for the Jinxed by Anonymous_

_Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed by Anonymous_

_Confronting the Faceless by Anonymous_

_Dark Arts Outsmarted by Anonymous_

_The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Magick Moste Evile by Anonymous_

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Angainst the Dark Arts by Anonymous_

_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks by __Anonymous_

_Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Then, Now You've _

_Wised Up by Anonymous_

_Where There's a Wand there's A Way by Anonymous_

_Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Guide to Altering Spells by Weldon Heron_

Harry finally walked up to the counter with a happy smile on his face about the

books he would soon be able to read.

"That will be 500 galleons young man, you honestly think you can afford that?"

"Yes sir, in fact I know I can afford it thank you," Harry handed over the many galleons he owed only to exit the place afterwards.

Harry walked out and up to Snape, "Sir, all my books are being sent over to your place and shall arrive there in two days, is there anything else we have left to do?"

"Yes, there is one last thing, a wand, not just any wands, a wand crafter," Snape told him looking him straight in the eyes. "So we are go to Vladimir's Wands, he creates wands specifically for the person themselves."

They walked in Vladimir's to be greeted by a Wizard with Jet black hair as well as eyes who seemed quite jovial about seeing Snape.

"Hello old friend, what brings you to my humble store today?" Inquired Vlad

"Ah, I am here for young, Harry Potter who wishes to buy two crafted wands with protection and unbreakable runes carved in them. Harry what is it you think would be best suited to be in the heart of your two wands. Take a look around, Vlad help him find something suitable for a future Lord."

Vlad nodded understanding that he was to help the boy for Voldemort's sake, or be torn apart when the Dark Lord returned.

"Well Mr. Potter I think I have three cores for you however you will never to find another so that we can double core your wands to make them the best possible,"

"Double core? Are you sure Vlad? Isn't that dangerous?" Snape inquired sharply.

"It is only dangerous when the wand was made in general and not in tune with the Wizard. However these two shall be more then in tune with him he shall be able to summon them with a single thought so that he knows which one he needs for which situation, and if he tries hard enough he can just use both."

Snape nodded, "What three cores do you have in mind?"

"A hair from the mane of a Kelpie, a Runespoor Fang, and a Chimarea Scale. However the forth I wish to use from Harry himself."

"What do you mean from Harry himself?"

"Well what is his animgus, I can smell the talent test on him,"

"He is a Griffin,"

"Well, well, a Griffin, that in it self could make his wand work wonders at the same time since it is connected to him it would work even better."

"Severus may I have permission to give him a 5 minutes force change into is animgus?"

"If it will make his wand stronger then yes,"

So three minutes later Harry was a Griffin and willingly gave up three feathers which were tested for which was strongest.

"Ok I shall send both wands over to your house, one shall have the Chimaera and Runespoor mixed together while the other shall have the Kelpie and Griffin. He shall have the best wands made in over a hundred years. The price will be cut down from the 10,000 I'd normally charge to a measly 3,000 if I am allowed to keep the extra two feathers for any other high paying customers in the future."

Harry nodded and then turned to Snape, "May I please return to the Leaky Cauldron, I am getting tired sir,"

"Yes boy, go!" Snape snapped.

Harry left the place after paying and went for a good night rest at the Leaky Cauldron after a long night of shoping.

* * *

Oh in response to Snape being called mean, well he's not trying to be mean it's just the whole, "It's James Son" Thing. Eventually the man will be nicer, i think, maybe not, hmm I wonder. Sorry the story has a life of it's own.

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far.

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	5. Chapter 4: 8 Steps To A Better Wizard

By the way, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and its still in the works. Tell me what you think so far though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except any I myself make up. Harry Potter is JK Rowling's creation.

Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered

Chapter 4: Eight Steps to a Better Wizard

The next morning Harry awoke to a knock on the room door and the yell of Snape's voice telling him to get his arse out of bed. Harry hurried, got dressed and met Snape out side the room.

"Now Mr. Potter, we have two last places to go that should only take five minutes, after that we will head back over to my manor to begin your training to a true wizard. This will take till you start Hogwarts but by then you shall be well ahead of your year. Now come along,"

"Yes sir," Harry responded and began walking with Snape.

The first place the pair stopped at was a rare or illegal pet shop called, 'Darien's Rarions.'

Harry walked in wide eyed at all the rare animals before him; it was beyond amazing in every way possible.

"Hey, kid what'd you want, this ain't a place for punks you know,"

"He has a guardian with him; we are looking for two things, one a pet suitable for a Lord, and two, two house elves unbound to a family." Snape pronounced.

"Well let's start with the two house elves you are in search for since it seems they will be the easiest of my wares to recover." responded Darien the owner of the shop.

He led them to the back of the shop then turned to the two, "What kind of house elf are you looking for?"

"One male, one female, both young but old enough to know the basics of caring for a wizard,"

Darien nodded, "Ancilla! Devadas! Here now!"

Before them popped in two house elves that looked up and recognized the scar on Harry's forehead causing them to pretty much worship the boy.

"How about these two?" Asked Darien ignoring the worship they were giving the younger child whilst they were still his.

Snape looked them over scrutinizing them in every way possible making sure there was nothing wrong with them. "Yes we will take these two,"

"Good now sir if you'll hold out your hand I will take a drop of blood and bind them to you. Just so you know they are 500 galleons a piece,"

"The price works however don't bind them to me. They are to be bound to the child," Snape told him.

"Oh, well then, child, hold out your hand,"

Harry held out his hand and felt a small prick then the blood dropped into a potion which then had the two elves blood added in. The potion made a small pop and blood red smoke rose from it. Next the potion was poured into three cups and all three of them had to drink it. Harry drank it with a disgusted look on his face while the two elves drank it happily knowing they were now bound to young Harry.

Harry then handed over 1000 galleons to the older man.

"Harry, please have your elves go to your hotel room, pack up your clothes and take them over to my house. After they get there have them start dinner, give them gold to go shopping and tell them exactly what you want cooked." Snape told Harry knowing he couldn't order the elves around, however Harry could.

Harry didn't exactly like Snape's idea and decided to change it to a more logical one, "Ancilla I want you to go back to Snape's manor with 250 galleons and go shopping for all the ingredients it takes to make a stuffed chicken with pilaf and a parfait for desert. Devadas I want you to go to the hotel room, pack me up, check me out, then head back to his house with the stuff, put it in the guest bedroom and then help her with anything she has left to do."

The two elves nodded and squeaked out, "Yes Master," then they popped and left to each of their locations.

Snape concealed his surprise with Harry's excellent change to his original idea by turning to the owner of the shop, "Now for the pet, let me see all your Snakes,"

As the walked through the snake section something spoke to Harry, "Boy, come here boy, yes you, I cannot explain it, however you seem familiar to me. I am Seberus" Harry walked over to the voice and found it to be a three headed snake.

The snake had three heads, six eyes, one tail, and five fangs. Only five however, "What happened to your fang," Harry hissed in the snake language.

"I woke one day in this cage to find it missing my boy so I honestly cannot tell you where it is now. Are you looking for a pet, speaker?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am,"

"I believe we could make a good master and pet. If you will take me as your familiar that is,"

Harry nodded before hissing back, "Yes I will take you as my familiar,"

That was all the snake needed and suddenly a flash of green light that filled the entire store came between the two binding them together forever as master and pet, as familiars.

"Sir, I found my pet," Harry said walking over to Snape.

"Which one boy?"

"The three headed one who is missing a fang, Seberus"

Snape looked him over, "Harry you do know when you go to Hogwarts in six years, he won't count,"

"Why not? He's my familiar," Harry pointed out.

"Ah, that must have been the eerie glow. In that case, yes he will be able to come, and you will be able to get yourself a bird to deliver your mail as well."

"How much for him, sir?" Harry asked the owner.

"I wish this wasn't true however, if you two have bonded I cannot charge you for him in anyway. He is yours my boy."

"Um, sir I was wondering. What happened to his fang?"

"It came loose, so I plucked it and sold it to Vladimir the wand maker. He was very happy seeing as it was the only fang he had."

Harry's eyes widened, "And now he has none again,"

"What do you mean boy?" Inquired the shop keep.

"Well you see, I had my wands carved and made by him, ordered them yesterday. In them he put the fang of a runespoor. I guess that means I have a piece of my familiar in my wand,"

The man nodded before excusing himself to do other work.

"Now Harry time to make the trip to my place, lets go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo out of here."

"Flu? I don't want a cold, sir"

"Not a flu, floo. Oh just come with me and do as I do when we get to the fire place."

So they flooed to Snape's manor and Harry's home for the next six years.

At Snape's manor they entered and got ready for dinner. After Harry unpacked and washed up he arrived in Snape's dining room where he sat down and waited for Snape and the food to arrive.

Snape walked in and sat down he then turned to Harry, "What are you waiting for get the food,"

Harry stood up to grab the food only to be discouraged by Snape, "No boy, repeat after me, 'Dinner is served,'"

Harry cleared his throat, "Dinner is served," After the word 'served was spoken mounds of food appeared before them magically causing Harry's mouth to gape.

Ancilla walked forward with a scared almost petrified look on her face, "Master, sir, did I do anything wrong," She shyly asked.

"No you didn't why would you think that?"

"Well Master, you looked upset,"

"No I was only surprised. You're excused," Harry stated and Ancilla disappeared.

"Sit Harry,"

Harry obeyed and sat down grabbing some chicken and pilaf.

"Now Harry it is six years until you go to Hogwarts, due to this, we have no time to waist. I have many things to teach you in such a short period of time. I want you to go to Hogwarts with a head on your shoulders and information beyond anything they will teach you first year."

Harry only nodded to show he was listening whilst eating his dinner.

"Your first lesson will be wandless magic. We shall train you in that for the next six weeks and then your wand should show up. However by then hopefully you shall be so good at it we won't need to rely on your wand in a duel."

"So tomorrow be up at 6:00 in the morning for a good breakfast before training. After that you shall train till noon and then have a good lunch. Then you will train till 6:00 PM and have dinner. After that I want you to meditate till 8:00 PM when you will go to bed. Tomorrow I shall tell you why you are learning meditation and what it shall eventually help you with. Tomorrow marks the day for 'Step One,' in your training. Be ready! Call your elves really quick please Harry and inform them that till you turn 11 they are to obey my commands as much as they would yours."

"Ancilla and Devadas!"

"Yes master, you called?" They said in unison.

"I want you two until I reach the age of 11 to do anything Mr. Snape asks of you."

"Yes sir,"

"Good, Now Harry, bed!"

Harry ran off to bed to get a good night sleep before his first day of excruciating training.

The next morning Harry awoke promptly at 6:00 AM to a loud buzzing noise alerting him to the time. He hopped out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could so that he would be able to eat a hearty breakfast before his sure to be vigorous training. Soon he was ready and ran down stairs to find eggs, toast, and orange juice on the table. Sitting down he picked up his eating utensils and then began wolfing down the food practically inhaling it. Harry then called the elves and had them clean it up right as Snape walked into the room. Snape looked him over trying to establish where to begin his testing and such.

"Ok Mr. Potter, today we will start with simple magic the only reason it shall be hard is that for the next six hours you shall be doing all this, wandless. Now follow me to the training room," Snape informed him and led him to a room almost exactly like the Room of Requirement.

As they entered the room items materialized in front of them like a feather, a pin, and a box that was rattling.

Snape walked towards the feather and picked it up the muttered a spell that duplicated the feather ten times before turning to Harry, "Now boy I want you to repeat after me, this is a levitation spell and will probably drain you about 1/8th of your power. Now say, Wingardium Leviosa, win-_GAR_-dee-um lev-ee-_OH_-sa."

"win-GARdee-levee-Ohsa," Harry said yet to no avail seeing as nothing happened.

Snape shook his head, "No boy you need to concentrate imagine the feather flying a few inches off the ground and then say, win-_GAR_-dee-um lev-ee-_OH_-sa."

Harry tried again and nothing happened, beginning to get frustrated he tried angrily. However the feather didn't float instead it became ashes from his anger.

"Damn it, boy no! Control your emotions you are their master not the other way around!"

Harry gained a determined look on his face and pointed a finger at the feather while mumbling the spell only for the feather to implode on itself.

"Bloody hell," Snape said under his breath as he put another feather in place of where the previous two were.

This time Harry wiped all emotion off his face made a small and subtle motion with his hand while saying, "win-_GAR_-dee-um lev-ee-_OH_-sa."

The feather began to float while following his finger, seeing the feather floating the child began jumping up and down excitedly making the feather shrivel up and fall to the floor unbeknownst to the child.

Snape glared at Harry when he finally calmed down, "I said control yourself not get overexcited. If you let go of yourself during a spell it will go awry. Do it again, this time calm the fuck down."

Harry did it several times more and finally felt exhausted earning him a quick break and a drink of his choice which turned out to be butterbeer. Harry however wasn't told that an invigorating potion was dropped in his drink that was so powerful it would give the child enough energy to go for five more hours before lunch began.

"Ok now boy, since you seem to be OK at floating the feather a foot above where it was originally its time for a more defensive take on things, the next spell you shall be performing is, Protego, it creates a shield. The monster in that box isn't very strong however after you get a shield up I will release it to have it run into your shield repeatedly. I have cursed it so that every time it is fended off it shall become stronger. Eventually your shield shall collapse if not on the first try that is."

"Protego!" Harry shouted with all his might and indeed a force-field, in a way flickered before him, however it dissipated in seconds.

"Mr. Potter please calmly say the spell it does no help if you are screaming the spell,"

"Protego," Harry said softly and composed. This time a red light overtook his body to protect him from any attack.

This created a smirk on Snape's face and he finally released a Cornish-Pixie onto Harry. The pixie clawed and rammed into his shield which finally fractured after four attacks and broke after five. The shield collapsed and Snape muttered a spell that put the Pixie in a stasis of some type.

"You are weak. I tested that Pixie on myself and hit two-hundred hits before it even fractured and three-hundred and fifty before it fell. We shall be working however to work your power out more, because it is like a muscle and the more you use it the stronger you become. Now for the last test before lunch, transfiguration. This shall not be a walk in the park like the other two, this take concentration beyond your reasoning and you will not get it after at least twenty times. So I will give you two hours to turn this pin into a match. If you haven't completed it by then I shall talk to your master to figure out an appropriate punishment. I shall see you then." Snape informed him before exiting the room and locking it as well.

"How am I to turn this into a match, he didn't even give me a spell." Harry talked to himself out loud.

He stared at the pin examining it in a dozen ways as well as calling to his mind the picture of a pin and how he could change it. He decided a panoramic view would help him determine it better so he cast the levitation spell and moved his finger slowly circular examining it in everyway possible.

Meanwhile Snape was outside watching the boy trying to figure out his train of thought. Snape had purposely not given the child a spell hoping to see him have some good ways of problem solving. Snape knew he had given him an ultimatum, turn it into a match or be punished severely. That was all the child needed anyways to get his brain moving faster. A smirk played out as he saw the child sitting there with his eyes closed trying to picture the pin turning into a match. What the child didn't know is that the only way Snape knew what he thinking was because everything he thought, was happening.

**Inside The Room:**

The room started swirling as the scene turned to pure darkness with just Harry floating and the pin in front of him. Then a copy of the pin appeared as well as a match next to it. The match and pin began to merge until they were one but it still didn't look right. It looked like a match head attached to a pin.

Harry shook his head and the pin/match disappeared. He then created another copy of the pin and imagined it becoming a match and watched as it morphed however the wooden tip was pointed and didn't look right. Yet again the pin disappeared and a smirk played across the young boys head and a light bulb above his head showed up.

Harry looked at the original pin and watched as it morphed into a match with a pointed tip. He then concentrated and moved it almost as if it was a gel that he shape with his mind until the wood was all perfectly round and the match head fit perfectly.

He then opened his eyes and the room returned swiftly to normal where Harry then looked upon a match with a smile on his face he took it in his hand only to seconds later pass out on the table from exhaustion.

Snape walked into the room thirty minutes later with a smug look on his face and roused the child.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, "Oh god did I sleep during it? Did I fail? Oh please, please Mr. Snape, don't punish me."

"My, my, boy now why I punish you for the amazing thing I saw you do? You have more power in you then I realized you only need to close your eyes and you can control all that is around you. You made the match and forced the room into darkness while creating three copies of the match and pin before thoroughly transforming. There is no wizard I have ever seen that can bend the world around them without knowing it."

Harry looked like he had just seen a basilisk's eyes in a mirror while turning himself into a gaping fish.

"You my boy are probably far more powerful then you seem however we shall still be training you in wandless protection, transfiguration and charms for the next six months. After that you will receive your wand and the rest of the stuff your ordered. You will also start your work on occlumency so you do not destroy the world around you while day dreaming or sleeping."

For the next six months he spent six hours building up a stronger shield everyday and the other six hours He would transfigure things like hats into shirts and such as well as practicing using Wingardium Leviosa on heavier and heavier objects. Harry could now transfigure a chair into a bed and float said bed. His shield could block the attack of almost any spell 1st through 7th year but only the basic ones, not if they were in advance classes or the unforgivables.

"Harry wake up I have your stuff for you!" Snape bellowed.

Harry quickly and wandlessly got dressed and combed back his growing hair. He then walked into the manor living room where a smiling Snape stood next to a dozen boxes of stuff Harry had bought.

Snape then said a cutting curse and cut through the tape of the first box which held Harry's robes. Harry put on his robe as Seberus winded his way up Harry's leg. Harry was in awe of the way he looked in his blood red and black robes with his amazingly beautiful signet he had created. _"So Seberus what do you think of my robes?"_

"_They are handsome my Massster."_ Seberus hissed back at Harry.

Snape then held up a box of Harry's wands seeing as it may be dangerous to touch the personal wands. Harry then took a hold of them and felt a power seize through him.

"Now for the surprise Harry," Snape led him into another room full of seemingly empty boxes, however, it was lined with books. "I have given to you a present, your own library. However you will only ever need one book," Snape handed Harry an unmarked book. "Tap your wand on it and ask for "Defense year one."

Harry did so and suddenly the book turned into his defense book making Harry's eyes widen.

"That book is connected the this as well as my personal library. I have here a list of all the books in here. This is so you never need to get a book."

Harry jumped up and hugged Snape who was becoming an uncle of sorts who was strict yet sweet in many ways.

"Now Harry, since you have all of your items, it is time you truly begin your training. I know you will hate this but for the next 5 and half years we will train you till you nearly collapse, however by the time we are done, you will be the most powerful and well trained wizard of your time. I will only be teaching you transfiguration, defensive and offensive charms, the history of magic, runes, potions, magical creatures, and magical theory. We will also be continuing your oclumency training and I want you to occasionally not use either wand but not that often. The final thing is how to be a lord. Just so you know, you shall not cut your hair because as the heir to Slytherin as well as head of house you must keep your hair long. Only the head of a house can do that. You shall know everything from how to show you are looking for a wife to what a signet ring is. Today is the only day I shall give you for freedom so do as you please with your new items however starting tomorrow, you shall be training for the next 5 and half years."

Harry nodded and smiled "Ok Severus" He then ran off to go play with all his stuff as well as read the most fascinating books he had ordered as well as examine his wands.

**

* * *

**

Note:

Ok Harry isn't perfect per say. If you will notice I am actually missing several subjects that he will have to learn at hogwarts or will be encouraged to at least. For example, herbology (all he will know about that is anything he has had to use in a potion but besides properites won't know anything about the plant.) Divitation, Astronomy, Artithmancy, Study of Muggles, and history of magic he will not be learning anything besides about past dark wizards, their rise and fall, as well as their weaknesses. So really he won't be coming to school with an extensive knowledge of much that doesn't have to do with dueling. Oh and I'm not going to detail his training with snape for the past 5 and half years however he does learn how to properly duel as well as fencing, my favorite sport.

Please if you have any opinions or sugestions do be free to review away. I love getting others opinions and invite you to go ahead and tell me what you think.

Remember, this is fanfiction. It obviously will not be anything like reality seeing as I am creative a completely different Harry Potter.

* * *

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far. 

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	6. Chapter 5: Tests and Preperations

By the way, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and its still in the works. Tell me what you think so far though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except any I myself make up. Harry Potter is JK Rowlings creation.

* * *

Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered

Chapter 5: Tests and Preperations

Five and A Half Years Later

"Harry! Your letter has arrived!" Snape yelled at the boy who was currently dueling a Bogart he had tricked into thinking his worst fear was dueling and thus he got practice through that.

"Okay Uncle Sev, I'll be right there!" Harry yelled and cast one last curse before the Bogart lost the duel.

Severus Snape, Harry's surrogate uncle was waiting in Harry's personal library when in strode 11 year old Harry Potter. Harry now had long red and black hair which he wore down and free as was the way all current Lords of a family wore it. Harry was the lord of two families which was very uncommon and thus didn't have any specific edict except he was to always wear the Signet of Potter and Slytherin plus the signet he invented six years previous which he was declaring the signet of the two families combined. Harry's brilliant green eyes now had hints of red in them from all the years training under the instruction of Voldemort's currently most trusted man. Harry no longer needed glasses and was strongly built. He held an intimidating look about him that demanded attention from anyone that wasn't Voldemort and even he always gave his full attention to Harry.

"May I see the letter Uncle?" Harry said politely as was custom for any Lord even if it was a demand it was to be polite.

"Of course Harry," Severus handed the youngest Lord in history his Hogwarts letter which said:

Dear Harry James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins as soon as possible.

You will need:

2 Black Hogwarts Robes  
1 Wand  
1 Standard Book of Spells Grade 1  
1 Defense Against Dark Arts Book 1  
1 Care of Magical Creatures Book 1  
1 Charms Book 1  
1 Transfiguration Book 1  
1 Astrology Book 1  
1 Potions Kit 1  
1 Muggle Studies Book 1

Yours sincerely,  
Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry smiled after finishing his letter and turned to Snape, "You do realize how many oddities there will be when he meets me right? I mean I have black and blood red robes, two wands, and one book!"

Snape smirked, "I know boy, and your guardian, is the Potions Master while all along Albus thought you were with the Dursley's. So he will be upset and angry as well as suspicious."

Harry only nodded in response knowing he had only a few days before he was under the watchful eye of the Light King.

"Now, Harry a few things your father wanted me to go over with you. One, he needs a vial of your blood to get his body back. Two, he wants you to order the hat to put you in Gryffindor so at least you don't seem inherently evil. Besides, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. As the Lord of Slytherin house you have power over Hogwarts. Use that power to the greatest advantage possible ok? Third, he says not to hold back no matter what happens don't hold back. If Albus tries in any way to harm you, you are to fight back. Now go to rest, tomorrow we are going to make sure you have everything you want while your at Hogwarts in the library. If you don't we are going to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Plus you need a bird of some sort to message Voldemort when he returns. By the way he is going to 'capture' you so that you can perform the ritual."

"Then why does he need my blood prior?" Harry queried.

"It works better if it sits for a while instead of being right out of your veins. This will truly make him your father for he shall share the same blood with you." Severus replied

"Okay Sev, that works."

"Now go ahead and read till you get tired. Tomorrow we shall sort through your accumulated library."

Harry nodded and left to read, "100 Offensive Transfiguration Spells." The book informed him how to transfigure another person's body part to a point where it hurt them or to use transfiguration along side charms, and/or the dark arts to annihilate your opponent. Harry was training because soon enough he was going to join the All-England Dueling Competition.

Hours went by and Harry fell asleep at his desk reading said book and having dreams of a great battle in which he always would win at the last second gaining the honor any wizard would long to gain instead of be born with as Harry was pretty much born as the boy who lived.

"Harry, wake up" Severus yelled into the room only getting a few grunts in return and a very upset Lord walking out.

"I have been unable to find a few of the books that your list demands, thus we must go to Diagon Alley. On top of that you, my boy, are in need of an owl!"

"But, I have the house elves and besides I cannot have two pets at Hogwarts" Harry reminded his Uncle Sev.

"Ah, but your familiar is in no way a pet just a familiar. As for the elves they aren't allowed at Hogwarts." The comment about Seberus caused the three headed snake to peak it's head outside of Harry's clothing where it always slept, wrapped around Harry's chest.

"My, my, Harry you are as bad as Salazar himself with Seberus." Snape told Harry jokingly. "So get ready and we shall head to Diagon Alley. Harry, make sure your hair covers your scar please."

"Works for me Sev, I don't want all the staring, I'll have enough of that at school soon enough." Harry excused himself and went to go get into his robes so that he was at the very least presentable.

Harry emerged a half hour later with his hair loose and over his scar perfectly hiding the only remains of the rivalry between him and his father that the Wizarding world was so keen on.

"Ok Uncle, I am ready let's floo on over there." Harry grabbed the floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley" popping him straight into the leaky cauldron.

Harry walked out of the fireplace and waved his wand to clean off his robes swiftly. To anyone who was looking at the young boy he didn't look anything like the-boy-who-lived, from first glance in fact it appeared as though he was the son of a purebloodist who had previously been a death eater. Seconds later they felt they were proved right when ex death eater, Severus Snape, popped in right behind him and told the boy, "Come on, we can't be lollygagging around all day."

Harry obeyed and headed straight for Flourish and Blotts to pick up books for the few classes he was never taught of; Muggle Studies, Divination, Herbology, and Defense. Harry was never taught true defense against much at all but instead a few needed defense things but the rest were dark arts. His shield was strong enough to block ten Unforgivables at a time however his chance at stealing a wand with, "Expelliamus," was so slim.

After picking up the books and having the elves transport them they went to go check out the pet store, yet again.

Every owl Harry looked at would get a big _"No, how dare you think of bringing that __**thing**__ into my home,"_ from Seberus.

So Harry was beginning to get discouraged in so many ways until he stumbled upon something so rare it was almost impossible to get one due to the fact they chose their masters, a Dark Phoenix. Phoenixes are normally very light creatures and cannot stand the darkness the envelopes most people. There must always be a balance however and thus there is the Dark Phoenix.

"_She, she is worthy of both you and me my young master and I believe she may be your second familiar. Because you are the Lord of two Houses you are entitled to two familiars."_

He turned to the dark phoenix who suddenly began speaking in parsletounge, _"You are right Seberus, Runespoor Familiar to my future Master." _The phoenix then turned to Harry and bowed its blackened head, _"My name is Twilight Master,"_ As she said master a green light emitted connecting the two together as it had before with Seberus.

"Twilight," Harry said, "Can you please do me a favor and take Seberus and yourself back to the manor. We need to go into a bit of a dangerous part of town that might be looking to capture you two."

Twilight happily nuzzled Harry a bit before disappearing to the Manor with Seberus partially wrapped around her.

Harry then turned to Severus, "So Uncle may we proceed to go grab me a few banned books on dark arts in Knockturn Alley."

"If you insist Harry," Sev led Harry to Knockturn Alley and together they entered a place known to only the darkest of people as, "Hell's Manuscripts"

Harry looked cautiously around for some dark magic books and quickly came across something rather interesting. It was a book in a leather binding covered in dust with the demonic symbol on it that read in blood red letters, "Walking The Hidden Path: A Book of Demonic Magic by Ammut."

Harry reached up to grab this fantastic book but the store keep ran over and shouted at him, "Back away from that book if you know what's good for you."

"what do you mean by, 'if I know whats good for me?'" Harry's eyes turned black from his shadow powers and emmited a reddish glow.

The man backed off, "I am sorry Sir, I thought you were a wandering child," He bowed his head and left quickly.

"You know Harry, you didn't need to scare him,"

"He threatened me Severus,"

"Ah so he did, just grab the book, buy it, and let's head home. I need to perform several tests on you before you can depart to Hogwarts.

Harry nodded grabbed the book paid the man who was grateful for the mini Lord to depart. Harry then apparated back to the manor with Severus not far behind.

When Harry arrived at back at the manor Snape approached him, "Harry, eat good and sleep good tonight. Have a good breakfast and prepare for the tests of your life. You better be able to live up to your father's standards or you may just find yourself in a world of pain."

"Shall my father be present at the tests or no?"

"Yes his spirit shall watch and speak to you about the grade he gives you based on the Hogwarts grading E, O, A and such. However your father demands you get O's, straight O's or you shall be tortured and then forced to retake the test. So I hope you're prepared."

Harry nodded to his uncle before going to have dinner.

"Dinner is served" Harry announced and the most plentiful dinner in his entire life appeared before him. Harry was sure to refrain from allowing the surprise creep to his face because as his father said, "Emotion is weakness, though you may have it, don't show it."

Harry gobbled down elk, lamb, turkey, and most of all duck in various different ways in an attempt to store up as much energy as he would need for the various tests he would have to attempt.

Harry then turned and left the house-elves to go to his bedroom, his bed was charmed with a sleeping charm that worked after five minutes. The second he laid down he felt the spell start pulling him into his dreams until he finally fell asleep completely.

The next day Harry was greeted quite early at about five oclock for his first test which was in potions.

"Ok, Harry, I shall give you a poison that will slow down your senses somehow and you must complete the antidote in an hour or else you will fail. You will obviously have to identify the potion to cure it," Snape smiled sadly knowing this was a hard thing to do.

"Ok Uncle I understand, take the potion, brew the antidote and cure myself within an hour, do it quickly or else I will have issues with some kind of thing to do with my body."

"Exactly Harry, you will be tested on two of those poison anitodes. Remember Harry you have a week of testing before you head to Hogwarts for the first time ever."

Harry nodded grabbed his cauldron, every supply he could think of and a knife before downing the poison.

Harry yawned softly before realizing the potion was a slow acting sleeper and he needed to think fast or else his mind would become too tired.

He quickly grabbed the sage, lovage, and knotgrass then chopped them all up into a fine powder. After the chopping was done he stired in each ingredient with 15 minute intervals.

After 45 minutes the poison was really kicking in, yet in Harry's favor the antidote was done and he would be fine as he gulped down the disgusting green goop that it had turned into.

Almost instantly the poison wore off and Harry was awake as well as aware.

"Good job Harry you had 15 minutes to spare. You have an O for this test. The next test however shall be even harder so I hope you can do it quickly." Snape then handed Harry a grayish goop in a transparent bottle.

Harry downed the stuff which tasted quite like candy and Harry felt a smile cross his face. The smile soon left however, "Bloody hell," Harry cursed as his eyesight began being lost even more which could risk blindness for someone already impaired.

He slowly mixed into the magically cleaned cauldron flauxweed roots for about five minutes he let that simmer quite nicely.

Whilst the current ingredients simmered he chopped the ginger and helleborne together with great finesse in small stripes then used a rock to effectively grind it down and as he finished grinding a timer beeped which told him to add the items.

Harry nodded to himself and grabbed the finally ingredient, asphodel, whilst he grabbed a knife and right when he went to cut it he instead nicked his finger quite badly which he had to quickly magically patch up.

After about 10 minutes and being almost near blindness he finally grabbed the antidote and drank it deep.

His eyesight fixed except he couldn't see with his glasses anymore and thought he was still going blind. He then took off the glasses and realize he could see quite well perfectly even.

"I am impressed Harry your potion was so perfect it even corrected your orginal hindrance. Congrats you walk away with an O in potions."

"Now Harry go sleep. Tommarow is a physical test and you must pass it or else you know."

Harry nodded grabbed a quick dinner and left for bed.

The next day Harry rose quickly and ran out to the kitchen to gulp down a large breakfast.

"Good Harry when you finish you are to do 500 push ups, no complaints, after that is done I want 50 pull ups."

Harry did as he was told and although it took him a few hours to do it as he became weaker and weaker he finally finished. Tired and wiped out he had dinner and breakfast the following day in bed.

The third type of test approached quickly on his physical shields. The same test as was done when he first came under Snape's care with the increasingly powerful pixie happens again.

The pixie rammed him a thousand times before his shield flickered and dropped along with a tired Harry. Snape however would not allow him to stop there and gave him a nice little pepper up potion to fix his issue.

A sad smile crossed Snape's face as he was face with the task of Crucioing his nephew.

He whispered cheerlessly, put up your shield again, boy," Snape said it with the same venom he did five years ago just so he could feel better about the task at hand.

Harry nodded threw up his shield and stood there waiting unsure of the next task.

Snape whispered the incantation and attacked Harry as strong as possible with it and yet there was no crack in his shield he held, and boy he held good. As intresting as anyone would know, Snape got too tired to go on before Harry did and gave up giving the boy the proper grade.

"Go Sleep, I sure know I need to," Snape mumbled the last bit a bit before leaving to go sleep himself.

The finally three tests were the next day and Harry was in the testing room quickly and ready for his challenge.

"Ok Harry the first two will be over quickly. Legilimes" Snape said and pointed his wand at Harry to catch the boy off guard at first Harry clutched his head before throwing up his walls and kicking Snape out.

Harry's walls went up so fast and strong Snape nearly fell over as he was tossed from the young mans mind. Harry smirked and so did Snape knowing Dumbledore would never break that.

"Good now do it to me,"

"Legilimens!" Harry shouted pointing his wands at Snape.

Snape clutched his head for a good five minutes before repelling Harry.

"I was able to repel you, however it was still good on both accounts, O's for that."

Harry nodded politely.

"Now onto the finally test. Turn into an Animagius and stay that way all day until tonight, you must keep your mentality the whole time."

Harry nodded and as a reply turned into a beautiful griffin cub which was about six foot tall and five feet long with a wingspan of twelve feet.

Harry shook his beautiful mane quite happily and stretched his claws. He put on the look of a Cheshire cat before bounding off to the outer-world where he spread his wings and flew.

Harry flew back in as it got dark to find a big cat bowl with raw meat in it to cal to his animal instincts and Snape hoped Harry could keep his senses.

Harry sprung to the bowl before stoping and reminding himself to be human he politely ate use his claw as a fork and then curling up on his bed as compactly as possible.

The next day he awoke and changed back, ate perfectly, talked perfectly, and was overall still human minded.

"Good job boy, you passed. All you have is the weekend and then Hogwarts where we will both be going. Remember I must be a bit mean but I'll lay off a bit, we can't be giving Dumby any reason to be suspicious you know.

* * *

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far. 

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	7. Chapter 6: The Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

Chapter 6: The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"Harry wake up you need to floo to the fire place at the train station soon so get packed and go, I can't take you I must be there to greet the pesky students!"

Harry hopped out of bed taking the urgency in his uncles voice seriously and casted a self packing spell which quickly packed up everything of his in the original trunk of Salazar Slytherin. The trunk was green with snakes making rounds around the metal edges of the trunk. It had several hidden compartments and even three hidden rooms making it perfect for any future Dark Lord.

He smiled as everything went into the correct compartment before charming the trunk to levitate and taking it down stairs to eat before flooing with his trunk.

After chowing down his food, he flooed over to the train station.

Harry nearly fell out of the fire place before dusting off his muggle clothing and walking to platform 9 ¾ to board the train before anyone yelled, "Harry Potter!"

He carefully took a nice run at the barrier with Twilight in her cage on the suitcases and Seberus wrapped around his waist screaming in parsletounge, _"Don't run into the wall you idiot!"_

Harry laughed as they passed through the barrier at the stupidity of his magical pet. He then gazed around and left his luggage where they would put it on the train but only after grabbing Twilight. Harry and his two familiars then boared the train and grabbed a compartment.

Harry began speaking to his familiars, _"I'm going to rest you two, please don't make a racket and get any more attention then I wish to be stuck with. If anyone comes in you are to immediately tell me."_ Seberus and Twilight nodded in their own weird way before deciding to nap as well. Seberus curled up on Harry's lap who was now laying back across the seat and Twilight slept in her cage.

All three passed out instantly only to here people enter only a half hour later.

"Ron you don't honestly suppose we should be in here I mean look at that mate, he's asleep you dolt we don't wanna wake him now do we," Fred asked Ron.

"Well it won't kill the, holy shit!" Ron screamed like a girl.

"What mate," George asked.

"He has a snake a bloody three headed monsterous snake!" Ron responded

Harry had already woken up by now was keeping quiet and pretending he was asleep when Hermione spoke up, "But snakes aren't allowed are they? I mean it just said, rats, cats, and owls nothing about snakes."

Ron shoved Harry a bit in an effort to wake him up, "What do you want?" Harry asked impatiently before realizing who the boy was and knowing this was one of his targets for recruiting.

"Well you aren't suppose to have a snake prat!"

"Oh Seberus? He's my familiar and thus very much allowed." Harry replied to Ron's every growing madness quite calmly.

"He's right Ron any type of familiar is allowed, who are you anyways you know name wise," Hermione inquired.

"I'm Potter, Harry Potter," Harry said mischievously sounding quite like James Bond.

Ron paled slightly realizing he just harassed the greatest hero of their generation, "I am so sorry mate, I had no idea, so um Seberus, so he's your familiar eh?"

"One of them yes," Harry said smirking.

"One but uh aren't you only able to have one magically," Ron asked trying not to sound rude.

"Course not, if a wizard is found worthy by two it is fine but that only works if the two familiars are ok with each other too."

"So where's your other one?" Hermione asked politely.

"Right here" Harry said grabbing Twilights cage getting a trill out of her that translated to Harry as, _"What are you doing!"_

Harry only smiled as the other four in the room began sitting down and then recognized the animal before them, "Th-that's a phoenix!" George and Fred barely spurted out.

"They are"

"like almost impossible"

"to ever"

"get a bond"

"with. That"

"is so"

"rare!" Fred and George said alternating between the two.

Harry just smiled and the conversations really began with all of them talking about quidditch and clueing Hermione in a bit every once in a while.

After about an hour and a half through the ride in walked Malfoy, "Oh look it's the poorest family I've ever seen, the Weasels. So how did you parents get you into school huh?" Malfoy's eyes then dropped on Harry and they suddenly widened.

"Pity weasel but I'm not here to talk about your poorness there is some one much too important here to pass up a conversation with. Hello Mr. Potter." Malfoy said trying to be as polite as his father demanded to the Dark Lords son without blowing Harry's cover.

"Hello Malfoy." Harry responded knowing he hadn't the need to show respect because Malfoy was below him by miles.

"Is there a chance I may speak with you Mr. Potter?"

"Once I am off the train Malfoy then yes I shall speak with you, but till then leave me and my companions be."

Malfoy nodded/bowed his head though no one but Harry caught the sign of obedience and respect as Malfoy turned and left.

"Bloody hell Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "You got rid of Malfoy without even an argument! Please tell me Mr. Potter what is your secret." Ron bowed his head mockingly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said smiling.

"It's about time we get dressed and ready to get off the train," Fred said suddenly and they all filed out, save for Harry, to get changed. Harry summoned his wand from the cuff of his muggle clothing and magically dressed himself and then prepared to get off of the train for his first look at Hogwarts and a talk with Malfoy.

"Firs' Years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid yelled and motioned to the boats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all climbed into a boat and began heading over to Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the castle they were taken straight to the sorting.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin.  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

Harry kept his eyes on his Uncle as the sorting began until he heard his name, "H-H-Harry Potter," McGonagall looked strangely at Harry but motioned hi to sit upon the stool none the less as the entire school held its breath for the sorting of the boy-who-lived.

_"Ah Mr. Potter, or would you rather be called Mr. Riddle?" _The hat commented inside Harry's head.

_"I wish to be Riddle however that would reveal too much now wouldn't it?"_

_"You know where you belong don't you?" _The hat inquired.

_"Yes, I know however, you shall put me in Gryffindor," _

_"Now why would I do that my little Slytherin?"_

_"Because by power of Slytherin's Heir you are command to put me in Gryffindor,"_

_"Slytherin's Heir?"_

_"Did I stutter?"_

_"Better be, _GRYFFINDOR" The hat announced much to the relief of the room as the all let out their held breaths.

Harry got off the stole sending the hat one last smirk and descended to the Gryffindor table. They ate and conversed when Harry sent a glance at the table he belonged with seeing Malfoy staring confusedly at him.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the table and stood motioning Draco outside the Great Hall.

Draco followed and met his future Lord bowing deeply, "My Lord, you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes I did, you may speak freely,"

"How are you in Gryffindor sir? You are the poster boy for Slytherin although most of the house are unaware it is true you know it."

Harry nodded, "I requested to be in Gryffindor."

"But why sir?"

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Now do not question my descion anymore or I shall have to punish you,"

"S-s-sorry my lord, I did not intend to upset you,"

"Now I have job for you, you are to recruit silently in Slytherin for the Dark Lords son. You shall not tell them mine name and as your Lord I shall cast a spell on you that not even vetriserum cam get past. You shall only be able to reveal that the Dark Lord's son has come with a power never seen, never matched, not even by his own father." Harry muttered a spell and then turned back to Draco, "If you do this for me, you may end up as your father did, as my right hand man. Now go,"

Draco bowed deeply and then turned to leave but only stop to ask a question, "Sir, when shall I be marked?"

"After you prove yourself, now go!"

"Yes Master, Draco hurried off right as the doors to the Great Hall opened to expose the Gryffindor Prefect who was showing them their way to the common room. Harry got in line and followed, happy with himself for a night well done.

* * *

Also I am sorry it is taking so long seeing as I had a temperary writers block where I knew what I wanted to write I was just unsure as to how to write it.

If you have questions ASK, I'll try to respond to most of them unless they give away something important because well, I want the story to be a surprise.. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this so far.

REVIEW PLEASE All you have to do is click REVIEW under the drop down box in the left hand corner on the BOTTOM of the page. Like I said CLICK REVIEW. I need feedback because well I don't want to finish the story and then find out I worked hard on a story that would have been better going in a different dirrection.


	8. Chap 7: School, Classes and Manipulation

Chapter 7: School

Monday, September 7th,

Dear Journal,

Student #1: Ronald Weasley

Talents: Chess; Could be used for war tactics and such if changed to the dark side

Fears: Spiders and family death or disloyalty

Weakness: The need to prove himself better then the family. This need could indeed drive him to join our ranks.

Student #2: Neville Longbottom

Talents: Unknown Thus Far

Fears: Being a squib

Weakness: A need and drive for strength and power due to constantly being berated for his lack of magic. He could come to us with promises of power.

Student #3: George Weasley

Talents: Pranking; could be used to set up elaborate plans that take thinking very far ahead

Fears: Unknown

Weakness: Unknown

Student #4: Fred Weasley

Talents: Pranking could be used to set up elaborate plans that take thinking very far ahead

Fears: Unknown

Weakness: Unknown

Student #5: Hermione Granger

Talents: Researching

Fears: Unknown

Weakness: A need to learn everything she can; could be drawn in with the promise of rare or powerful maybe even illegal books at her disposal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words faded into the journal so that he could later look at the progress he had made. Harry smirked knowing that he could infact use these people as an elite part of his group for they each had special talents that did not scream, 'Big dumb minion.' No their talents screamed, 'Smart useful accomplice.'

Harry then exited his bed seeing as it was 6:00 AM and began meditating till a pop was heard an hour through his mediation.

"Sorry to wake you sir," A house elf who had just popped in, said politely "I have come to deliver the Gryffindor class schudeal for this week, since classes start today and all,"

Harry nodded and went back to mediating till he heard the pop again and he confronted a pile of papers with the Gryffindors first year schedule printed on it and took one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It read as such:

Mon:

**Breakfast: 6-9 AM**

Herbology: 9-10 AM

Potions: 10-11 AM

Charms: 11-12 AM-PM

**Lunch: 12-1 PM**

DADA: 1-2 PM

Transfiguration: 2-3 PM

History Of Magic: 3-4 PM

**Break: 4-6 PM**

**Dinner: 6-8 PM**

Tuesday:

**Breakfast: 6-8 AM**

Herbology: 8-10 AM

Charms: 10-12 AM -PM

**Lunch: 12-1 PM**

Transfiguration: 1-3 PM

**Break: 3-6 PM**

**Dinner: 6-8 PM**

Astronomy: 12 AM

Wednesday:

**Breakfast: 6-8 AM**

Double Potions: 8-12 AM - PM

**Lunch: 12-1 PM**

DADA: 1-3 PM

History Of Magic: 3-5 PM

**Break: 5-6 PM **

**Dinner: 6-8 PM**

Thursday:

**Breakfast: 6-8 AM**

Herbology: 8-10 AM

Charms: 10-12 AM -PM

**Lunch: 12-1 PM**

Transfiguration: 1-3 PM

**Break: 3-6 PM**

**Dinner: 6-8 PM**

Astronomy: 12 AM

Friday:

**Breakfast: 6-8 AM**

Double DADA: 8-12 AM - PM

**Lunch: 12-1 PM**

Potions: 1-3 PM

History Of Magic: 3-5 PM

**Break: 5-6 PM **

**Dinner: 6-8 PM**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry read it over he grabbed his blood red lined robe instead of his school robes, put his long Hair up in a loose ponytail, tucked his shirt in, and placed his family rings upon his fingers. Today was his day to make a statement, the true first day of school.

He marched down the stairs into the Great Hall and there Dumbledore spit out his tea at the look of the supposed "Golden Boy." Harry looked like not only an aristocrat but some may even say a demi-god. He did not look like any humble fighter for the light and this was the first mistake Harry made, or so that's what they say.

Harry took his in middle of Student #1 and #2 as well as across from Student #5. "Hey Ron, Neville, Hermione. Look like we got Herbology first eh?"

"Yes and man it has got to be the most bloody fascinating subject they have here ya kno'? My Gran had a green house let me use it all the time. Gran says it sucked the magic outta me though so I could have a green thumb." Student 2 stated.

"Well as intriguing as that is what do you guys think we shall be observing in the green house today?" Harry responded with attempting to seem superior as to establish authority or supremacy early.

"Well my brothers told me we'd have to face a huge man eating plant before we can even think about continuing with the class. I really hope they are wrong cause' mate I don't think I can handle a bloody man eating plant and I don't wanna kick the bucket yah kno?" Student 1 rambled on much the annoyance of Harry.

Student 5 only laughed and when confronted as to the reason she responded, "Doesn't anybody read 'Hogwarts A History?'

They ate and chatted idly about the classes they were soon to be gracing their presence with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry soon found himself in a dirty room with dragon hideskin gloves on, his hair in a tighter ponytail wearing earmuffs as he pulled up an ugly baby looking thing.

Harry noticed Draco's eyes never left Harry in fear that he might fall dead any minute. It seemed to Harry that Draco was instructed to take care of the 'Master's Son' as well as possible.

Harry sneered as he stared at the Mandrake he was suppose to replant and then promptly dropped it in dirt making sure the first thing he cover was the damn things mouth.

Student 5 noticed this, "Harry you know if you shove dirt in its mouth it could choke and die,"

"Well I figured it would A) make the bloody thing shut its trap, and B) be nutritional seeing as its you know, a plant." Harry commented back.

Student 5 only stared at him in disbelief shaking her head and returned back to her mandrake.

The class continued on like that till it was concluded with a 6 inch scroll essay on mandrakes habits being assigned

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The class next was the only one Harry was thus far looking forward to due to the fact his Uncle was teaching it. Harry however got lost on the way to potions and arrived five minutes late.

"Mr. Potter, our newest celebrity. Since you seem to think you are above such things as promptness, let us at least see if you know anything,"

"Shoot Professor Snape." Harry responded in an attempt to sound formal.

"What potions would I use the feather of a Jobberknoll in?"

"Memory and Truth Serums, sir" Harry answered.

"What would be the result if I were to use Sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and Lovage in a potion?"

"You must really want to confuse someone if you wish to create the Befuddlement Draught sir,"

"What kind of egg that is well sought for is considered a 'Class A Non-Tradeable Good'"

"A Dragon egg sir,"

"Very good Mr. Potter 20 point to Sly-Gryffindor," Snape said almost slipping up. The room started whispering surprised as to the fact Snape had given Gryffindors points instead of taking them off.

"Silence! Today you shall be brewing the, 'Boil Cure Potion,' Read the directions on the board and follow them promptly or you may find holes in your shoes or boils on your face!"

The Board Read:

_Ingredients: Dried Nettles, Crushed Snake Fangs, Stewed Horned Slugs, Porcupine Quills._

_Directions: (AN whatever I write next is not how they actually made it because I couldn't find the true directions, SORRY) _

_Add the dried nettles, let sit for five minutes_

_Sprinkle slowly the crushed snake fangs and leave for 2 minutes while stiring clockwise_

_Add the stewed horned slugs while still stirring clock wise, leave for five minutes_

_Take cauldron off of fire, let sit for 6 minutes._

_Add porcupine quills, stir till bigger then normal bubbles form._

Harry could brew this potion with both hands behind his back and after taking a sleep inducer. So Harry worked hard and tried to make sure Students #1 and #2 did not mess up or get into trouble.

Potions ended without an accident and he received an O on his potion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charms were next on his list with the Slytherins. Harry hurried to the class as to make a good impression.

They started out with wingardium leviosa which Harry scared the teacher through life all the desks around him as well as chair and teachers. However Flitwick called it a fluke and forgot about it. As such the class was useless that day and he supposed it would be everyday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came and went quickly the only odd thing was he began to feel pressure on his oclumency walls which could even shut out his father who had a direct connection to Harry. Harry latched onto the line silently and checked who it was, sure enough it was Dumbledore. Harry brushed it off due to the old man having no chance of entering his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DADA was the next class he looked forward to with Professor Valac, the new DADA teacher for the year.

After all the students had lined the room and were talking and waiting for the teacher to arrive, right out of the shadows came Professor Valac. "Silence, Silence please," Valac said.

The entire room went quiet especially since known had seen the professor previously. Standing before them was a strong battle hardened man who one could say believed in taking the law into their own hands. He had long onyx hair and yellowish eyes as well as a well defined face and muscles only beaten by drug abusing weightlifters.

"You are here to learn and be imparted with the knowledge of the real world. I am not here to baby you and as such I won't. You ethier do your work or you don't. I put more weight on your effort then on if you can do it. If you can produce a protonus but you won't lift a finger on your work you shall fail this class. So get ready because this shall be your hardest class. If you have any excuse for absent homework it had better be true and excusable. No bullshit about, 'Oh my owl ate my homework,' and no, 'Well you see I was practicing the fire spell and I lit my homework on fire.' That's all I have to say except one more thing, your homework shall be to pick one person in Wizarding history who has affected it hugely in your opinion and write whether their actions and intents were on the right path. I want 3 feets on this! Class dismissed, go to the library and start researching!"

With that the class filed out each grumbling about the homework they were required to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry then headed to Transfiguration barely making it on time and smirked as he saw the tabby cat. He knew it was her, his father and uncle had told him not to fall for it. So as the other kids made snide comments Harry slyly counteracted them with good ones and when she turned into a person so awarded him with points. They then began on the pin to a match test where he did it the second it was assigned. McGonagall was impressed and felt honored to have him in her class. She let him go early where he used the time to roam about looking for information that might be useful in the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final class of the day came about and it was a bore seeing as it was History of Magic. Harry however didn't know how boring do to the fact he was asleep the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled when the bell rang and went to dinner. He grabbed some chicken and dug in till he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up his face changing to disgust as he saw the headmaster.

"After your done eating Harry will you meet me in my office for a talk? By the way, I like blood pops."

"Sure"

The headmaster turned and left as Harry chowed down his food eager to have a confrontation with the man who boasted his father was afraid of him, ha what a laugh.

Harry headed to the headmasters office and got to the gargoyle, "Blood pops," Harry said and aside the gargoyle leapt. Harry walked into the office to find…

* * *

Reviews would be very apprieceated

In response to some questions:

Q: Is Draco required to train like Harry did?

A: Yes everyone of Harry's elite as metioned will however his true realationship to Harry, depending on what it turns out to be, shall effect how hard he shall train.

Q: Level wise/grade wise, how is Harry's skill?

A: That is a complicated question due to the fact that in History of Magic and Herbology as well as flying he sucks. However in DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms he is beyond any 7th year. The differnce between what he is good at and sucks at hopefully will slowly become apparent. He is not perfect I hope you can realize that, however, he has been raised to be a Young Adult Noble unlike say Draco who was raised to be a death eater.


	9. Chapter 8: Dumbledore's Setback

Chapter 8: Dumbledore's Setback

Harry walked into the office to find Albus Dumbledore sitting there staring at him curiously.

"Come in, come in my boy," Albus called to him.

Harry walked in and sat down in a chair infront of Albus, "Yes?"

"So my boy how are your classes going?"

Harry sighed in his head glad that it wasn't about his living arrangements, "Well sir, they are going perfectly fine."

"Really I heard some peculiar tales about how good you are currently at most of your classes, for example, floating a desk in charms, brewing a perfect potion in potions, transfiguring a pin first try in transfiguration it's quite an achievement Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Sir, I know I havn't been aware of my Wizarding background all my life, however when I learned of it I did do quite a bit of reading including reading on all those subjects as well as Wizarding Culture. From what I have read even the headmaster to this prestigious school has no right calling any witch or wizard by their first name unless given the right to such a thing. The right is normally give to friend, family, lovers, and occasionally colleges."

Albus was beyond surprised as well as hurt, no one ever told him not to use their name such an insolent boy in front of him was demanding respect in his own way, "Well then, I apologize Mr. Potter, I thought we were friends,"

"I don't know you sir, and you do not know me. I don't see how that qualifies as friends," Harry retorted.

"Anyways, Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you are well adjusting to life at this school, how are your relatives my boy?"

"My relatives, oh my uncle is great!" Harry chose he was going to be a full out prat to the headmaster. Just then all of his teachers filed into the room including his Uncle Severus.

"Welcome! Come in sit, sit," Albus said to the Professors and then turned to Harry, "What about your aunt and cousin?"

"I don't have an aunt and cousin," Harry said confused.

"Well of course you do,"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"Nope sir I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!!"

"Albus stop fighting with a student like a little kid," Snape told Albus watching the whole thing barely containing his laughter.

"So if you don't have an aunt and cousin tell me how's Vernon?"

"Vernon? Who the hell is that?"

"Your uncle"

"No he's not"

"Who do you live with my boy,"

"My uncle and my father,"

"You uncle Vernon and wait what?"

"No not my Uncle Vernon, my uncle and my dad"

"Your dads dead,"

"No he isn't"

"Yes he is!"

"Nope my dad isn't dead I live with the man you old coot,"

"James Potter is dead, D E A D!"

"Way to pop my bubble," Harry said with bogus depression.

"Wha" But Albus was caught off guard by Harry bursting out laughing.

"You know you're funny when you're confused," Harry said brightly.

"You look here boy, you are going to tell me who your living with or else!" Albus yelled forgetting about the professors

"Now, now, Headmaster, threatening me might ruin your light reputation."

"No one's here and who would believe some snide kid over me?"

"Um sir? The professors are here,"

"Oh… Um… So Harry my boy, who is this father and uncle of yours?" Dumbledore said putting back on his fake persona.

"They are my father and uncle Duh!"

Albus was about to burst when Snape stepped in, "So Albus, what are we here for besides your childish rants,"

"Tell me about his progress in his classes,"

Flitwick stepped forward first, "He seems to be very talented at charms by the way he simply levitated my desk without batting an eyelash."

McGonagall was next, "Well sir without even opening the book he quickly transfigured the match into a pin the first try when class had barely started," This caused Snape to laugh on the inside from the fact Harry had mastered that years ago.

Snape stepped forth and smiled, "Harry is the most competent Gryfindor I have seen in potions. Compared to his horrid house he is a god in potions," Snape meant every word and was even relating it to the boy's truth house, the house of Slytherin.

Last was Valac, "Well sir I don't know yet, young Harry here has yet to attend a class where we were doing the practical. I only assigned an essay where they were to pick a Wizarding Hero and write an essay on their intentions and accomplishments."

Dumbledore was seething from the fact that Harry hadn't reprimanded the professors for using his name freely. "So Harry who are you choosing to do the essay on?"

"Well sir it's a tie between a great wizard, and one who is known everywhere,"

"May I know the names of these wizards?"

"Tom Riddle and you sir," Harry smirked knowing what Albus's response would be.

"Tom Riddle! Do you even know who that man is?"

"Of course sir, he is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a great wizard. However I believe I shall be doing my essay on you."

"Well that is great, if you wish you can come talk to me and interview me," Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling.

"Anyways, back onto where you are living. I think it's safe to say you are no longer living with the Dursleys. That means we need to get you transferred back there right way, the blood wards will protect you."

"Sir, I am sorry but my Uncle wouldn't be happy with that,"

"I don't care what your Uncle says!"

"You should Albus," Snape cut in.

"Why's that?" Albus retorted.

"His guardian is the only one who can put him back with the Dursleys, and let be serious, you don't even know who his guardian is."

"I'll call a parent night,"

"Who says he'll come?"

"Because I am Albus Dumbledore!"

"Well I won't be coming!"

"And that matters why?"

"Because he's my nephew and my responsibility. From the way you have been treating him I might pull him from Hogwarts and send him to the other 100 schools that requested him!" Snape bellowed angrily.

"How the hell did you get guardianship of him?"

"His guardians didn't give a damn about him that's how! They tortured him and I went to check upon him one day. I saw him tortured, beaten, and starved!"

McGonagall gasped loudly at the thought of a young boy, the boy-who-lived, being treated as such.

"It doesn't matter, Harry is safer with is relatives then a death eater!" Dumbledore yelled.

"I request a pureblood debt upon Albus Dumbledore for not respecting the simplest of wishes of Lord Potter regarding how he is spoken to by Albus Dumbledore!" Harry yelled upon hearing Albus use his name.

"You what?" Albus said.

"I warned you not to call me Harry because we are not friends and will never be such as you obviously do not care for my life! So you heard me and you know what that means!"

"Yes," Albus took off his glasses sighing in defeat, "I know I know owe you a debt you can call on at any time,"

McGonagall turned to Harry, "You-know-who is after you and your making enemies already! How can you be so crazy!"

"Who's after me?"

"You know who!"

"No I don't know who, or I wouldn't be asking,"

"He-who-must-not-be-named!"

"Wow, sucks for him not getting a name and all!"

"He has a name!"

"What is it?"

"Its Lord V-vo-Voldemort!"

"Oh! Tom Riddle?" Harry said supposedly just making the connection.

"Whose Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort!"

"You know Mr. Potter you shouldn't say his name, only powerful wizards do!" Albus cut into Harry and McGonagall's argument.

"Well you do it and you don't seem that powerful to me," Harry retorted.

"Harry, I think we should have a talk in my potions lab," Snape said caringly.

"Ok Sev."

"Meet me there please,"

"See you there Uncle Sev!" And Harry bounded out of the room.

After the door clicked shut Albus rounded on Snape, "You will tell me who Harry's 'Father' is and you will return him to the Dursley's.

"I will not do such a thing for it is not your business to meddle with such a sweet child's life."

"How come he is so powerful then?"

"He was born that way, he is a mage! I properly trained him but even then he's learning more everyday." Snape then turned to the by standing professors, "I recommend you put him in your most advance classes, he is extremely strong and needs to be taught. Good day now, I must talk to my nephew."

Snape then exited leaving a rather stunned room of wizards and witches as well as one very pissed off one.

* * *

Please review, just would like some feedback. By the way, ask any question you wish because well I'll answer unless its very important to the plot.


	10. Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Answer Quest

Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Quest for Answers

By:

Kelsey66

* * *

"Harry? You in here?" Snape called out after entering his office. 

"Yes Uncle I am, you may want to light the lamp." Harry responded.

"Yes, Indeed," Snape lit the lamp and then took his seat at his desk. "So, we are here to discuss what just happened."

"Ah, ok Sev, so what about it?"

"Well Har, you pretty much had Dumbly peeved by the time you left. I've never seen him so upset and angry in my life,"

"Hmm, I wonder what he'll do when he realizes that the Dursley's were killed years ago." Harry pondered.

Snape laughed outright at this, "He'll go bloody ballistic he will. Now Har, I need you to be careful around the coot now that he knows one of your secrets, although the way you handled that was brilliant."

Harry smirked, "What can I say, I'm a prodigy of the great and honorable House of Slytherin,"

"That you are my boy that you are. So if Dumbledore asks you anything else that's not his business I want you to smart off to him because well it truly is none of his business. Also be sure to remember, I am your guardian, I know you like to 'deal' with problems yourself but here you got to let me do it. We can't let them find out about you just yet."

Harry nodded, "I know, by the way, how is father's resurrection coming along?"

"He's planning to try it on Christmas so you can spend Christmas with the family; however, he wants me to warn you that Grinwald is also going to attempt a resurrection as well on Halloween. Grinwald may attempt to capture you through one of his people who are working here."

"Valac?"

"No, not Valac. Valac is one of Voldemort's men who worked as an agent by posing as a light side Auror."

"Does he know who I really am?"

"No I'm sorry to tell you he has yet to know or he'd be very protective of you. He is you see, in love with Voldemort. If he learned you were Voldemort's son, he would treat you as if you were his son as well."

"Does father love him?"

"We suspect he does, yes."

"So if it isn't Valac, who is it?"

"We have reason to believe that he may be possessing one of the teachers, more specifically, Trelawney."

"Why her? I mean she is bloody nuts,"

"That she is, and that my boy, is why she is the one. No one would think it odd for her to act odd."

"Ok Uncle, so should I tell Valac?"

"It might make you safer but he will stop you on Halloween if you do, and you are currently the only one able to destroy Grinwald, that was what the prophecy said."

"How do you know it doesn't refer to father?"

"Honestly, we think it refers to both of them, we think you will be the only one to kill either of them."

Harry nodded, "Guess dad is going to have a long, long life ahead of him."

"Ok now my boy, run along, you need to rest,"

"Night Uncle Sev, I'll tell Valac after Halloween," Harry hugged Severus and then ran off to the Gryffindor tower for a good night rest.

* * *

A week past and as Harry was sitting in Charms humming away because he had finished the spell 15 minutes ago, in popped a house elf. 

"Mr. Flitwick, Sir, Mr. Dumbledore requests Mr. Potters presence right now, can you spare him?"

"Of course," Flitwick responded although a bit worried after watching the original confrontation between the headmaster and the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-smartass. He then turned to Harry, "Ok Mr. Potter please head up to the office, I believe the Headmaster is still drooling over blood pops,"

Harry nodded and then headed on to the office.

After about five minutes Harry opened the door and headed inside the headmasters office, "Hello Mr. Potter,"

"Hello Headmaster,"

"Lemon drop?"

Harry could see the lemon drop laced with many potions that tried to get him to trust and be obedient to the headmaster, "Sorry but I'll pass,"

Albus scowled slightly then began his version of small talk, "So how are classes going?"

"Perfectly, headmaster, I am currently receiving private lessons during class although even those are easy. Flitwick says I should have mastered 4th year charms before Christmas, while Valac says I should be done with 6th year around the same time in DADA. Snape says I should be a potions master quite soon but that is no surprise at all."

"A potions master? At your age? How very funny Mr. Potter, playing a joke and all at a time like this."

"No sir, it is not a joke. I've been able to do all the potions we have learned here since I was 7, sir."

"What kind of lie is that lad? You'd be the youngest potion master ever, Snape was 18 when he became one and you, you are only 11."

"Obviously, sir, you forget that Snape has raised me since I was five and as such has trained me in the art of potion making to a T. I am more competent at making almost all potions then half the masters alive today and from what I understand, I have even improved several of the potions I will be required to make for my mastery." Harry sneered when he said sir and glared at the old man for being so naïve and yet so old.

"So, would you care to tell me about your life with Severus?"

"No, I wouldn't"

"Why not young man?"

"Because I have been brought up knowing that when a stranger whom you do not trust asks you a question and you feel threatened you should kick them in the balls and leave. Then again headmaster I have also been taught never to take laced candy from a stranger,"

"Are you accusing me of lacing the candy?"

"No I'm not accusing you of anything sir."

"Fanny!"

Pop

"Yes sir?" The house-elf who just popped in asked.

"Tell Snape I need his most prestigious and useful potion if you get what I mean, and then get some tea for us and pour the potion into the glass you are to give Mr. Potter. Do not tell Snape who the potion is to be used on at all costs." Dumbledore whispered in the elf's ear supposing Harry couldn't hear him, but Harry not only heard him but he knew he was referring to the Vetriserum.

"This will only take a minute or two my boy, she has just left to go get us some tea."

After five minutes the elf popped back in carrying tea however, Harry could tell there was no vetriserum in it and he could tell Dumbledore noticed it as well.

Dumbledore leaned down and whispered hastily to the elf this time Harry couldn't hear it and then the elf popped away.

"So my boy, do you not feel challenged enough?"

"Not at all headmaster, this school for all the prestige it carries is bullocks for anyone with half a brain which obviously is not anyone in the Wizarding community. I am starting to believe I would be better off at the school of Veneficus Ludus Infectus Artifex."

"You do realize that is a dark arts school right? It would be preposterous for you to go to such a school."

"Why?"

"Because you are the boy-who-lived,"

"Really and hear I thought I was a boy who died. Headmaster many boys are alive and thus living. Just because I survived a dark curse doesn't make me special. In fact it may mean I'd do very well with dark arts. Would you prefer the Academia Magister Intemptesta Nox?"

"Mr. Potter, I just want what is best for you, and that is Hogwarts,"

"Sir, you just want what is best for you and well I want what is best for me as does my Uncle."

The door opened and in walked Snape.

"Hello Snape, what is this I hear about you denying my request for vetriserum?"

"You know very well you cannot use such a thing on a student legally without their guardian's permission." Snape retorted.

"Then do I have your permission?"

"Hell no you don't"

"Why not Severus?"

"Because I said so, I am his guardian and as such whatever I choose is considered in his best interests. If I deny you, I must not explain such things to you simply because it is not your problem." Snape sneered at the old man.

"Severus I just want what is best for Harry and I can't do that if I do not know the full story."

"Good thing I know then, isn't it Albus?"

"If you know the full story then please tell me,"

"I would, but it's not your business,"

"The hell it isn't my business this boy is my business and only my business," Albus yelled.

"Headmaster, I do not appricate it that you are treating me as though I am your ward and as such I formally request that you stop or I shall have to have a long talk with the Board of Hogwarts. Such a talk could in fact ruin you. It especially could if I beseech them to allow me to show them these talks via a pensive." Harry said emotionlessly with a small smirk imprinted on his face.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? I never did nor attempted anything illegal as such you are the one in a bad position Headmaster. I implore you to back off or we could have a great deal of issues you know." Harry responded with knowledge beyond his years, but what would you expect from the Heir and future Lord of Slytherin?

"I, I," the Headmaster attempted to muster a response but only appeared even more defeated.

"Good day headmaster." Harry got up and walked out with Snape in tow.

* * *

"Harry, you did wonderful back there, I wouldn't have thought of that." 

"Severus, keep the headmaster in line somehow. I can't keep up weekly confrontations." Harry said with such a force that Snape could tell he had changed personas from his loving nephew to the next Lord of Slytherin.

"I shall try," Snape bowed for good measure knowing better then to mess with him when he was like that.

* * *

Student Updates

Written By:

Harry J.M.P Riddle

Wednesday, September 16th,

Student #1: Ronald Weasley

Talents: Chess; could be used for war tactics and such if changed to the dark side

Fears: Spiders and family death or disloyalty;

Weakness: The need to prove himself better then the family. This need could indeed drive him to join our ranks.

Progress: Seems in love with the IDEA of Harry Potter the boy-who-lived; if we can change this to the person itself in some way could be useful.

Student #2: Neville Longbottom

Talents: Good with plants; not really sure if useful unless we train as an earth mage

Fears: Being a squib; useful by making sure he's powerful enough not to have this questioned

Weakness: A need and drive for strength and power due to constantly being berated for his lack of magic. He could come to us with promises of power.

Progress: Found Harry Potter sticking up for him and since then has become a good, 'friend'

Student #3: George Weasley

Talents: Pranking; could be used to set up elaborate plans that take thinking very far ahead

Fears: His mother

Weakness: Family Loss or betrayal

Progress: Helped Harry Potter thus far and could become loyal.

Student #4: Fred Weasley

Talents: Pranking could be used to set up elaborate plans that take thinking very far ahead

Fears: His Mother

Weakness: Family Loss or betrayal

Progress: Helped Harry Potter thus far and could become loyal.

Student #5: Hermione Granger

Talents: Researching, very smart; could be used for inventing and finding spells

Fears: Not fitting in

Weakness: A need to learn everything she can; could be drawn in with the promise of rare or powerful maybe even illegal books at her disposal.

Progress: Seems a bit distant of Harry Potter due to relationship with Student #1.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall Thursday morning happy to have written a second report the night before and hoping to improve with the three most distant students, #'s 3,4, & 5. 

"Morning Hermione, how are yah?"

"Oh, um, I'm alright Harry and you?"

"Perfectly fine, you ready for Charms today? I heard it was going to be a pretty hard lesson you know, course we have it with the bloody Slytherins"

"Harry! How could you say that?"

"Sorry Hermione, wasn't thinking. Anyways he told us to be ready for a hard lesson, what do you suppose it will be on?"

"I have a suspicion it'll be on summoning large things like a desk for instance."

"Oh well that doesn't sound to hard yah know."

"Yes well from what I hear your mother was excellent at charms, not a surprise you would be too Harry,"

"Suppose your right Herm,"

"Did you just call me Herm?"

"Would you prefer Mione'?

"Hmm yes I'd say I like Mione' better then Herm. Herm makes me sound like a Hermit."

"Ah, sorry bout' that Mione'"

Student #5 smiled broadly, "No problem Harry," She was happy to have somewhere to belong.

"Well we better head off to Herbology,"

With that the two began the trek out to Herbology which promised to be rather mundane to anyone but Neville.

The rest of the day Harry spent talking to Hermione as he noticed his teachers eyeing him much closer then ever before and began to realize the Headmaster wasn't quick to give up a quest.

* * *

Harry was about to open the door to the Great Hall when Draco whispered, "My Lord?" 

"Yes Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently.

"May I speak to you in a more secure location, sir?"

"Yes of course, lead the way," Little did Harry know that Hermione was following him because she overheard Draco calling Harry his Lord. She secretly cast a notice me not charm and an invisibility charm although it was quite feeble, Harry was to tired to notice her as he made his way to an empty classroom.

"Now Malfoy what is it?"

"My Lord, we have found several people who are willing to follow your father's son anywhere. However they wish to know if you have the same ideals as him,"

"I may love my father Malfoy but in no way am I him,"

"So is that a no my Lord?"

"Malfoy, please sit and I shall explain," Harry conjured a normal chair for Malfoy and then a very beautiful one for himself to Hermione's huge surprise he did such wandlessly and wordlessly.

"Now, the thing is Malfoy that before I came here, I did in fact carry my father's ideals. I wanted to kill all mud-bloods and half-bloods and make them bow before me, kissing my robes." This almost made Hermione gasp with anger and betrayal but she held back because he said that was before she met him, "Now however, I find a muggleborn as strong as the top pureblood, besides myself of course, in our class. Now Malfoy, tell me, if these so called 'mud-bloods' were so weak, how could they beat a pureblood? Not just any pureblood but the son of a death eater!"

"I, I, I'm sorry my lord," Draco bowed his head and got on his knees expecting a curcio.

"You shall not be punished until you prove your worth and are marked. I have however changed my view and instead have found that the government is the flaw in the Wizarding World and not the muggleborns. If anything they are keeping Wizarding kind from becoming a bunch of inbreeds. Do you know the long term effects of continual imbreed meant on not only magical but mental stability?"

"No my lord, please explain."

"The same blood could not only turn most purebloods into squibs but it could make it so eventually 90 of all Wizards from pureblood family's would end up in a psyche ward before their 11th birthday. We need the muggle-borns, however we do not need the ministry."

"What shall you do when they call upon you to kill Lord Voldemort, my lord?"

"I would never do such a thing, he may be a bit twisted but he raised me and as such deserves the respect and love that I as his son give him."

"Now leave me and tell them that, also tell them that my father shall not be taking any Hogwarts graduates from now on, if they wish to join any lord it must be me for he doesn't want their inexperience."

"My lord may I have permission to quickly speak freely?"

"Yes, but only quickly,"

"Yes my lord, I must ask, does your father know your true motives?"

"As a matter of fact he does we have made a bet as a matter of fact."

"What bet my lord?"

"After he gets his body back he wishes to attempt to take over the Wizarding World and kill all whom I do not put protection of my mark over. Anyone with my mark shall be untouchable by my father and his death eaters as well as their families. Anyone else however, shall be fair game for him. However, after I graduate, he shall cease his bombardment and will be too old anyways. I shall reform the ministry either by becoming Minister or attacking and taking control of it. I may be dark Malfoy, but I shall not be evil"

Draco nodded and swiftly left with Hermione quietly leaving behind him.

It had been a long day for Harry Riddle, however he was glad Malfoy could only speak the words that he allowed him to and not the rest of it as well as only to those who plan to be loyal.

* * *

Read and Review please. By the way if you have any questions, comments or concerns I will not mind if you ask such in your review. Please take the time to review, it isn't very hard. Not as hard as it is to think up stuff out of no where at least. 

Kelsey66


	11. Chapter 10: The Start Of A Kingdom

**Chapter 10: The Start of a Kingdom**

Exactly five weeks and three days had gone by and it was Saturday, the 24th. The meeting to begin his Kingdom and explain to all eligible people what he stood for and his plans was tomorrow. All the he had left to do in ways of preparing for the conversation was to confront the possible candidates he had been working on getting the trust of for quite some time. First person up, Hermione Granger.

Harry walked into the common room and was pleased to find only Hermione there, "Hey Mione' we need to talk about something you heard last month," Harry said softly hoping not to frighten her with the fact he knew she had listened in.

"What about Harry?"

"What you heard me and Malfoy talking about," Harry said and instantly Hermione stiffened up.

"Oh, that," Hermione whispered out barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Well, first of all, I want you to know you are in no position to be harmed," Harry said soothingly.

"I, I want to know what that was about,"

"If you truly want to know, I shall tell you a few details but nothing key. I would not bring this up if there was not something I wanted you to attend, a meeting to be exact. So ask away and I shall answer what ever you ask, if I think it is appropriate"

"Who's your father?"

"Um, that I can't quite answer," Harry said hoping she wouldn't be mad that her first question was rejected.

"uh, ok then, why does Draco call you lord?"

"I am his Lord, and master as my father is his fathers,"

"So they owe you a life debt?"

"No, they chose servitude out of their own free will,"

"He sounded fearful of you Harry how am I to believe that!"

"The Malfoy's want wealth and power, through me and my father they can gain some, however, they know their place,"

"What is the meeting about?" Mione' inquired.

"I am hoping to recruit for the cause you were listening in on."

"Government reform?"

"Something like that"

"Must I join if I am there?" She asked curiously.

"No, but you cannot, under any circumstance inform anyone there who I am,"

"Why?"

"They cannot know until I know they shall not tell the rest of the world,"

"So how come I can know,"

"Because the only way you will forget it is if I oblivate you. I can do that if you want me to,"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh you don't think I can do it eh?"

"I have no doubt in your ablities after seeing you conjure two chairs without even breaking a sweat at 11 years old."

Harry simply smiled back at her.

"So, what will I call you then?" Hermione asked when seeing him only smile.

"Call me Asmoday or Feurety"

"Why those names?"

"Hermione, you never truly heard what I plan to do to the Government did you?"

"No why?"

"I plan to create a temporary Hierachy for a Kingdom where everything shall be based upon magical or physical as well as mental power and not blood. I shall over take with fear but rule with fairness, something the ministry seems to forget. Now if you tell a single soul between now and the meeting tomorrow on the fourth floor at 8:00. You will regret it,"

"How will I find the meeting room?"

"Draco shall be outside the door until everyone has come, I shall give him a list of people and if they are not on the list, they aren't coming"

"Oh, so I'll be on the list?"

"Yes, and do not be frightened by me tomorrow, See you" And with that Harry seemed to vanish as he melted into the shadows of the common room and reappeared at his bed where he shared his dorm with Neville and Ron who were talking on Ron's bed. Harry walked up to the two and said Hi, making them jump.

"Anyways," Harry said rolling his eyes at the spooked boys, "Do me a favor and go to a meeting I'm hosting at 8:00 on the fourth floor, look for Malfoy, don't say anything until the meeting has adjourned and then I'll reveal myself. If you don't want to come and see what's going on, don't"

With that Harry left the two very curious boys knowing their curiosity would bring them to him.

Harry melted into the shadows again and moved swiftly to the 3rd year common room where he found Fred and George calculating their next prank, "Hey Gred and Forge,"

"Ello' Harry" The twins chorused

"So boys, what if I told you I had a place that your talents would be very helpful,"

"For what?"

"For an extravagantly long prank on the entire Wizarding world in some ways."

"And in others?"

"In others, a way of fixing the blood purity crap,"

"Really?"

"Yes, however that all I can say here,"

"Where can we talk safely then Harry?"

"I am having a meeting with several other people who I am considering with help in this. I will need you to be quiet throughout the meeting unless you have questions. Whatever you do, do not reveal who I am"

"Why?"

"That's part of the 'prank'"

"Ok, where do we go and when?"

"Tomorrow 8:00 in the room of requirement, look for Draco Malfoy, he will let you in"

"Why would he do that?"

"I told him to"

"Yet again, why would he do that?"

"It will all be answered when we get there,"

The twins looked at each other and then turned back to Harry, smiled and nodded that they accepted to come.

"Ok, I'll see you there," With that Harry left for bed as it was only a half our away from curfew.

The next morning Harry arouse at 7:00 and quickly donned his outfit so that all would see he was highest in the Hierarchy and none would even dare question him, at 7:30 he entered the meeting room asking the room of requirement for seating for 50 people, a stage and a podium as well as a backroom for a ritual. Harry donned a black mask on his face that showed a skeleton with flame painting part of the bottom up. The mask read Feurety. On his head was a crown which gave off the illusion of flames however they were not real.

He channeled his shadow magic to turn his iris black and the rest red as well as give off an eerie glow.

He had on him robes he made him self that had on the back his symbol whilst he was around his people. The robes were black with blood red trim and a Cobra dawned the back which war a crown showing him as the Prince Of Slytherin and future King. The Cobra could hiss and there was an exact copy of him on the front of his robes only smaller and on his breast.

On his hip was his sword, the sword of Slytherin, the handle was made of bone and was magically as well as muggly tied to the sword with a metal for the blade that was unheard of. He also had the daggers of Slytherin in his boots, one for each.

His boots were in the style of combat boots with spikes on the toe that were very sharp.

Last but not least he willed his fangs to grow which he only recently discovered he had. In a rage he had never felt before he stormed out only a few days ago and had let a primal instinct over come him, he found out that night that he was part vampire.

He then hid himself by melting into the shadows as Draco filed the people in, there were many Slytherins from almost every year, several 1st and 2nd year Ravenclaws, no Hufflepuffs and only 4 out of the 5 Gryffindors that Harry had invited. The only Gryffin who didn't show was Neville.

He smiled as they sat down and then they began looking around curiously with only the death eaters children knowing somewhat what was going on. None the less, these people were claimed to be worthy and so Harry finally came out of the shadows making several people jump and scream.

"Hello, I am Lord Feurety, Son of Lord Voldemort, and Prince of Slytherin." Harry said in the scariest voice he could.

"I stand before you, to inform you of the future of this land, I am planning to create an empire, unlike my father we shall not simply torture and kill Muggleborns and halfbloods. I care not of your lineage, for it does not make the power inside of you. I am planning to make a place where the powerful shall succeed and the weak shall not suffer but shall not be as important. Why have weak people in charge of the political system? I am not just talking weak in magic or strong in magic. I want people who are strong ethier in brain cells, magic, or strength and depending on which one you are, you shall find your class. I shall sort you, only if you wish to join, into your proper class. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand shot up, "What do you mean by class?"

"This shall be a hierarchy until we have fixed what lays in ruin currently, as such those higher in rank shall be able to order around those lower."

"what for say squibs?"

"They shall be peasants"

"Oh"

"The hierarchy shall consist of first of all The God, or the most powerful of us all, the all mighty all powerful."

"Who's that?" Said a guy he recognized as Blaise Zabini.

"Me"

"Why you?"

A smirk crossed his face, "I am more powerful then Dumbledore and Voldemort put together times 100. I am a shadow master, a mage, an anmigus, a vampire and a future elementalist."

"Oh, so what are the rest of the roles?"

"The next one under God is Lord or Lady. That title shall be given to those I personally deem worthy of being my six second in commands. So far I have only found one. Now those who are deemed worthy shall be renamed something that shall be their new true name based on their animigus form, the old one shall only be to the outer world."

"What is their purpose," Shouted out a random person.

"They shall advise me and help run things in the Kingdom."

"What shall the Kingdom be called?"

"The Kingdom of Hell, to the outer world we shall be considered idiots but that is because I plan to let anyone in regardless of what they are. Dark creatures may be Dark but they are not always evil."

"And after the Lord or Lady?"

"Baron shall come next who shall deal with all civil problems as well as handle the military Sergeants by making sure they don't do anything illegal. After Baron is the Sargeant who shall train and lead the military force into battle. I shall be in the very front however they shall deal with informing their squad of exactly what they need to do. I do not believe in giving everyone all in the information except me and the Lords and Ladies. Everyone else shall be on a need to know basis."

"Will you mark us as your father did?"

"Yes I will, the mark shall differ class to class and change if you are promoted. Each class has different privileges that will be explain once you enter the class. The main privlages that go out to all classes is the ability to communicate with all who hold any of the marks as long as I don't ban you from say the God, Lords and Ladies line. It shall also be a port key by just pressing your finger against it and saying where to. Finally you shall be called by me if something happens or I need you I shall inform you all."

"Now everyone who doesn't wish to be considered please see Draco before you leave, if you don't you shall not leave here alive."

No one moved in fear of what Draco may do.

"Ok then, today is a Sunday and therefore we can do whatever we want to without the headmasters interference. You cannot leave this room without the mark and a test of your skills. After before taking the oath and receiving the mark you shall find out exactly who your leader is. So who wants to go first?"

Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle all raised their hands.

"Ok then you three start the line which I want everyone to get in, after one person comes in I want then next. As I said your mark shall determine your class, after you all get your marks I shall tell you what class that means you are in."

"Nott, your first,"

And so it went on each recieveing their position until he hit the 4 people he was waiting for starting with Hermione Granger, "Granger,"

Into the back room came Hermione, "You know Harry I'm not so sure about this hierarchy thing, I really don't think I could handle being a peasant,"

Harry smirked, "Well Mione' you have no chance at being a peasant,"

"Really whys that?"

"Oh, you'll see," He said and then waved his wand and smirked to himself after reading the results of his test. "Ok Hermione, say this out loud while holding your wand up with you wand arm after that I'll just need to put the mark on you,"

Hermione read the oath quickly to herself before taking a deep breath and saying, "I, Hermione Granger, of sound mind, body, and magic now pledge myself to Harry Potter aka God Feurety aka Lord Asmoday. Until my dieing breath I shall help Harry in his cause to fix the Wizarding World back to it's former glory. I shall stand by him, protect him, and keep his secrets or suffer the pain of magical loss and slow death, so I say it, so mote it be." Red sparks shot out of her wand and then Harry touched his wand to her arm and from it came her new tattoo of, a Black Panther. Harry decided that from then on she would be known as Raylene or wise protector for short, Ray.

"Thank you Mione' please step out and tell Ron it's his turn."

Hermione nodded knowing there was no turning back now and called for Ron then departed.

Harry silently cast the diagnostics spell and smiled at the good results.

"Ok, Ron, it is your turn, read what is said on this paper and then I shall put my wand on your arm and you shall be marked with your class mark."

"Which is?"

"Can't tell you till you get it."

"Ok then so this paper right?"

"Yep and be sure to hold your wand up in your wand hand."

"I, Ronald Weasley, of sound mind, body, and magic now pledge myself to Harry Potter aka God Feurety aka Lord Asmoday. Until my dieing breath I shall help Harry in his cause to fix the Wizarding World back to it's former glory. I shall stand by him, protect him, and keep his secrets or suffer the pain of magical loss and slow death, so I say it, so mote it be." And his wand shot up black sparks before rolling his sleeve up and offering Harry his arm Harry pressed his wand against Ron's arm and on it a picture of a three headed dog appeared. Harry smirked and Ron looked confused at his new tattoo. Harry from then on decided to call Ron, Conan or hound.

"Ron go get both of your brothers now please,"

Ron nodded and yelled for the twins who promptly entered.

"Ok first we shall start with Georges oath and then Freds." Harry said silently doing the charm and smiling to himself again. "You will hold your wand up with your wand arm and say what is written on the paper as will Fred then I shall mark you both."

George nodded and then repeated, "I, George Weasley, of sound mind, body, and magic now pledge myself to Harry Potter aka God Feurety aka Lord Asmoday. Until my dieing breath I shall help Harry in his cause to fix the Wizarding World back to it's former glory. I shall stand by him, protect him, and keep his secrets or suffer the pain of magical loss and slow death, so I say it, so mote it be."

Fallowed after George was Fred, "I, Fred Weasley, of sound mind, body, and magic now pledge myself to Harry Potter aka God Feurety aka Lord Asmoday. Until my dieing breath I shall help Harry in his cause to fix the Wizarding World back to it's former glory. I shall stand by him, protect him, and keep his secrets or suffer the pain of magical loss and slow death, so I say it, so mote it be."

Harry took Georges arm first and place on him the tattoo of a red fox whose eyes were black and twinkling with yellow like night, that could only mean the magical Fox who could run faster then most foxes and had the ability to teleport to anywhere they can see from where they are. Harry thus named George , Avira for Wind which he sensed George would control once trained.

Harry repeated the process on Fred who got the same fox only orange, not red with red eyes that twinkled black. Harry found Fred would control earth however he found that Spyro nickname Spy would suit Fred better.

Harry then excused the two boys, stood up and called finally Draco in. Draco quickly and happily took his pledge and then the tattoo of a dragon which marked him, Harry was quite happy and named Draco, Dracul.

Harry then exited the office and walked upon the stage calling order and attention, they all quieted quickly. "Now, it is time for you to know the meaning behind your tattoos and why they are different from some. The first class is the peasants, only one of you have that but it is the black rose. Next up is the militia with the bloody dagger, the Sergeants with the sword on their back. The Baron with the blood filled goblet, and finally the Lords and Ladies." Harry smiled before continuing, "I shall call each Lord and Lady up to accept their position and the name I have choosen for him or her. I shall knight them with my sword and they shall be my council and only I shall be above them. Ok?"

"Yes Sir," came the chorus.

"Lady Hermione Granger," Harry called and saw a shocked Hermione creep onto the stage.

"Your tattoo is a panther, that means you now have the ability to turn into a panther at will because your tattoo unlocked your animigus ability. Kneel" She kneeled before her Lord and God, "Lady Raylene" He said as he knighted her with his sword, "Rise, Lady Raylene a new person and the first female to join my court," Hermione smiled broadly and rose to her feet, seeing Harry motioning to go to the back of the stage to where a seat was marked "Lady Raylene" there she sat in anticipation of who would be called next, "Lord Ronald Weasley," rang throughout the room.

Ron approached the stage apprehensively where he knelt before Harry to accept his new name, "You are tattooed with a three headed dog and as such can become a Cerberus at will." Harry drew the sword and knighted Ron, "Lord Conan," "Rise Lord Conan"

Ron rose with a look in his eye that showed how much loyalty he truly held for Harry and a thirst to prove he deserved the position handed to him by the most powerful being in the world and then took his seat beside Hermione.

"Lord George Weasley," George nearly ran onto the stage and dropped to his knee awaiting Harry's words, "You are tattooed with a magical red fox and as such can become one at will. I as such name you Lord Avira" He said as he knighted George.

"Lord Fred Weasley" Fred repeated exactly what his previous two brothers had and knelt now before the great Harry Potter, "You are also tattooed with a magical fox only orange instead and as such can become one at will. I as such name you Lord Spyro,"

"Lord Draco Malfoy," Draco smirked he had known he would join the group and rushed to his master and lords side he bowed his head as he dropped to one knee and spoke loud enough for all to hear, "My Lord, I will fallow you to hell and back, thank you for the greatest honor you could ever bestow me,"

"Draco, you are tattooed with a black and red scaled dragon and as such can become one at will. I as such name you Lord Dracul" Finally Harry knighted Draco and Draco rose and took his seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman I give to you, the current Court of Hell. There is one spot left to be filled so I encourage competing over it. All of you try to recruit however do me a favor and do not say more then, being sent by a man named Lord Asmoday,"

"Yes, Lord" They all bowed politely and left except his inner Court whom he turned smirking to address. Boy, did they have a lot to cover…

* * *

Rank and Tattoo and New name if they have one 

Ravenclaw

Terry Boot: Baron / Blood Filled Goblet

Padma Patil : militia / blood dagger

Michael Corner: militia / blood dagger

Stephen Cornfoot: militia / blood dagger

Kevin Entwhistle: Sergeant / sword on back

Eddie Carmichael: militia / blood dagger

Cho Chang: Baron / Blood Filled Goblet

Penelope Clearwater: Sergeant / Sword on back

Roger Davies: militia / blood dagger

Marcus Belby: militia / blood dagger

Slytherin

Draco Malfoy: Lord / Dragon / Dracul

Vincent Crabbe: militia / Blood Dagger

Gregory Goyle: militia / Blood Dagger

Pansy Parkinson: militia / Blood Dagger

Millicent Bulstrode: militia / Blood Dagger

Daphne Greengrass: Baron / Blood Filled Goblet

Theodore Nott : militia / Blood Dagger

Blaise Zabini: Baron / Blood Filled Goblet

Miles Bletchley: militia / Blood Dagger

Bole: militia / Blood

Dagger Derrick: peasant / Black Rose

Terence Higgs: Baron / Blood Filled Goblet

Marcus Flint: Sergeant / sword on back

Adrian Pucey: militia / Blood Dagger

Harper: militia / Blood Dagger

Montague: militia / Blood Dagger Urquhart: militia / Blood Dagger

Vaisey: Sergeant / sword on back

C. Warrington: militia / Blood Dagger

Gryffindor

Hermione Granger: Lady / Panther / Raylene aka Ray

Ron Weasley : Lord / Ceberus (three headed dog like fluffy) / Conan

George Weasley: Lord / Magical RED fox / Avira

Fred Weasley: Lord / Magical ORANGE Fox / Spyro aka Spy

Hiearchy:

God: Harry Potter aka Lord/God Feurety aka King Asmoday

Knights/Advisers/Ladies or Lords Of Hell: Ray, Conan, Dracul, Avira, and Spy

Baron: One for ever Knight/Advisers/Lady or Lord, they do as the Lords or Ladies request as well as God if he asks and hell keep the Sergeants in control

Sergeants: In charge of training the milita and leading their squads into war or battle feild on Gods orders

Milita: In charge of fighting

Peasants: The people who are unable or unwilling to fight and have little to no rights

* * *

If you wish to see pictures of each tattoo please go to my profile where you will find photo bucket links to each one although they are not exact matches they are closest to what i was thinking of.


	12. Chapter 11: May I Have Your Attention

Chapter 11: Lords and Lady, May I Have Your Attention Please!

"Lords and Lady! May I have your attention please; I would like to conduct the first meeting of our court now!" Rang the voice of Feurety

"Where are we to meet?"

Feurety smiled, "Touch you tattoo and say, Potter Manor"

They all did as the were as told and Feurety reached his hand up to a necklace he had made with a charm for every class, a rose, goblet, sword, dagger, and an animal that changed into all five of his court's animigus. "Potter Manor" His voice rang out and he vanished from the room of requirement and into one of his many family homes.

"Welcome Lords and Lady to Potter Manor, if you'll please follow me into the meeting room." Harry led the way into a room with a large table and one big chair at the end that read Lord Feurety as well as six other chairs that were not marked. "Pick whichever seat you wish and from today on it shall read your title." Feurety sat in his seat and took off his cloak revealing some black scale armor underneath.

Ray was first to take her seat in the chair closest to Feurety on his left while Dracul was next and chose the seat on Feurety's right. Conan took the chair next to Hermione while Fred took the seat next to Draco and across from Ron and George sat right next to Fred.

Feurety sat up and looked around at his court who still looked like school children, he'd change that though. "Welcome to the first meeting of the Court Of Hell. I have a few things to go over with you. First, any concerns?"

"My Lord, where shall we start this kingdom?" Dracul asked concerned, everyone was surprised at Dracul's submissiveness.

"That is one of the concerns we are here to talk about. I own land all over Europe and as such we can technically use that. However, it will be traceable and that I cannot handle."

"Well, we could purchase new land under your new name," Ray suggested.

"That we could, and then we can set up a time slowing ward to give us more time to study build up our army."

"Are we really going to attack people?" Ray asked softly.

"Yes, war has casualties we cannot stop that. I have talked to my father and he has decided he doesn't want to wait as long as he was going to before and plans on staging the disappearance of the court to be trained."

"Is that wise My lord?" Dracul asked.

"Dracul why wouldn't it be? It's not like anyone will be able to find us," Conan suggested stupidly showing he was not as adult as the rest in the room.

"Dracul, you have a good question, however we must do it, my father can make it appear as if it was a death eater attack and have us all disappear. We can then pass it off as him kidnapping me and my friends because I am supposedly the only one who can kill him. We must all be trained over the summer as well as all Sergeants. Most of the Barons are death eaters kids and will not want to deny my request for them to spend the summer with us. I will ward the land so that time will slow to a year per day and so that we will not age." Feurety responded.

"We will be there for too long then!" Ray, Avira, and Spyro shouted.

"Only ninety years! Think of how hard we can train in ninety years of not ageing! We will only age as much as we would have in the outer world. On top of that each of you need your own look, and armor so that we can be more imposing."

"So how will this work exactly?" Spyro asked.

"We will have house elves bring us the mail and if your parents wish to have you come back after a month then at least you have 30 years of training. It will work quite well. Plus we need to start creating the castle and the surrounding lands."

"Ok, so till then?" Ray asked.

"We will do the same thing with the Room of Requirement on the weekends. First we need to see what weapon you guys are best at and then allow you to design your own weapon."

"Speak of weapons mate, is that really the sword of Slytherin?" Spyro asked.

"Yes it is," Feurety responded.

"How are you in Gryffindor?" Spyro and Avira asked together.

"I asked the hat"

"Why and how come that worked?" Spyro asked.

"I figured Gryffindors wouldn't help a Slytherin and I didn't want to kill the lot of you, I mean I'd have lost my entire Court except Dracul if that happened. As for how it worked, I proclaimed that by the right of the true Magical and Blood Heir of Slytherin I demanded entry into Gryffindor,"

"And that worked?" Avira whispered shocked.

"Yup, may also help that as I am the first heir magically of any of the Founders, I am now the heir of Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell mate!" Avira and Spyro said together.

"Anyways, today and the rest of the week start to get comfortable with the fact you are now 2nd in command to every person you saw in that room, however there are some ground rules. Do not go against my explict orders, and do not flaunt your power in public unless you are in your uniform which will be made next weekend or the one after next. Last but not least, remember, I am still your superior. Dismissed!"

With that they all port-keyed back into Hogwarts where they found members of Ravenclaw much nicer and Slytherin obedient especially to Harry.

Harry entered class the next day, Monday the 26th to be exact and walked into Herbology with the Slytherins. That is where the teachers began getting suspicious starting with Sprout.

"Today we will be tending to Mars Flytraps; they are cousins to the Venus Flytrap only magical. They lure their prey with a beautiful song and right now have their mouth taped shut. I want you to feed them flies please! Before removing duct tape be sure to put on earmuffs. These are young so their song can only work within a couple of feet of them" Feurety put on his earphones as did his court minus the fox twins as Feurety had christened them.

The fly trap came close to biting his finger and he let out a low growl that most shouldn't have heard but it caught the court and Slytherins attention, they all had a worried look since they had seen the kind of person he could be. "My Lord are you alright," Dracul whispered lowly into Feurety's ear making sure none but he and his God could hear.

"I am fine Dracul, just wish I could stick a dagger in this things throat," Feurety spat.

"I think you should calm my Lord, you are frightening your people,"

Feurety looked around and sure enough most of his people were shifting their eyes on him every couple of seconds so he took a deep breath and calmed down causing them all to breath a sigh of relief.

The rest of the class passed by okay if you didn't notice Feurety casting a silent spell on the plant so that it would die an hour after he left.

The class ended and he quickly cast a cleaning charm on everyone who was marked.

On the way to the next class with Ray on his left and Dracul on his right just as they were when it came to the seating at the court, they were stopped by Neville. Dracul stepped forward to move between the could be attacker and his Lord but Feurety raised his hand and Dracul went back to his position.

"M-m-may I s-s-peak with you alone," Neville barely got out glancing suspiciously at Dracul.

"Sure, how about after class,"

"Al-al-all right"

With that they walked into potions where the weird occurrences continued to happen, this time however, Snape already knew what was going on and just watched happily.

It started out with Feurety being asignned a very hard potion, wolfsbane and Neville convinced he could help Feurety because he figured they had the same potion. "Here Harry, you missed an ingredient," With that Nevile dropped in crushed snake fang and the potion exploded in Feurety's face.

"Mother fucker!" Feurety cursed and threw his hands up stopping the potion from splashing on him. He then moved the caludron so that after he unfroze it, it would land there. He then unfroze it and turned to Neville, "What were you thinking!"

"I-I-I thought you had the same potion as the r-r-rest of us!"

"I was working on the wolfsbane! That could have killed me!"

Dracul rushed to Feurety's side and quickly asked permission to do a diognostics test on Feurety because everyone knew that it didn't work as well if you did it on your self.

"Go for it Malfoy," With that they found that there was no lasting damage to Dracul's relief, he could not live with himself if Feurety was harmed whilst he was nearby.

"Class dismissed, and Neville, a week detention for endangering another classmate,"

The class exited with most of the Slytherins planning a painful death for Neville.

Next up was charms where nothing happened except some of the Ravenclaws were looking at him in awe and amazement throughout the whole time.

After charms was lunch and Neville was finally able to tell Feurety what he wanted to, "H-h-Harry, I need to talk to you,"

"What's up Neville?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend that meeting of yours, some stuff came up, is there anyway I could look into it now?"

"Maybe," Feurety said while using Legilimens silently and finding that Neville was helping Dumbledore find out what the meeting was about, "Ok Neville, you want a shot, meet me on the same floor at the same time this Saturday. Don't be late!" He then turned to go to lunch and talk to Dracul and Ray, the two who seemed to be becoming his right and left hand."

He pressed a finger against his necklace on the pendant of the ever changing animigus animals and said, "Everyone meet me in the room of requirement right now!" He then said, "Room of Requirement" and was instantly transported there as the others did the same. _"Serberus come out boy, I'd like your feed back in this meeting as well,"_ He hissed out at his familiar who was curled around his waist and out he came. He stretched out on the table that was set as Harry called for his house elves to bring food which came almost instantly.

The six of them piled up some food and then asked Harry what it was about, "Neville is planning on spying on us,"

"What, that's upsurd," Conan said.

"I looked into his mind and found that he was missing from the meeting because Dumbledore had been talking to him about it and wanted him to try and go to another one so that he could spy on us."

"What are you going to do?" Ray asked.

"I'm going to create a false meeting that makes it look like it was for a totally stupid reason. The only people I want there is the court, except Dracul."

"What why can't I be there?" Dracul demanded.

Feurety sent Dracul a glare, "Because if you are there he shall wonder why the golden boy is consorting with the son of Voldemort's right hand man!"

"Oh, good point, I am sorry for doubting you my Lord," He said softly.

"So do remember when we have that meeting Saturday morning we are to talk about being a study and training group, we shall talk about such a hard training regiment that it will be impossible for him to do it."

"Agreed!" The court sounded out.

"Dismissed," Feurety said.

The all portkeyed to an empty room near their next classes with Dracul being the last one to leave his Lord, it hurt him to leave his Lord, but he knew he had to.

Friday came quickly along with the great Halloween feast. They all ate together smiling and laughing about how the next day the were going to ditch Neville for good.

Ray stood up however, "I'll be right back boys," She took off to go to the bathroom as the all assumed.

Five minutes later however in ran Trelawney screaming, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Her eyes then rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"Shit," Feurety cursed, "Ray's in the bathroom. Come on," With that Fuertey ran off to find her, his court following. When they got to the girls bathroom they saw a panther trying to find a way around a troll. "Ray!" Feurety shouted and then let out a loud growl. "Stay right there," With that he turned into a Gryffin, something they had never seen him as, and he attacked the troll scratching at it and biting.

Not wanting to be left out Conan concentrated till he turned into a large black three headed dog with glowing red eyes and attacked the troll as well. Dracul felt helpless for he couldn't turn into a dragon here or he may make the ceiling crash around them, he began firing cutting curses, on of them hit an already wounded spot on the trolls neck and promptly decapitated it. All the animals returned to human with smug looks on their faces from the power they had felt in their animal form as well as the primal force they had that gave them the need to kill.

Snape ran into the room and looked at the troll and turned in Feurety, "Oh no you did not do what I think you did,"

"Well what is it you are thinking of Uncle?"

"Uncle?!" The court exclaimed.

"Yes, this is my Uncle,"

"Did you turn into your animigus in front of them?"

"It's alright, they are the Court,"

"Oh, you sure you choose right?" Snape asked eyeing the students.

"Yes they fought valiantly beside me in their animigus forms; hold Dracul, because his was too big,"

"Dracul?"

"Draco," Feurety informed his uncle.

"Ah, what's your form Draco?"

"Dragon"

"No wonder,"

Just then in walked McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"My god! What did you do Severus!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"It wasn't him," Feurety said stepping forward, "It was us,"

"Are you telling me you and 5 other students decapitated and bloodied up a troll, Mr. Potter?

"Yes Professor, that is exactly what I am telling you,"

"Why would you even try to do that?"

"Hermione had to go to the bathroom and was unaware of the troll, we came in and saw her trying to escape it. She couldn't so we hit it with cutting curses. Draco's curse happened to hit where my own curse had previously which had cut a few inches deep already, and decapitated it."

"Did you have to kill it?"

"It was it or us."

"Fine, fifty points to Slytherin and fifty to Gryffindor."

"Mr. Potter, I would suggest getting a teacher next time," Dumbledore spoke up finally, "You may not be so lucky again,"

The court headed off to Gryffindor tower except for Dracul who walked down to the dungeons with Snape.


	13. Chapter 12: Weapons of War

Chapter 12: Weapons of War

The next day he awoke at 7:00 and quickly dressed in his normal apparel with his black and red hair flowing around his shoulders whilst wearing his black and blood red trimmed robe. He walked down to Gryffindor common room which was empty except, Spyro and Avira talking lowly, "Hello boys,"

"Oh, hello, My lord," Spyro and Avira said together.

"Where were you two when the troll attacked last night? We could have used your foxy help you know," Feurety winked at them.

"Well my Lord, we are sorry but we were trying to hold off the teachers by setting off a prank, we figured if you had to kill a troll, you wouldn't want any interruptions."

"Thank you for thinking about that. You held them off long enough for it to die and us to revert to human form."

"You guys attacked it in animal form?"

"Yes we all did, except Draco, he just wouldn't have fit in the room,"

The twin foxes nodded and then Avira spoke up, "My lord, pardon my question but, what form were you?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes!" The twins said egarly forgetting the boy before them was their superior for the time being.

Feurety smirked, "Alright then," Swiftly Feurety transformed into a beautiful Gryffin before them and walked around in circle for a second before laying on the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Spyro shouted.

"You're a fucking Gryffin!" Avira said delighted.

Feurety gave a toothy grin before reverting back to his human form and standing up.

"So the troll had to take on a Gryffin, a panther, a three headed dog, and a wizard armed with cutting curses?"

"Yep,"

"Did it die?"

"Conan didn't tell you eh? Yes it is dead, got decapitated after I cut it's neck open enough Dracul shot a cutting curse that connected with the previously made gash and off went his head."

"Wicked!" The twins said.

"Ok, looks like we should head to the Room Of Requirement for our 'Work out' session aka ditch Neville," Feurety then touched his necklace and spoke, "Room Of Requirement, work out room." He disappeared with the twins following not far behind and then he sent a message to the rest of the court except Dracul to meet them there.

Feurety looked around and saw muggle machines that were powered by magic liked treadmills and weight machines. He noticed that he and Ray were the only two to know what they were.

"Remember, we are going by our public names because Neville will be here."

"Ok, Harry," Ray said giggling after calling Harry, Feurety for so long.

"Got it Mione'?" Feurety turned her own trick on her.

"Yah yah, too bad Draco isn't here to see this," Conan said since he had started treating Dracul and Feurety as brothers he was missing one of his four true brothers.

Feurety nodded and then headed over to a treadmill and put it on the fastest speed it could go and just started jogging. Ray soon joined him on the treadmill next to him and they were jogging together.

"Um, I think I speak for all three of us when I ask, what the hell are those things and how does it work," Conan said.

"Well this is called a treadmill; it's a muggle invention the Room got to work on magic. Pretty much you set your own pace and run. However Conan can you go wait outside the door for Neville he should be here soon,"

"Its Ron remember," Conan said laughing at his old name, "It'll go wait outside though." With that Conan left as Feurety showed Spyro and Avira how to work the machine.

Five minutes passed and they were all doing a good run when Conan returned with Neville.

"H-h-hey Harry,"

"Hey Neville, grab a treadmill click the up button till the number stops changing and run,"

Conan joined the rest of the court in running and noticed that they were all doing a very good jog and wondered how it was working. What he didn't know is that when Feurety said that each class had perks, he meant it. His courts tattoo would help them reach the highest form of fit their current bodies could pull off without being unhealthy. This was one of those helps, higher stamina and faster reflexes along with running.

Neville on the other hand tried to run with them but found himself being thrown off the treadmill with great speed and wondering how the hell the could run like that.

Neville got back on it and hit the down button until the number read three and noticed everyone else was running on 20 without breaking a sweat.

After a half hour of doing that Feurety called out, "Ok! Stop!" They all slowed to a stop and got off, "Welcome to one of the many work out sessions to come as long as you are part of this club! Did you guys like your warm up?"

"Yes!" The court responded while Neville was near hyperventilating especially now that he realized it was only a warmup.

"Ok then, next up, weights!" A weight bench showed up that didn't have anything weighing less then a hundred pounds on it making Feurety smirk because he knew that Neville couldn't do it. "Remember you guys, if you can't keep up on the easiest parts of this workout like running or weight lifting I will refuse to allow you back in here!"

Feurety then grabbed a weight bench about put on 1,000 pounds smirking because of his vampire strength he could technically hold a 10 ton truck over his head without breaking a sweat.

He smiled as he watched Neville out of the corner of his eye just struggling his life away trying to do one hundred pounds while everyone else was doing three hundred. Feurety couldn't wait to do the rituals he was secretly planning for all of his court, he was going to turn all of them into Hybrids depending on their battle personality they would have different demons in them.

He had them a do a few more things before asking them to all stop and pay attention, "Good job everyone I'm very proud of you, however, Neville. I'm going to have to not allow you to train with us until you can keep up. When you think you can just contact me. Now if you don't mind, I need to talk with them about a training schedule."

Neville only nodded and left quickly not even turning around or he would have noticed the door disappear as he left.

Back inside the room, the real meeting was underway.

Feurety put his finger on his necklace and spoke into the animal sign, "Dracul, come into the room now,"

Dracul popped in and finally Feurety could begin his plan, "Ok boys and girl, ready to become men and women?"

"Yes!" The chorused

"Good," Feurety though hard about every weapon he could think of and the room started providing, first starting with the close range weaponry.

"Dracul, you are up first, these weapons will call out to you if you are meant to use any of them. Just close your eyes and a light should appear bright enough to pierce through the darkness of your shut eyes, walk towards that light and it should get more defined until you find the weapon you are destined to wield. If the weapon is not here, it is a ranged weapon."

Dracul closed his eyes and for the first time in all his life he felt like a man as he was drawn closer and closer to his light. He found it and put his hand on it, over him swept a feeling of content and power.

"Open your eyes" Feurety instructed and Dracul did as he was told, before him was a mace club. It was shaped with a green handle and the ball was about the size of a softball with spikes sticking out of it.

"Well, well Dracul, seems like your hands found their way to a mace. This one however is not yours, it is just what your weapon will be like. You shall construct your own weapon and wand as well. We will start all of your construction after finding everyone's weapons. So take that and go to the right side of the room. Examine it, get a good feel for it. Conan, you next,"

Conan stepped forward and closed his eyes , he saw a bright navy light coming from the far left side of the weapons and walked towards it, he dropped his hand and ran his fingers over it finding it to be a hilt. "Open your eyes Conan, and look upon your katana." Conan opened his eyes and before him, sure enough, was a Japanese katana.

"Take that and join Dracul, Conan. Next up, Ray,"

Ray walked forward and slammed her eyes shut, and walked towards the blood red light she saw. When she got there she ran her fingers over it and found two big blades on each side of a piece of wood. After being instructed to open her eyes she found herself looking at a double headed axe with a skull imprinted on the axe blades. She picked it up and joined the two prior to her.

"Spyro, your up next."

Spyro looked around for a good five minutes with his eyes shut looking for the light everyone else had felt, but he found none. "Feurety there is no light,"

"Ranged then" as Feurety said that the weapon rack turned into ranged weapons and then Spyro saw his light. He walked to it and rested his hands on a bow and arrow. He opened his eyes and looked at Feurety.

"Well, well, you have a long bow in your hands, that must be a great sign."

"A long bow?"

"Yes it should shoot pretty far and make you useful for air attacks or we could put you in trees and such."

"Ok last but not least, Avira"

Avira closed his eyes like his brothers before him and found his hand soon resting on a crossbow.

"Looks like the twins shall be our ranged people and as such not on the front lines. However that can be a bad thing when they notice two of the court missing from the front lines. I suggest that you two also pick up a short sword and learn to atleast be profiecnt so if people get to close you aren't totally screwed."

The two nodded. "Ok now, tommarow we will meet here and work on finding the wood and metal you guys will need to be most intoned with your weapons as well as making your own wands and finding the best cores. We can't have you guys being traced by the ministry during an attack now can we?

"Dismissed,"

Everyone left to their common room for a good night rest before the construction began. They had each shrunken their weapons to hold onto them till then.


	14. Chapter 13: The Wand and The Runsepoor

Chapter 13: The Wand and the Runespoor

"No, the pronunciation is pro-te-go!" Feurety was tutoring a few of his people for the classes, mainly Slytherins while waving around his, Chimera and Runespoor filled wand when he normally used the Griffin and Kelpie one.

"Come on Greengrass, it isn't the levitation charm, stop swishing and flicking!" Feurety commanded.

Silently in the corner McGonagall was watching as Harry taught the students better the teachers were.

Finally Daphne Greengrass got a suitable shield up and Feurety smirked, "Good, now lets see what it can stand up to"

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" Daphne said obviously scared.

"Oh, calm down I'll just use a stuner, I don't want to kill you or anything" Feurety reassured her.

"Ok, if you insist,"

Feurety moved his wand and muttered something just to make sure that McGonagall didn't notice it was actually not the right incantation and that he was doing it wordlessly in a way. The red light came out of his wand, hit the shield and shattered it. "Well Greengrass, just work on it a bit. Magic is like a muscle, if you don't use it enough, you'll lose the strength."

"That's, Harry" Daphne said and then went back to practicing.

McGonagall hadn't noticed the silently cast spell, but instead the peculiar wand it was cast with. "Mr. Potter, will you please come with me to the headmasters office?"

"What did I do this time Proffessor?"

"We will talk about it when we get there,"

"Fine, mam'" Feurety said trying not to sound peeved.

The walk to the headmasters office was silent and only one word was spoken, "Lemon Head"

With that the Gargoyle jumped aside and the two walked into the room and up to the desk where the headmaster was sitting, "Who do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Albus, Mr. Potter here is not using the wand he normally does." McGonagall informed Albus.

"Really, may I see your wand Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster requested.

"I hardly see why that's relevant sir,"

"Well, I just want to take a look at it, see how well it works for you and if it truly is yours,"

"Well, sir, if I were you I wouldn't even touch it seeing as it only works for me."

"What?"

"It's a specially made wand, totally legal however,"

"Specially made? I wasn't aware they still did that!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Not everyone buys an Olivander's wand."

"Who made it then?"

"Sorry, headmaster, it is costumer/maker, confidentiality. The maker as well as the ingredients in this wand is, and always will remain private information."

"What about your normal use wand?"

"Same story, it just uses normal spells better,"

Suddenly hissing came from out under Feurety's robes, it was Seberus _"Master, are you done yet with this fool?"_

Feurety ignored the other two and hissed back, _"I wish however they seem to think everything is their problem that isn't,"_

_"May, I bite them? I have five able fangs my Lord,"_

_"No, that is ok my friend, as much as I wish death upon the old man, it is not now nor here that I shall give him it,"_

_"Ok, my lord, I shall not however just stand by if he attacks you, I shall bite him with a non leathal bite if he moves against you," _

_"Thank you my friend for your protection and loyalty,"_

_"Always my Master,"_

Feurety then looked up and a smirked crossed his face when he realize how freaked out the other two in the room were.

"Mr. Potter, snakes aren't on the list, hand him over to the Headmaster immediately," McGonagall demanded.

"I'm sorry but if you so much as touch my familiar I will revoke the rules I gave him on killing meddling old fools,"

"Your familiar is a snake and you speak parsletounge?" Albus said surprised.

"Congrats, you can think Dumbledore,"

"But, that's impossible, you must have inherited it through Voldemort's attack on you."

"Your dismissed for now boy"

With that Feurety left the elders to contemplate what to do.

"Albus what are we going to do if word gets out?"

"I don't know, but I'm sick of surprises. I think Mr. Potter should take a skills and heritage test from Gringotts. I'll call them and have them come, when they get here we will inform Mr. Potter, that way he can't wiggle his way out of it."

"Ok then Albus, if that's what you think is best, then we will do it,"

Feurety had left the meeting with Albus to go have another one with much more important people, his court.

"Ok, everyone I welcome you to another meeting of the court and request that we design the battle robes as well as schudels for training of each military unit starting next weekend. So first, battle robes for each part of the military."

"Well maybe we should just make them all look alike." Conan suggested dimwittingly.

"No, then people won't be able to find their commanders," Ray interjected.

"Well we could make them similar but not too similar." Drucul pitched in.

Feurety just sat back smirking.

"What if they were like their tattoo symbols on their battle robes," Spyro said.

"Feurety you are being awfully quiet what's on your mind?"

"Well, you see I was thinking that my robes would be as you saw them earlier only with a flaming crown instead of a snake wearing a crown. Yours I was thinking of a picture with a shield that said All Hail The King Of Hell, it isn't because I'm conceited it's just the whole Lord thing it gonna confuse people. You guys will also have your weapons as well as a shield with the picture of your animal and your name at the bottom of the shield. I'm going to experiment to make it so they can block even the AK. You will have the same time of robes as me and we will give you a way to hide your face."

"What kind of way,"

"Ok, I have a pretty crazy idea, I want to turn you all into different demons via a ritual. I am a vampire, the rest of you however are only human while I am almost a true immortal. I wish to find a way to transform you into hybrids so you can shift between the demon and the human. That should not only cover you identity but make you stronger even in human form."

"Will it be dangerous?" Ray asked worried.

"No, it shouldn't be,"

"Ok, what kind of demons are you thinking?"

"Well, lets hold off on that till I finish with the battle robes, which by the way I have an already made version of each," Feurety smiled softly and waved his wand, before him appeared 5 suits. Each suit had magical chain mail, a shield, a place for the weapon they were going to make that would resize to fit it, and robes made of silk that were black with red trim and only the back said, "All Hail, King Asmoday, King of Hell." The King Asmoday and King of Hell would alternate back and forth.

"You really made these already!" Raylene said excited at getting the gift.

"Yes, by hand myself."

"Wow, did you make the other ranks as well," Spyro said in amazement.

"Yes, I did, however I also made them so anyone could copy them if they knew the incantation I made up, that way we have an unlimited number of battle robes and armor. Take your armor, shrink it, and hold onto it" They did as he said quickly and then sat back down in their correct positions. "Now, you guys ready to see the other ranks battle armor?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

Feurety smiled and waved his wand again, "Here is the Baron's outfit."

The armor was pretty much the same chain mail and the weapons holster was made for a sword as well as a wand holster in the sleeve. The robe itself was basilisk scales and was black however charmed to glimmer goldish while having a sword on the back that said Baron and had a blank spot apparently for the Baron's name.

The next robe set was made for a sergeant and was the same material however it didn't glimmer and read 'Sergeant' instead.

The last set of robes was also alike only it was Dark Maroon with black trim and read the word 'Militia' with no space for a name.

"So what do you guys think?" Feurety asked.

"I think it will be easy to tell the difference in the ranks as well as confusing the other side in what they should look for when being afraid since its very different from how the death eaters go about things." Ray told him happily.

"Ok next order of business, the training schedule."

"Well, honestly they need more then an hour a day per unit on the weekend or it will take forever," Avira pointed out.

"Exactly, so I was thinking of making it so that the Room of Requirement will slow down time to like a day per hour or something, and if we need more time to a year per hour. So it would be a day on the inside but an hour to the rest of the world."

"That's brilliant my Lord," Dracul said.

"So all in favor, say aye"

"Aye" Rang throughout the room.

"Good, last but not least, the demon races I wish you to choose from." Feurety started, "For instance, Dark Elf, Lycan, Valkyrie, Faery, and the Feline races."

"Lycan? Won't that just make us werewolves?" Conan asked.

"No, that it wouldn't, werewolves are infected with Lycanthropy however they aren't Lycans. Lycans have complete control and do not rely on the moon. The look kind of like werewolves but not entirely because they don't tear at themselves and as such look more like hairy dog faced people with super strength. Infact Conan since you are the only dog in this court I believe you shall be most suited with Lycan."

"I think that sounds good to me," Conan said softly.

"Good, next is the Dark Elf. Now they are almost impossible to kill except by those who preformed the ritual. Dracul, you shall be the Dark Elf, and as such the only way you shall die is by my hand,"

"Yes my lord," Dracul bowed his head slightly.

"Ray, you are the only girl and as such the only one able to be a Valkyrie. Upon the ritual you shall sprout wings because Valkyries are considered that Angels of Death for the fly above the battle field a lot of the time like bird of prey."

"Now Spyro, you shall be a Faery," Spyros face turned from glee to dismay, "Now its not as bad as what you are thinking, Faeries have their own type of magic and actually aren't good nor evil, they also aren't tiny. They are cousins of the Elvin race and extremely powerful."

"Finally Avira, you shall be of the feline race which means whenever you turn into the cat version of you, you shall sprout a tail and get a bit hairy as well as your ears shall change and you may grow wiskers. However you shall get the cat reflexes and tendency to land on your feet as well as granted 9 lives."

They were all grinning by the end of Feurety's speech. "Now once the transformation is over you shall be able to go back and forth between the two types of yourself. The strength you gain will be the only thing to stay with you in your human form as well as the near immortality you should gain. Use the gift I will soon give you well," Feurety then left the room silence behind him as he disappeared and landed back at Hogwarts in an empty common room that was soon filled with the court."

McGonagall however was also soon in the room, "Mr. Potter, the headmaster wants you to meet him in the room to the right of the defense room."

Feurety only nodded and headed there, he stoped right before opening the door and used his vampire hearing to pick up on what was being talked about inside the room, "So all he will have to do is take the test normally and we shall find out who he's descended from correct?" Albus said.

"Yes that is correct Mr. Dumbledore," A goblin voice Feurety recognized a bit as the goblin who tested him years ago.

"Ok, thank you, he should be here any moment."

Feurety waited five more minutes before walking in. "So why am I here?"

"Well Mr. Potter, I think you should take a test so that we can see what we can train you in. All you have to do from what I understand is walk into that water and go under it. After that you will walk through that door with me and we shall see what you can do and who you are related to. If I am correct the first room is the realations then we walk into another room with the talents. You know it took a lot of work to set this up at Hogwarts." Feurety only nodded and entered the water wanting to get it over with.

He got out and dried off and then turned to the goblin for instructions. "Ok, Mr. Potter follow me," Feurety followed him and Dumbledore was following behind. The goblin stopped and turned to Dumbledore, "This is a private affair that you cannot look at Mr. Dumbledore for his guardian and him have yet to give you permission to know such personal information. As such, you shall have to stay here."

"But! I set it up!"

"It is classified sorry, now Mr. Potter why don't we proceed."

Feurety nodded and followed him into the room where he found something a tad bit beyond peculiar.


	15. Chapter 14: The Heir of Who?

Chapter 14: The Heir of Who?

"Ok Mr. Potter I know we have done this test on you before but, he paid us to do it again. We have however improved the test since both you and him last took it. We now have it so you will go under the water and there will be two parchments, each one will write on it self. The first shall write you skills and talents, while the second shall write everyone you are related to in normal writing. Everything in italics and underlined shall be who you are the heir of. If the italics are also bolded that means you are currently the Lord of that family. Got it?" The goblin asked.

"Yes, I do,"

"Ok then just dunk your self in the water and wait a bit."

Feurety nodded and waded into the water before submersing himself. It felt like forever however he kept calm and then felt the water draining around him and he walked back out.

The goblin smiled and handed him the talents parchment first it read as follows;

---------------------------------------------------------

_Talents and Skills of Harry James Marvolo Potter-Riddle_

Animigus: Gryffin

Seeing Ability

Fire Elemental

Water Elemental

Earth Elemental

Air Elemental

Shadow Mage

Parsletounge

Animi-tounge

_(Ability to talk to other Animigus when they are in their form)_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well Mr. Potter-Riddle that is quite a long list of talents there. You ready to see your family ties?"

"Yes, I am,"

He handed Harry the second parchment that read as follows;

---------------------------------------------------------

(realated / _heir / **Lord)**_

_Family Ties of Harry James Marvolo Potter-Riddle_

_**Grinwald**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Merlin**_

_**Potter**_

_Osiris_

_Black_

Malfoy

Parkinson

Snape

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well then, apparently it has finally happened," The goblin said cryptically.

"What has happened?" Feurety demanded.

"There is a very old prophecy if you wish to know it, I may finally reveal it. We were sworn to tell no human except the one it was destined for;

"_Ages will come and pass upon the greatest of them all,_

_However a time shall come,_

_When the darkness is rising_

_And the light corrupt_

_A man in the body of a boy,_

_Shall join the wand wielders world once more._

_This boy shall be of all elements and shadow_

_He shall be the child of darkness born to those of the light,_

_He shall take the corrupt worlds and unite them_

_He shall be born with the blood of those who founded, _

_those who destroyed,_

_And the one whose name is still revered_

_He shall be immortal in the truest form, royalty of death_

_He shall heed every word and plunge the world into darkness_

_Out of the darkness however, shall come the greatest empire ever created_

_And with it, the greatest King, to ever live."_

"How do you know it's me?" Feurety asked surprised.

"You have all the elements at your disposal, you are a shadow mage, born with with darkness in your heart to two of the greatest light aurors in a while. You have the blood of the founders of Hogwarts, the blood of Grinwald who destroyed part of the Wizarding world, and you have the blood of Merlin, a man whose name is revered even today. Finally you are a descendant of Osiris."

"Who is Osiris?"

"An ancient god of death, and the creator of the vampire. His descendents are said to be immortal and unable to die unless they choose to. However it the blood only claims a person as their descendant if it deems them worthy. A person hasn't been deemed worthy in over 400 years so we thought they had died out. All the familes connected to Osiris will be denied to the person unless they are deemed worthy."

"So is that why only Slytherin, Potter, and Black showed up the first time I took the test, he didn't consider me worthy quite yet?"

"Correct, now however, well now you have a lot of inheritances to sort out."

"So I'm immortal?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter you will never die until the day you choose to,"

"But I'll keep aging?"

"No, after you hit 21 that's how you'll look."

"That's, that's fucking amazing,"

"Oh, one more thing, I'm going to have to ask Dumbledore to let me take you to Gringotts to get the letters each person left for their magical Heir."

"Um, hasn't there been an heir for them already?" Feurety asked.

"No, there hasn't not a magical heir, only a blood one. A magical one is choosen by the person who is looking for a magical heir by using a special family crystal ball to look into the future, there they find the right person and personally select them. It can be a day into the future or a million years. You are the magical heir of Grinwald, Merlin, Osirs, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff ." Responded the goblin.

"What does that mean?" Feurety inquired.

"It means you will get the equivalent of their powers when you turn 17. Every single one of them combind. Plus your name is now different." The goblin told Feurety grinning from ear to ear.

"Different how?" Feurety said startled.

"It is now, Harry James Marvolo Potter-Riddle-Grinwald-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Merlin-Osiris." The goblin told him with a huge grin.

"Fuck! Who the hell would want a name that long!" Feurety exclaimed.

"Well most people are lucky to be the magical heir to one powerful person, you ended up with six. Oh and you get five seats on the Ministry W thingy."

"Lovely, so can we go get my letters?" Feurety said impatiently.

"Of Course, um what should I call you?"The goblin asked not wanting to have to call the boy, Lord Potter-Grinwald-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Hufflepuf-Slytherin-Merlin-Osiris.

"Lord Potter, I don't want any one else to know that long ass title just yet,"

"Ok, Lord Potter, Follow me now please," The goblin began leading him out and lighting the parchment on fire so that Dumbledore couldn't read it.

Dumbledore was eagerly waiting out the room, "So what were the results Mr. Potter,"

"The results were interesting," Feurety told the old coot.

"May I see?" Albus inquired.

"No, the results went up in flames," Feurety said smirking.

"What?" Albus asked in disbelief.

"We lit them on fire before you left, that's what," Feurety then turned to the goblin, "Talk it out with the headmaster here, while I go tell my Uncle so we can look over the letters together, I really want him with me,"

"Okay sir," The goblin said.

Feurety then left to go to the dungeons quickly and into Snapes office, "Sev, you will never guess what happened!"

"What?"

"I was called in to talk to Dumby and found out that he wanted me to take the heritage and skills test so he could see the results. So I took the test but the goblin wouldn't let him see the results, so he's really mad right now. Anyways, we need to go to Gringotts now to look over some letters and the stuff I inherited I can't tell you anything here because I'm worried he will find out somehow or having listening charms."

"Ok then Hare, we will go to Gringotts," Snape said smiling.

"Um, what happens if Dumbledore says we can't go if he doesn't?"

"Then we let him go to Gringotts but not the inheritance room, the second we are off of Hogwarts land he has no authority over you,"

"Ok, let head back to his office,"

When they got there the goblin and Dumbledore were fighting only to stop once they saw Feurety and Snape enter the room.

"Sir, this man has the audacity to demand he comes with us to the bank!" The goblin protested.

"Mr. Potter, I must come, it isn't safe if you don't train with people who know what you can or cannot do." Dumbledore said with a look in his eyes that said he actually believed the rubbish coming out of his mouth.

"Fine Headmaster, you can escort me to the bank along with my uncle and Mr. Griphook here," Feurety said motioning to the Goblin and then winked at him.

"Good, so portkey it is?"

They all nodded and watched as the headmaster made a portkey, "portus,"

Then they all took hold and found themselves landing in Gringotts.

"Ok, now sir, if you will please follow me to meeting room #1," They followed him and entered the room where Griphook called for a lower goblin, "Please go get Mr. Potters solicitor as well as the manger and a few body guard," Griphook told the goblin.

Ten minutes later the Solicitor, manger, and body guards were all in the room.

"Ok, will you please escort Mr. Dumbledore to the waiting room?" Griphook asked the body guards but his voice showed it was more of an order.

"Now look here, Mr. Potter, said I could escort him here," Albus said angrily.

"You have escorted me Mr. Dumbledore, however I am now at the bank and all we agreed on was you escorting me **to** the bank" Feurety stressed the word to, so that Albus would understand that was really all they agreed on. The guards each took an arm of Albus' and escorted him out they closed the doors as they left so the meeting could begin.

"Now why was I brought down here?" The bank manager asked.

"My Lord," Griphook bowed his head, "We have great reason to believe we have found the prophecy child,"

"You jest," The manger exclaimed.

"No, sir," Griphook turned to Feurety, "Do I have permission to tell him your full name?"

"Go for it. As long as he doesn't tell Dumby I don't care,"

The manager nodded that he wouldn't tell and then turned to Griphook who said, "This my Lord is, Lord Harry James Marvolo Potter-Riddle-Grinwald-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Merlin-Osiris."

Snapes eyes widened, "When did this happen? His test didn't say that before!"

"He recently was accepted by the vampire part of his blood which unlocked the rest of the hidden families,"

"So Harry is a full vampire now?"

"No he is a half vampire, royal."

"a Royal!"

"Descended from the creator of vampires himself."

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Do you wish to hear the prophecy of your nephew?"

"Yes please,"

_"Ages will come and pass upon the greatest of them all,_

_However a time shall come,_

_When the darkness is rising_

_And the light corrupt_

_A man in the body of a boy,_

_Shall join the wand wielders world once more._

_This boy shall be of all elements and shadow_

_He shall be the child of darkness born to those of the light,_

_He shall take the corrupt worlds and unite them_

_He shall be born with the blood of those who founded, _

_those who destroyed,_

_And the one whose name is still revered_

_He shall be immortal in the truest form, royalty of death_

_He shall heed every word and plunge the world into darkness_

_Out of the darkness however, shall come the greatest empire ever created_

_And with it, the greatest King, to ever live."_

"So why are we here?" Snape inquired after Griphook finished the prophecy.

"The heir of Hogwarts, also known as the heir of all four founders, the heir of Merlin, the Heir of Grinwald, and the Heir of Osiris were each to be given a letter once they came into light. They all just happen to be Mr. Potter, as such he has four letters to read and six new inheritances to collect on."

"Ok then, let us see the letters,"

"First letter we have for you, the letter to the heir of Hogwarts. Mr. Potter cut your finger and put a drop of blood on the seal on the back," Feurety nodded and did as such before willing his finger to heal with his vampiric powers. The seal then broke exactly in half and Feurety opened the letter it read as;

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Potter, Our Magical Heir

If you are reading this now then you have come into your inheritance as the Heir to Hogwarts. We are not the people you hear about in history books. All of us are dark but none are evil. Slytherin was never a bad person although he did have the chamber, it was not to kill muggleborns.

Now you are probably wondering the reason for this letter and it isn't to tell you about the real us. It is to tell you about the real Hogwarts.

There is no good or evil when it comes to magic. Magic is magic. We started the school to teach magic of all sorts: Ritual, daemonic, wand and wandless all kinds. We have seen the future through Helena's eye and know that Hogwarts has lost its way ever since magic began being classified. The school moto was never suppose to be, "Don't tickle a sleeping dragon," The moto was to be, "There Is Only Magic." We know of your future and only ask that Hogwarts remain unharmed and returned to its former glory. Change the schools way of teaching when you finally fix the world, because right now in your time, it is narrow.

From,

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Gryffindor

---------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, what does it say?"

"They want me to change Hogwarts back to the orginal point of it when I take over the world,"

"Oh, that sounds cheery," Snape said laughing a bit, "Four of the greatest people in wizarding history aren't saying, 'no don't take over the world,' they are saying 'if your going to fix the world, fix our school while your at it.' That's just priceless."

Griphook smiled a bit, "Next letter now, this one is from Grinwald," Harry dropped some blood on that seal as well and it opened up.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Potter, my Magical Heir,

If you are reading this, then I am dead and you are the next of the Grinwald line. Now I have seen that you shall bring pride back to the Grinwald name after a humiliating death I have apparently suffered.

You are a Grinwald and as such, you should know, destiny isn't always set in stone, but when it isn't don't fight it, live with it. Choices decide who we are. When we get to a point in our lives where there is the hard choice and the easy one, that is when we know who we are truly. When you get to the choice on whether or not to kill Dumbledore however, do it, just yell Avada Kenvadra or cut his head off, the bastard deserves it.

I wasn't lucky enough to be given my vampire blood, but my last name is Grinwald and I knew we were descended from Osiris. If you are worthy however, I congratulate you, none since my great grandfather times six greats, have been granted such an honor. I know your last name is not only Grinwald, but none the less, wear our name with pride.

From,

Grinwald

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was insightful," Feurety said laughing.

"What?" Snape asked

"All Grinwald wants is Dumbledore six feet under by the hand of his descendant" Snape burst out laughing.

"I think I can give him that request," Feurety said smiling and the goblins smirked a bit as well.

"Two more letters to go Mr. Potter." Griphook said and handed him the letter from Merlin.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Potter, My magical Heir,

You are my magical heir and shall do the same as I, great things, they will be revered by many, however hated by many too. You shall fight a great number of battles. In my vault you shall find a shield that shall bear the magical crest of all who weild it and shall block even the killing curse.

I hope you shall use everything in my vault well, along with the shield there are many enchanted items helpful for fighting. I am remembered for my deeds and I hope that someday your name may even out shine mine. Be well my heir, and just so you know, if you are in need of me, my portrait shall lie in the vault.

From,

Merlin

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to have to test that somehow!" Feurety exclaimed.

"Test what?"

"He has a shield that black the AK, anyways, final letter please?"

Griphook nodded and handed Feurety the letter written by Osiris himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Potter, My magical and Vampirical Heir,

You are the next in line for the throne and shall take it once your great-great-great grandfather decides his life has been long enough. Every immortal vampire gets to a point where they decide their life was long enough. Royals are the only immortal ones, as such you shall be one too. You shall only have one mate and they shall become royalty after you turn them into a vampire. In my vault you shall find many texts and scrolls on the true nature of vampires.

You shall be above all except one, the King of Vampires. The blood of vampires force them to listen to the royals and only the ones higher then the one who ordered them around can veto what they said. That means you are the Prince of Vampires or Prince Harry Osiris. They shall bow down to you, the only vampire that shall not, is the King.

You shall find the royal advisor will come and find you within days of reading this and he shall teach you. You are the chosen one of Osiris himself and so they will believe you to be the greatest vampire to ever walk the earth. Even the King shall look to you for advice. Tread carefully however, many shall use you in the vampire Kingdom as a way to achieve their own ends.

Bring my Kingdom and yours together eventually and it shall only enforce your strength, that I promise you. If you are ever in need of advice I shall come to you in your sleep with all the knowledge I carry on that of which you are seeking.

From,

Osiris, God of The Dead

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, may I have these letters put in Osiris's vault so I may read them again at a later date?"

"Yes of course, do you wish to visit your vaults now?"

"Yes lets do that,"

With that they headed down on the bumpy car ride to first, the most well guarded vault, the vault of Osiris, the god of the dead himself.

* * *

Ok, to everyone who wanted a Draco/Harry story I have come to the conclusion that I literarly can't write one because I don't like the idea of one guy having sex with a girl let alone two guys, cause well I'm a lesbian. So I have decided to make it fem slash and pair Harry with someone else. 

Reviews please!


	16. Chapter 15: God Feurety's New Title

Chapter 15: God Feurety's New Title: Prince Osiris

Feurety stood finally before the oldest vault ever held in Gringotts. He smirked knowing that all these vaults would definitely improve his Kingdom, the Kingdom he now knew was destined for greatness.

"So, how do I open it, Griphook?" Feurety asked.

"Raise your wand arm, wand in hand, and state this," He said handing Feurety the paper to look over. "You need to say every name you are known by just so you know, your birth name, your adopted name, and any self appointed names."

Feurety nodded and then stood before the vault both his wands in hand held up, "I, Harry James Marvolo Potter-Riddle-Grinwald-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Osris, God Feurety, King Asmoday, King Of Hell, proclaim myself the rightful magical and vampirical heir of the great God Osiris, God of the Dead, as well as the first demi-god to walk the earth in over 3,000 years. I hereby claim my right on the throne and to this vault,"

A voice came from the vault, "I, Osiris, God of The Dead, Creator of vampires, herby acknowledge, Harry James Marvolo Potter-Riddle-Grinwald-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Osris, God Feurety, King Asmoday, King Of Hell's, claim and deem them true, as well as restoring my heirs full powers as a demi-god and his right as the heir to the vampirical throne, may your blood never run out and your Kingdom prosper my young heir,"

Feurety smiled and bowed slightly, "You may enter," The voice rang out and the door to the vault opened to reveal a vault room that would have put a football stadium to shame.

Feurety entered the room and declared, "I give rights to Severus Snape, my surrogate uncle to enter the vault and touch thing, but only to remove them upon my permission," Severus then entered and looked around amazed.

Griphook entered as he was a goblin he had rights to enter any vault but not remove anything, under any circumstance, or touch anything unless accidentally or given permission.

"This is the items part of the vault, the money part is in a different through a door at the very back of here," Griphook informed Feurety who was barely even paying attention.

"So Feurety, Demi-god and King of hell?" Severus asked smirking.

"Well what did you think I was going to go by, Harry Potter? It would scare too many people too fast."

"Too true," Severus responded, "But King of Hell?"

"That's what we proclaimed the Kingdom to be called, Hell" Feurety told Severus

"Odd choice for something you are hoping to fix the world with," Severus almost broke out in a fit of laughter at the idea of Harry Potter, King Of Hell. Harry Potter to him and apparently Feurety as his nephew had called himself, was kind of a joke. I mean the golden boy, Harry Potter, was actually raised to call himself Harry Riddle or apparently, the King of Hell.

"Well I want dark creatures to have every right anyone else does," Feurety said nobly.

"I see the use in that, anyways, time to find some stuff isn't it?"

Feurety looked around happily and found everything from enchanted guns that his ancestors had put in over the years that shot out the killing curse and other curses to unbreakable daggers and throwing stars that returned after being hitting their target to his pocket.

"These weapons will be bloody useful," He announced gleefully Feurety then turned to Griphook, "Is there anyway we can carry these out of here so that no one will see and they won't weigh much?"

"Sure, just shrink them and put them in a bottomless invisible bag,"

"How much do they cost?"

"Ten galleons,"

"Cool, just take that out of the account,"

"Ok, Lord Potter,"

"When we aren't around other people, I prefer Lord Slytherin or Lord Merlin,"

"Harry, when are you going to let the rest of the world in on your realations?"

"When there is a Wizenmagot meeting I actually want to attend,"

"Well that works I suppose, however you do realize that they are going to realize it when the people who use the seats on the Wizenmagot that were thought long dead get kicked off their seats,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Dumbledore uses all four of the founders seats because he is the headmaster, the minister uses the Merlin seat for people when he needs a vote on his side because Merlin was one of the first ministers. The Grinwald seat is used by a secret organization because they helped defeat Grinwald."

"And the Osiris seat?"

"No one was allowed to touch it for fear of the King of Vampires would attack with the Royal Army, no one wants to face people that literally can't die unless they want to or sacrifice themselves for someone else who is mortal,"

Feurety nodded, "Okay, so Dumbledore will lose four out of his five seats, the minister shall lose one, the stupid organization shall lose their only seat? Am I right?"

"No your off a bit, Dumbledore shall loose five out of six seats, he's head of that organization."

"The fried turkey's have my seat?"

"Uh, yah, sorry,"

"Fuckers, Ok, I don't want Dumbledore to think it's me till it's the right time," Feurety turned to Griphook, "I want you to only take the seat of Grinwald from him for now, I also want you to send me a bank statement of my total amount of money in every vault as well as any notable items, and all properties I have access to. Make sure the paper is charmed by goblin magic so that only I can read it," Feurety ordered and received a nod from Griphook.

"Anything for the most politically powerful and richest customer we have ever had," Griphook said, "I'll owl you it by tomorrow hopefully."

"Good, if the press asks why the Grinwald seat was revoked say that, 'The heir and current Lord Grinwald has finally come out to claim his spot in the world.' When is the next Wizenmagot meeting that you know of?"

"From the sound of it, it is in two weeks,"

"Good, that gives me a fair amount of time to get the heat off of me, oh and you know there's a muggle invention called the debit card, it's so that you can just swipe it and the amount is instantly transferred to the person who swiped it, do you have something like that?"

"No, we don't however we do have a bag that you can tell it the amount and it immediately fills a 2nd bag that's inside it with the amount, so all you have to do is hand them guy the bag. Don't worry the bags are never-ending and are only created if you ask for something more then fifty galleons. Would you like to purchase one?"

"Sure, also take that out of my account please,"

Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers, instantly two bags materialized, the first one was black and turned invisible on command plus it magically made everything weightless, and this bag was for the weapons he was taking with him and armor.

The second bag was the one he just asked for, Feurety put on bag on each side of his belt and went around shrinking things he would give to champion fighters, or people who did something he considered worthy of a little extra. The point was they were loyal to him, so if they did something great, they would get some extra special protection, or a special weapon. Of course most of the weapons would be for him and the court when they went on a few missions where the whole point was to kill someone quietly and quickly. It took him about thirty minutes before he finally deceided he had enough stuff for now and turned to Griphook, "Can we head upstairs now, I think my escort has been waiting long enough, I'll check out the other vaults at a later date,"

"Ok Lord Osiris, please do remember, a vampire shall soon be contacting you from the royal family, he was trained for this day and will be at your beck and call after he talks over what he needs to,"

"That you for the reminder Griphook," Feurety then turned to Severus, "Shall we go find Dumbledore now?" Severus nodded and they entered the cart that sped them upstairs where the got out barely able to walk for a minute or two before their heads stopped spinning.

The finally found their way out to the public part of the branch and Dumbledore nearly jumped them, "So what did you find down there?"

"Stuff,"

"Like?"

"Things made up of atoms, which were made up of protons, neutrons, and electrons. What else would I have found?"

"I meant specifically,"

"I thought I was being specific,"

"Your insufferable

Feurety shrugged, "Point?"

Dumbledore was about to make a threat but he then remember that Severus was there and stopped, "Fine, lets go back to Hogwarts," He pulled out an objected that they all assumed was a portkey, gripped tight and said the activation word, "Gumball"

They felt the tug on their navel and held on till they couldn't any longer letting go and each being thrown to a different corner of the headmasters office before standing up and brushing off their own robes.

"Well that was bloody painful," Feurety exclaimed, "Back to my afternoon now," Feurety turned and quickly opened the door but wasn't out before he heard, "Don't leave yet Mr. Potter, we need to have a talk,"

"About?"

"About you have a dangerous snake at this school, two wands, and who your ancestors are,"

"Hmm, well from what I can tell, the only thing that is your problem, is the snake, so that I'll humor you on,"

"What's wrong with Seberus?"

"He's a runespoor and at my school!"

"Your school allows familiars because taking one from a wizard is illegal and considered one of the worst things one can do!"

"He's a Runespoor!"

"He's my familiar," Feurety said angrily, _"And you'd do well to stay away from my snake, he is not your problem nor shall he hurt any of your precious children. If I were you, I'd be more afraid of his master then he himself,"_ Feurety hissed out.

"Stop speaking that fowl language I can't understand you!"

_"I can speak however I wish to and that you idiot, was the point!" _Feurety kept hissng, however Severus who had been around two parsletounges for the past 11 years could understand some of what was being said and couldn't help but laugh.

"You can understand him?" Dumbldore asked his anger growing.

"Yes, I raised him," Severus said simply.

"What did he say then?" Albus asked.

"That he can't talk any language he wants to and that the point was so you couldn't understand him.

Albus decided to try a new approach, "My boy, Mr. Potter, I can't believe how far into the dark side you have allowed yourself to fall," Albus said gloomily. "If only you had been raised by your relatives maybe you wouldn't embrace such a dark mark for a wizard,"

"I was raised by my relatives, _you nitwit,"_ Feurety said changing into parsletounge when he insulted the headmaster,

"Mr. Potter, if you aren't going to co-opperate and speak English then I think our conversation if over, I'll talk to you at a later date,"

_"By old man and good riddance, who would wish to talk to an old coot such as yourself? I shall never know you meddler," _Feurety hissed out before leaving the old man to himself.

Feurety walked out of the room with Snape and turned to his Uncle, "I'm going to be speaking to my court in a bit about the new devolpements and allowing them to design weapons at the Potter Manor, do you wish to join us?"

"How the hell are you going to get there?"

"Oh, that will be quite simple, just take my arm and I shall take us there," Feurety said offering his arm to his uncle, Severus took it. Feurety touched is necklace and whispered, "Potter Manor,"

He and Severus arrived their instantly, without the uncomfortable feeling one normally gets with a portkey.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"I have an invisible necklace that is connected to every one with my mark, it also works as a teleporter in some ways. I tell it where and it take me there,"

"Who made it? Where is it?"

"I made it, and it is invisible to all who don't where the mark,"

"You made something that powerful?"

"I'm an immortal mage what did you expect?"

"Too true"

"Now give me a second I have to summon the others," Feurety put his finger on the necklace over the animigus, "All Court members please report to the meeting room immediately,"

A second later, five other people appeared in the room all bowed their head, "Yes My Lord, you called?" The asked.

"I did, let us go to the meeting room," They all followed Feurety, Dracul on his right and Ray on his left, as always.

They then sat down and eyed Severus suspiciously.

"Don't worry about him, he's here because he was there when I got the new news, plus I trust him." Feurety waved his hand and a new chair showed up but wasn't as nice as the others, he didn't want his court thinking Severus was going to be joining the court.

"My Lord, what is the news?" Dracul asked.

Feurety smiled broadly, "Albus Dumbledore decided I should take an ancestry test after seeing I was a parseltounge."

"Why is this news?" Ray asked, "We all know you are Lord Slytherin."

"Ah yes that we were aware of, however, we were not aware of the rest of my ancestry which was apparently unlocked when my vampire blood kicked in."

"Who else are you related to?" Spyro, Avira, and Conan asked simultaneously.

"Well first, how about I tell you a prophecy that the goblins have revealed about me, it reads;"

And he read off the prophecy word for word, everyone was shocked.

Ray was the first one to catch on, "Those who founded! The four founders! All four of them?"

"Yes Raylene, all four,"

"So, my lord, who are the ones who destroyed, and the one whose name is still revered?" Dracul inquired.

"The destroyed is Voldemort and Grinwald." Severus put in his two cents.

"Grinwald? So what you are destined to kill both of your relatives? Tough luck there," Spyro said.

"Yah no kidding, and the revered is none other the Merlin."

The whole room burst into, "Oh fucks," and "Holy shit," there was even a, "Merlin's beard" which was kind of ironic.

"Finally, what's the royalty of death about?" Conan asked.

"I am a Royal vampire, as well as the first magical heir of the God Osiris, and in that perceptive according to the gods, I am his son and a demi-god."

"My lord, excuse me, but you must be kidding," Dracul said.

"No, I'm not, why?"

"That would make you a true immortal!" Dracul exclaimed.

"Yes I am aware," Feurety told him.

"What's the difference between immortal and true immortal?" Ray asked confused.

"An immortal can live as long as someone doesn't kill them, they won't die of natural causes or anything like that, but if you cut of their head or anything they die."

"And a true immortal?" Avira asked.

"With a true immortal, you can cut of his head, dismember every bit of them body, and within a week it will have grown back off of the largest piece left. A true immortal can only die two ways, and will only age until their body hits 17 when magical maturity kicks in."

"What are the two ways?" Spyro and Avira asked together.

"If Feurety found someone whose life he thought more important who could die, he could give his immortality up as a bargain with the God of Death to keep that person alive. Or when a true immortal gets to a certain point in their life, they decide that they have lived long enough, and can perform a ritual to have their soul taken off this plane. Many immortals hit 1,000 years when they decided they should die. There aren't that many though because they can't have kids unless they find their true mate. That can take anywhere from 10 years to never." Dracul explain while the others stared amazed at Feurety.

"Yes, so anyways, back to the point. I found a few things that could be of use as well as something I haven't grabbed yet but Merlin told me about in his letter." Feurety grabbed the back off of his hip and put it on the table, there he began pulling things out that looked like action figure toys. "**Cresco" Feurety said and the objects grew.**

**Feurety smiled, "In the vault of Osiris, I found many charmed weapons, this isn't even one percent of them." Before them was 30 objects give or take a few. **

**Feurety picked up a bag that was among the objects, "This contains throwing stars that once thrown will return straight to the bag after they hit their target." Feurety waved his hand and there were seven dummies before them. "Each object has something special about it, I have slowed time so that every minute we are here on the outside is a year in here, forget about time. We will be here for quite a while, my hope is that we shall be able to construct our weapons while we are here as well as train. I want each of us fully trained before we begin allowing the others to begin training."**

**"So, how will the others be trained?"**

**"We shall train the baron's and sergeants together so that they can train the militia, it is my hope that by the time next school year starts, we shall be a fully trained unit with the ability to take on even the best wizards in the world. I want not only the Court, but the entire Kingdom, to be feared and revered instantaneously. Understand?"**

**"Yes sir!" They said all with smiles on their faces because there were going to train.**

**"Um sir, not trying to start anything, but, what about us aging?" Ray asked almost timidly.**

**"Don't worry, you shall age at the same rate as if you were outside the time field, so a minute per year. Ready?" Feurety asked.**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"Severus, you aren't a court member, so I am sorry but I must ask you to leave," Harry grabbed a throwing star, and mumbled, "unus discessio portus" He smiled and handed Severus the portkey. "It should activate in a minute, when you get there toss it at a wall and it should come back here,"**

**Severus nodded and held onto it waiting until he finally landed back at Hogwarts in his office. He promptly threw the star into the wall and watched it vanish before it even hit the ground after bouncing off the wall. **

**Back at Potter Manor, "Take out your miniature weapons!"**

**Each of them reached in their pockets and took out a weapon about the size of a finger.**

**Feurety waved his hand and the table disappeared, "Just so you know, you will not get tired whilst you are here or hungry unless you would have been hungry outside of the time change. The only thing you shall get is stronger and more magically powerful." Feurety waved his hand again and before them was five black smith areas.**

**Feurety smiled, "First one up, Ray,"**

**Ray stepped forward a bit confused, "What do I do?"**

**"Put a drop of your blood on this enchanted parchment and it shall tell me every type of material you shall required to make your weapon and under that all the material for your wand."**

**Ray nodded while Feurety knelt down and grabbed a Slytherin dagger out of his boot, he took her hand in his and made a cut along her middle finger, he then put the parchment under her finger and pressed on the sides of her finger till a couple of drops hit the parchment. Feurety then said, "Condico plaga" or "Fix wound" Her finger fixed up quickly and didn't even leave a scar.**

**"It seems to me that you shall require, **darkeyed-steel for the blade of your weapon, and blood oak for the handle."

"I have never heard of darkeyed-steel or blood oak before."

"That's because they aren't common on this plane,"

"This plane?"

"Yes the mortal plane, however the immortal plane has plenty of them. I shall contact my vampiric people and one of them shall bring me it. The Vampire Kingdom from what I've heard also moves at a different time then the mortal one."

Feurety smiled, "I'll contact them for all the supplies we will need after we get a list of it. Now your wand supplies, also blood oak for the wood, with a core of, Doxy wings and basilisk venom."

"Basilisk! But that's impossible to get!"

"They are only rare and intolerable on this plane due to being hunted for a thousand years. They like immortals however and in other planes such as the Demonic and the Vampiric they are plentiful and willing to give venom to help."

Feurety handed her, her parchment and told her to hold onto it and then called Dracul forward, he cut Dracul's hand open and dropped the blood on his next magical parchment, "Well then it looks like you shall use fire-metal for your weapon. Fire metal is hot to anyone it touches that it doesn't deem worthy and extremely sharp. Your wand it appears shall be made of dragon blood mixed with a hair from a werewolf taken on the full moon. Your wood will be from the tree of death. That should be fun getting"

"What's the tree of death?" Dracul asked

"It's a very temperamental tree that rarely gives wood. Think of it like the whomping willow, then multiply that image by 100 and that's how bad it is. It is considered a dark being of myth. It resides in the dark elf realm."

"Ironic, I'm going to be a dark elf soon, but first I need wood from the realm of my future people for my wand." Dracul muttered.

"Ok Dracul take the parchment and wait, now Avira your turn,"

Avira stepped forward and offered his hand to be cut promptly dripping the blood onto the next parchment.

"Ah, so here it says you shall need the Wood of black rowan while your bolts are to be made of darkeyed-steel. Your wand shall be made with a feather from a fallen angel and the blood of a magical fox. I guess you will have to change into your animigus for that."

"Um, but that's just an animgus version of a magical fox."

"Trust me when I say it is very real, I have a feather of my Gryffin animgius in one of my wands." Feurety informed him.

"Ok, if you say so,"

Feurety handed Avira the parchment and called Spyro up where the repeated the process and found that Spyro would have, "It looks like you shall have blood red rowan for your bow while your arrows shall be made of Vampire Metal, and the feathers from a shadow phoenix, willingly given. That means twilight will get to give you some feathers for your arrows. We will charm the arrows to do the same as the throwing stars that way she will only have to give you enough for like 20 arrows. Your wand shall be made of the fang of a Dark Faery, don't worry they loose fangs every 6 months and grow new ones, there will be a large supply. It also will have the blood of a doxy and the wood of poplar" Feurety then handed Spyro his parchment.

"Last but not least Conan," Feurety cut Conan's hand and then read off, "You shall have radioactive steel for your Katana. It should make it pretty much as deadly as a lightsaber." Ray was the only one who laughed at that.

"What's a lightsaber?" Conan asked.

"Damn, what do they teach wizards, I was raised by a muggle hater and I know what a lightsaber is. It is a sword made entirely out of concentrated light that can supposedly cut through anything the second the light passes through it. Anyways, and the hilt shall be made of dark steel. That way you don't cut your hand off just trying to hold the damn thing. Your wand shall be made out of, not wood but blood metal with a core of unicorn blood and a hair of the grim"

"That's like two fucking death omens in one!" Conan exclaimed.

"Uh, no, unicorns die of natural causes you know!" Feurety shot back.

"And where are we going to get a grim?" Conan said afraid.

"The Demonic plane of course." Feurety said chuckling

"Lovely." Conan said upset.

Feurety rolled his eyes and grabbed a parchment where he wrote down;

------------------------------------------------------------------

List Of Supplies Need

(cube is like an actual cube of something its like as big as maybe 2 by 2 feet. I'm having them get so much in case they you know fuck up.)

Woods and Metals

2 cube(s): darkeyed-steel

2 cube(s): blood oak

1 cube(s): Fire-metal

1 cube(s): Tree Of Death

1 cube(s): Black Rowan

1 cube(s): Blood Red Rowan

1 cube(s): Vampire Metal

1 cube(s): Poplar Wood

1 cube(s): Radioactive Steel

1 cube(s): Dark Steel

1 cube(s): Blood Metal

Wand Cores

1 Ounce: Basilisk venom

1 doxy wing

1 ounce: Dragon Blood

1 hair from a werewolf taken on the full moon

1 Feather from a fallen angel

1 ounce: Blood of a magical fox

1 Fang from a Dark Faery

1 ounce of Doxy blood

20 of Twilights feathers

1 ounce: Unicorn blood

1 Hair from the grim

------------------------------------------------------------------

Feurety smiled after he finished the list and then announced they would now begin testing each weapon he had brought with him to see what they do.

A half hour and 10 objects through it something popped in Potter Manor and the alarms went on. Feurety grabbed his daggers out of his boots and walked slowly out of the room, motioning for them to stay put seeing as they hadn't been trained yet. He walked forward looking both ways.

A creaking sound went off in the hallway around the corner and Feurety stopped dead in his track. He listened closely and could hear someone slowly and quietly or so they thought, walking through the house, they were about to turn the corner and Feurety jumped out twisting the guys arm behind his back and put one of his daggers to the mans throat.

"What are you doing here, human? Wait you aren't human," Feurety growled, "You're a vampire!"

"My Lord, I did not mean to scare you, I have been sent by the King himself to find the Prince and Heir of Osiris." The vampire whimpered a bit and Feurety released him.

"You interrupted an important meeting with your stupidity." Feurety growled and his eyes turning red with anger that one of his people tried sneaking around his house.

"I'm sorry my lord, I'm so sorry Prince Osiris." The man got on one knee and brushed his hair away from his neck, it was a sign of submission that either his life would be spared or his head chopped off. The Court was silently watching after hearing what sounded like a fight.

"Rise, I shall not kill you for doing as you were told, however you shall get to go shopping for me, what is your name?"

"Damion my lord."

"And you were sent why?"

"The King wishes for me to be at your beck and call, as the prince you are to have access to all you want without having to go find it yourself."

"Good, then I have something for you to do,"

"I'd be honored my Prince,"

Feurety handed him the list he had made but not before making a copy and scribbling on the list, 'Gloves that can handle radiation'

"I need that soon you understand?"

"Yes my Prince, what for though?"

"Weaponry and wands. No go and hurry, I don't wish to wait long to start construction."

With that the Prince's helped vanished and began his long search for all that his Prince had asked for.


	17. Chapter 16: Thy King Requests Your Death

Chapter 16: Thy King Requested Your Death

Feurety and the others waited a couple of days according to the time change and spent that time reading and practicing blacksmithing. They did not want to waste precious materials all because they couldn't do it right.

"My Prince," Damion said bowing his head, "I have brought all of which you requested," He then pulled out of his pocket a small bag and waved his hand doing presumably, vampire magic, and the boxes grew larger.

"Good, you came faster then expected, for that I thank you," Feurety said.

"My Prince, is there anything else I may help you with?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I wish your help in designing a trademark to be left behind automatically on all the people kill by one with my mark," Feurety informed him.

"Your mark my Prince?" Damion asked hoping his Prince wouldn't get mad for asking questions as many of the royals tended to.

"Yes, my mark, all of my followers have it in various places, if they are wearing one of my marks, then they are loyal and to betray me, well they would die instantly." Feurety told him smirking.

"My Prince, is that wise?"

"Is what wise?"

"Well surely, my Prince, they could trace it all back to you and may torture you forever, death may not greet you but there are worse things then death."

"I know, however each mark is different, and each mark in a different place. I also wear no mark of my own except a necklace that none without the mark can see."

"My Prince, I must implore you, allow me to take such a mark,"

Feurety smiled and laughed a bit, "I wish I could but you are appointed my servant, all the ranks you could land yourself in would allow you no such way to help me. However, you shall have to take a loyalty oath"

"What shall I say, my Prince, that will put your mind at ease?"

Feurety nodded and wrote down exactly what he wanted the man to say and then handed him it, "Read it out loud with your right hand over your unbeating heart,"

Damion nodded and said, "I, Damion Salvend Vlandro, solemnly swear to my Prince, chosen one of Osiris, King of Hell, God of Fire, Demi-God to the Osiris name, Harry James Marvolo Potter Riddle-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Grinwald-Merlin-Osiris to forever serve him, obey him, and not reveal anything unless he allows it, in any way, magical, muggle, or accidental, so I say it, so mote it be."

"I accept, my faithful servant," Feurety said smiling to himself at the ease he was getting followers, "I wish a symbol that will also let them no who killed them if it was me, one of the court, or anyone below it. So what is a symbol for death?"

"The greatest symbol for death is the black rose or the skull."

"The rose shall be perfect. Now use vampire magic to enchant the rose so that it shall say, 'Lord , Is Proud to Present, His Handy Work.' If it is a Lord or Lady. If it is me who killed him I wish the message to be, 'I King Asmoday, Am Sure It Was an Honor to Die by My Hand.' Finally if it is anyone lower in ranks to say 'Thy King Requested This Death and Thy King Receive.' Please get to work on that immediately."

Feurety then turned to his court and handed out supplies, "Begin on your weapons now, I am going to go train myself, when on of you is finish come get me or if you have any questions,"

Feurety then left for quite a while and receive a good two days worth of training without other interference.

When Feurety returned the weapons were almost completed, "How are you doing?" Feurety asked the court.

"My Lord, we have almost finished, all we are doing is painting our weapons and choosing how they look. We'd have been done by now, however we want your opinion." Dracul said.

"Ok then, Dracul you first and tell me what you are wondering about." Dracul nodded and stepped forward holding a plain looking mace which only had one special thing about it, the ball was shaped into looking like a skull.

"My Lord, I wish to paint it and write something on it like, Lord Dracul, however I wish to know what you think I should paint it."

Feurety took the weapon in his hands delicately and looked over the weapon one of his Lords had created. "Well Dracul, try painting the words 'Lord Dracul' however also in Elvin runes write 'The Elf Of Death,' That way it shall match you when I given you your Elvin powers soon. Also paint the spikes to be a blood red and try painting the skull more intricately so that from far away or even close up, it looks like a real skull." Feurety then handed Dracul back his weapon, "Now get to work," Dracul bowed his head and left for his blacksmithing station.

"Who else wants my help?" Feurety asked his court and Conan stepped forth.

"I my Lord, wish your advice," Feurety took the sword carefully in his hands by the hilt and looked at it. It was a black blade which hilt was carved to look like a bone.

"With you permission, Conan, may I try something?"

"Of Course my Lord,"

Feurety waved his hand in a complicated motion and created Lycan fangs two sets on one side and two sets on the other. In the middle of the first set it said, "Lord Conan," in blood red. The 2nd set however did not have anything in the middle and was waiting to be carved. He then waved his hand again and the radiation became visible and looked like red steam which seemed to be coming out of the fangs only. "What do you think? If you don't like it I can undone the vampire magic," Feurety informed him.

"My Lord, it is brilliant, but what do I put in the spot that is blank," Conan asked a bit confused yet happy at the way his blade looked.

"That is for you to carve into it yourself, or you can pick a saying and I can put it upon the blade, either way, it is your choice," Feurety said with a grin.

"Ok, my Lord, I shall put some thought to it and tell you once I have a saying to put there," Conan said and bowed and then turned to leave.

"Please attempt to relate it to your soon to be Lycanthropy" Feurety told him seriously before he was able to take off.

"No problem my Lord," Conan replied before leaving to his blacksmithing station.

Ray then stepped forward, "My Lord, I wish your advice as well," She then handed him her axe to inspect. The axe was metallic black and then handle was simple.

"You should put you name along the handle and then magically put a saying into the blade's that conveys what you are thinking. Come up with something and then inform me and I shall have it carved into the blade within seconds."

"Yes My Lord," She bowed and left to think as well as carve her name into the handle.

Avira then walked forward and bowed his head deeply, "My Lord, I wish you counsel on my weapon," He then handed over a beautiful blood red crossbow and a bag of bolts that each were black.

"Ah, you are the only person who shall leave more evidence behind besides the roses, for your bolts do not need feathers. With you permission I wish to put some vampiric magic on your bolts and crossbow."

"Of course, my Lord,"

Feurety waved his hand and it seemed at first as if nothing happened except that the crossbow now bore the words, 'Lord Avira.' Feurety then took the crossbow in his hand a grabbed a bolt with which he loaded with ease into the crossbow. The bolt immediately erupted in fire and words carved themselves into the bolt, he waved one hand and a dummy appeared. He fire the bolt and upon hitting the dummy, the flame left the bolt and went on the dummy leaving the bolt unscathed. "Avira, go read to me what the bolt says please,"

Avira did as he was told and soon had the bolt in hand and read off, "Lord Avira, Adviser to the King, Reaper of Death" Avira smirked. "Reaper of Death, my Lord?"

"Yes, Avira, you shall reap many deaths. Also the carving shall fill with the persons blood so that once the bolt is looked at, it will appear as though the words were written in the blood of our enemy. That alone should disturb them. Now I believe you are done Avira, go practice with your weapon.

Spyro was the last one to step forward and handed to Feurety a black bow with a blood red string from a Hungarian Horntail's heart string. Feurety waved his hand and charmed it with Vampire magic so that the arrows would return once they had done their duty and that the bow now read, "To Live or Not to Live, That is the Question."

About a half hour later Ray walked towards him, "My Lord, do you wish to see the end product?"

"Of Course," She handed him the axe and upon it he found carved into the blade, "Your Judgment Has Come, May the Prince of the Dead Judge You Righteously" It was carved so that it went from one blade to the other in the half elliptical shape. It was written in blood red metallic coloring so that it changed to gold when it hit certain angles.

"You have done amazingly Ray, I approve. Now I believe you should go begin your training," She bowed slightly and left to practice with her new weapon.

Next to show was Dracul who carried his weapon proudly and presented it to Feurety on one knee.

"My Lord, I give to you my mace with which I swear to protect you with until the day I die." Dracul then handed him the mace with which looked amazingly like someone had stuck bloody spikes into a skull that was placed on a pike.

"You have done well. I accept. Now please go practice," Feurety instructed Dracul.

Next up was Conan who advised against his Lord touching the blade however; he showed what it said on the previously blank part, "Life Bites, But Don't Fear, I Bear the Bite Of Death,"

"That is most definitely appropriate for what you shall soon become, I approve." With that Conan left to practice as well.

Feurety spent the next week doing each daemonic ritual, he started with the easiest, the Valkyrie.

He set up the ritual with 3 black candles forming a triangle and had Ray sit in the middle. He then sprinkled around her the feathers of fallen Valkyries. He then began chanting, "**citation csendestárs excessum concilium probo vicissitude" Which roughly translate into, "I call upon the Council of the Angels of Death to Approve the Change/Transformation" Sure enough the oldest Valkyries appeared one at each candle to speak to Feurety, "Who calls upon the Valkyrie Council?" One of them asked whom had long white hair which made her appear almost majestic. **

**"I, Prince Osiris, call upon you for approval of a human to Valkyrie transformation,"**

**"Why should we give you what you ask, Vampire?" The second one said whose hair was jet black except for the obvious signs of graying that were breaking through.**

**"Because my goal is to unite all people in unity be them demons, vampires, wizards, or mere mortal. My goal is valiant, however I must have one of each to fight beside me or we shall surely fail,"**

**"And what proof do you have that you shall succeed at all?" The final one demanded.**

**"I am an immortal demi-god who is set on succeeding in this and only this," **

**"We shall grant this request, for if Osiris is the God of Death, we are only angels. If he gives his approval, surely you must be worthy."**

**"Thank you," He bowed his head slightly.**

**"You are above us as you know, Prince Osiris, if anyone shall bow, it is us," **

**The three began chanting in a language he never heard and suddenly Ray burst out screaming, "Is she okay?" Feurety asked worried.**

**"She just got wings that burst through her back and claws coming out of her fingers, don't worry she'll be okay."**

**"Shall she look human when she wishes?"**

**"Of course, she can shift back and forth, at first it shall be painful, after about the 5****th**** shift however the pain will be nonexistent during the shifts."**

**"Thank you, Council,"**

**They bowed before disappearing and leaving Feurety to tend to his ward. "My Lady, are you alright?" He asked softly.**

**"Can I, can I just rest?"**

**"Of course," He waved his hand and levitated her to bed and then allowed her to sleep. She transformed purposely five times so she could get over the pain quickly.**

**Feurety then had to deal with his next transformation, Conan. He set up a silver circle on the night of the full moon and chanted, "prodeo fivér nagy kan" Which meant, "Come To Me Brother Wolf," Before him appeared five werewolves or so they appeared, they were truly Lycans. **

**"Yes Vampire, What is it you call for?" The Pack leader asked.**

**"I wish you to give him a Lycan form so that he may help me bring equality," Feurety told him politely and gestured towards Conan.**

**"What do you give us in return?" The leader growled out**

**"The aide of the Gods if you ever need it,"**

**"How can you give that?" The leader asked skeptically. **

**"I am Prince Osiris, Chosen one of Osiris, god of the dead,"**

**They quietly began whispering amongst each other for a few minutes before the leader turned back to Feurety, "We have come to the conclusion that an enemy of your caliber is best avoided, as such, we accept."**

**"Shall the transformation be painful?"**

**"No, he shall gain it during his next sleep for that is when the body changes the most naturally."**

**Feurety nodded, "Thank you,"**

**"You are welcome, Prince Osiris," They then walked out and Feurety heard baying at the moon for the next couple of hours.**

**And so the transformations and conversations went on, by the end of the night he had allies with the Lycans, Valkyries, Faeries, Dark Elves, and the Felines. He also had each of his court members being one.**

**They then began training for the next 5 years, in slowed time, under wandless magic, weapon fighting, daemonic fighting, animigus fighting, team fighting, and even political fighting. By the time they left Potter Manor, they were the strongest warriors to walk earth in over a thousand years, even Feurety was stronger then he was when he entered. They were finally ready to teach the rest of their people and even send a message to the world that there was another player, and they were blood thirsty. Their daemon sides were fully embraced and they no longer could even be considered occasionally childish. They were blood thirsty warriors and proud of it. **


	18. Chapter 18: Back to the Living

Chapter 18: Back to the Living

They walked into old Dumbly's office together and sat down, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes and Feurety could tell that the man was trying to think of what to say.

"How dare you say those things!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"What did I say, sir?" Feurety asked obliviously.

"You said, and I quote, 'Death shall come and pass, yet you all still have your heads up your ass. So come and tell me what's going through your head, are you running to hide under the bed? Cause, the war is coming and we're all on death's list!" Dumbledore recited.

"I never said that," Feurety told him honestly.

"Yes you did!" Dumbledore said growing angrier by the second.

"When?" Feurety inquired.

"Five minutes ago you brat!"

"I was singing a few minutes ago you know," Feurety told him.

"That's my point,"

"You accused me of saying those things not singing them," Feurety put emphasis on the word saying and on singing. "Because you have falsely accused me of something I have never done, I could in fact sue you for slander Mr. Dumbledore." Feurety told him coolly.

"You need to understand that you are an example to people and by telling them that they are going to die is not a good example. I am disappointed in you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore told him ignoring the threat to be sued.

"I was unaware that I was to set an example for these people. May I inquire as to why I am to set an example?" Feurety asked.

"Because you are the one who destroyed the Dark Lord,"

"My defeat of Voldemort should not effect how I must act today. Have I ever agreed to be an example?"

"Yes, when you became an icon to this world!"

"Did I agree to become an icon to this world?"

"No you did not but none-the-less you are,"

"Ah, but I do not wish to be such a thing and as such cannot be held accountable for what other wizards or witches interpret from my actions because they as well as myself, are free in the choices we make,"

"You will behave yourself Mr. Potter as long as you are under this school roof!"

"I suppose I shall have to fix that then headmaster,"

"What?"

"Well if I'm not under this school roof anymore and in fact under another you loose all control over me and my actions."

"Funny Mr. Potter, please heed my warning and be on better behavior or else!"

"Ah, but you see I am not making idle threats, I am okay with simply walking away from this school and joining another, or even better, being home schooled."

"You cannot do that!"

"Why not? It is me and my guardians choice. From the looks of it, I'm holding all the cards, and you well your just bluffing."

"What are you talking about, cards?" Albus Dumbledore obviously had no grasp on the muggle world.

"Yes you know like poker, I'm holding four aces and you have nothing. You are only faking that you have something on me. It means that everything's going my way and you are screwed. Do well to remember whose holding the cards, and in turn who is holding my fate."

"Ah, I have proof that the original guardian that your parents designated is innocent of his convicted crimes and will soon be out of jail. Severus will be unable to hold custody of you then,"

"Who may I inquire, is my guardian?" Feurety asked.

"Sirius Black, he is you godfather." Albus told him.

"Ah, you know in the muggle world that doesn't mean much,"

"Yes but in this world, it means that he blood adopted you to be in charge of your care upon your parents death."

"And he wasn't why?"

"Everyone thought he, um, betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord,"

"Really, how quaint,"

"So he shall be out of jail halfway through the summer I believe. That should give you enough time to pack up all your things at Severus's place and move in with him."

Feurety was pretty peeved at that but knew he couldn't avoid it, "Fine, sir, however do not expect that your pet shall be able to change my opinions or my choices on whether I tell you anything or not. My choices in terms of what I say shall always be held to me for as long as I have the rights that god gave me," Feurety told him and then got up and left without giving Dumbledore time to respond.

He touched his necklace and said, "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Office," He then reappeared in front of a startled Snape. "We have a problem Sev,"

"What's wrong Hare?"

"Dumbledore has apparently figured out who my guardian was suppose to be as instructed by my parent's will and is doing what he can to put me under his care,"

"Who's care?"

"Sirius Black's"

"He's in Azkaban!"

"He is also apparently innocent."

"Oh bloody hell,"

"No kidding Sev,"

"How long did he give you?"

"I have until half way through the summer,"

"Let me contact your father and we shall move up the resurrection time to tomorrow if possible,"

"Ok Sev, contact him now and tell him to come here before his son considers blowing him up once his resurrected,"

Severus tapped his Dark Mark and told the glowy version of Voldemort to come to his office.

The glow showed up, "How dare you order me around like a dog! When I get resurrected you shall be punished for your lack of respect!" Voldemort boomed.

"I am sorry My Lord," Severus bowed, "Your son demanded your presence now,"

The glow turned around and realized his son was there, "Hello my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fucking pissed thank you very much!" Feurety yelled his power spiking and getting out of control.

"What's wrong son?"

"Dumbledore is planning on giving my guardianship to Sirius Black after proving his innocence,"

"Oh that isn't good!"

"No shit! So I want you resurrected tomorrow, no complaining!"

"But son, what if somethings off, we havn't been planning as much as I'd like,"

"Tomorrow! You have seven hurocruxs in case we botch this up!" His son informed the Dark Lord.

"Okay, son tomorrow."

"Now how do we stage your kidnapping?" Severus asked.

"Have a death eater meeting tomorrow and have Bella, during the meeting, come and kidnap me using a portkey that's been set on my clothes during Hogsemead to activate at exactly 7:30 tomorrow morning. Have Severus return and tell Dumbledore that Voldemort's spirit was resurrected and that he had put the death eaters on lock down until the process was over. Voldemort is to injure me to the point where I would have died in a couple of hours from blood loss and left me to die on the graves of my parents. Severus will tell Dumbledore this and they will come to rescue me. I will have conveniently not had my wand with me upon the time the portkey was activated. Got it?"

The two wizards nodded and the next day, everything was sent into motion. Harry woke up at 7:00 and left his wand in his trunk where he then went a took at shower till 7:25, he then quickly got dressed and was drying his hair with a towel when he felt the tug of the portkey.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had just been informed the Severus has been called to the first death eater meeting in 11 years and he had to go. Severus disappeared at exactly 7:20 to the meeting where the rest of the inner circle save for Bella appeared.

Voldemort appeared as a glow before where the rest of the inner circle save for Bella appeared.

Voldemort appeared as a glow before them, "My loyal Death Eaters! Welcome, Bella is on her way here with my son to begin the resuurection, I wish all of you to witness this glorious day."

Bella showed up 10 minutes later with Harry Potter in her hands, he looked a bit roughed up on top of that, "I have brought you the boy master,"

"Remove your hands from the Prince of Darkness!" Voldemort demanded.

"Th-th-the Prince of Darkness?" Bella said with her eyes widening in fear.

"Yes, he is my son you bitch!" Voldemort said angrily.

"Father, please calm yourself, Mrs. Lestrange was unaware of my status. I am honestly who would believe me if Harry Potter told them, 'Unhand me I am the son of Voldemort, how dare you treat me this way!' It would go against everyone's beliefs." Feurety informed his father.

"Yes, I know, I am sorry for my anger."

"Now everyone please go to the outer edges of the room," No one moved and Feurety got made with impatience, "Now!" He growled his eyes glowing red. Everyone ran to the edges of the room in fear, especially Bellatrix.

Feurety then turned to Snape, "Where is the vial?"

Snape tossed him it and Feurety began painting the blood along the ground so that it created a perfect circle which stood for the circle of life.

"The bones?" He asked.

Snape handed him a bag that contained the bones of Tom Riddle Sr. He took then arranged them so that they made a R for Riddle directly in the middle of the circle. The final ingredient was the ashes of Voldemort's original body which were sprinkled over the bones.

"Father now I ask you to float directly above the bone made R." His father did as he was told. "Silence is required from everyone accept myself or this shall not work."

He then took a deep breath and said in Latin which for a wizard speaking latin will lace every word with magic, "Cruor of iuguolo piece of abbas , cinis cineris of silenti etc , adeo mihi quod pario a novus insum pro animus of meus abbas Tom Riddle. Restituo him glorior quod vita"

Which meant, 'Blood of the killer, piece of the father, ashes of the dead, come to me and bring forth a new container for the soul of my father, Tom Riddle. Restore him to glory and life'

Feurety repeated it five times and the blood began to glow brightly and then rise of the floor in a ring of blood, the bones began to move in a circle as well and the ashes encased to bones quickly as if it was metal to a magnet. He said the quote once last time before the pieces began forming a new Tom Riddle and came together. In mere seconds the floating glow, or soul of Tom Riddle disappeared and was before them in the body of what appeared to be the 20 year old Tom Riddle.

All the death eaters bowed however Feurety ran forward and hugged the man he called father, "Welcome back Father,"

"Ah, my son, thank you for this shot at life,"

"Thank you for trusting me to give you it," Feurety said smiling.

"Of course, no one else I would trust."

"Father you do realize what you have to do now right?" Feurety said hinting towards him having to be beaten up.

"Yes I know, sadly enough." He turned to the Death Eaters, "On the count of three I want every single one of you to cast the Crucio curse on my son, it shall only be held for a few seconds or there will be hell to pay," They nodded, "One, two, three!"

Feurety felt as though hot knives were stabbing him one in each of his pores but he would not scream and he eventually collapsed under the pain of that many powerful Crucios.

He woke up several hours later in the hospital wing with yet again, Dumbledore by his side. "Sir, what happened,"

"You have the effects of the Crucio curse on you. Snape told us that Voldemort was resurrected with your blood, his fathers bones, and his own ashes by Voldemort's heir."

"Who is his heir?"

"We have no idea, Snape said he was only a child however he commanded enough power to do a resurrection spell as such, we believe he has been trained since he was a child."

"Sir, may I rest please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, go to sleep," Dumbledore then left and Feurety went back to sleep.

He woke up the next day and found Conan at his bed side, "You ok mate?"

"Yah Ron, I'm okay. How long was I out for?"

"Well, lets just say, tommarrow we are taking a long trip back to platform 9 ¾ ."

"Wow, that long?"

"Yup, ready to train?"

"Huge problem in that case,"

"What?"

"Sirius Black will soon be out of Azkaban and the first thing he's going to do is demand his guardianship of me,"

"Oh bugger,"

"We have half the summer still to instill the fear of the Kingdom in their hearts however. Mark my words my friend, we shall make them fear us,"

Conan nodded, "I believe you my Lord,"

"Good, now help me out of here," Feurety got up and they avoided Madam Pomfrey as long as they could and ended up back in Gryffindor tower.

"Ancilla! Devadas!" Feurety called to his house elves. The quickly popped in.

"Yes master?"

"I need a pint of blood, some steak and for you to pack my trunk up," They bowed and each took one job, Devadas began packing while Ancilla cooked. Feurety then left to take a shower and clean up. He put his black and red hair up in a lovely pony tail and dressed in some black silk robes.

Devadas was done by the time he got out of the shower, "Devadas, please go inform Ray I wish to speak to her immediately and find Seberus, he has gone missing even blocked off his link to me in our minds,"

Devadas disappeared and returned several minutes later with both Ray and Seberus.

_"Master you are alright!"_ Seberus exclaimed.

_"That I am my friend, why did you block your mind from mine?"_

_"I was getting horrible images through the connection and could no longer handle it,"_ Seberus informed him and suddenly Feurety felt the connection return.

_"Fair enough,"_

Ray had waited until the two's conversation was over and watched as Feurety took his familiar in his hands and allowed him to rest on his shoulders, "Hello Ray," Feurety said to her smiling.

"Hello, my lord, What is it you were asking me here for?"

"There has been a slight change in plans, we shall only have a half of the summer free,"

"Why?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Oh god, my Lord what has he done now?"

"He is getting one of the men under his control to take guardianship of me,"

"How and who?"

"The man who was originally suppose to instead of the Dursleys, Sirius Black."

"But he betrayed your parents!"

"Apparently not because he is currently going through the process of being proven innocent,"

"I am so sorry my lord," she said shocked.

"As am I. Please do inform your parents by using Twilight, that you shall be returning half way through the summer," Twilight then appeared upon her master saying her name, _"Yes master" _Twilight said.

_"Ah, can you please take a quick note to Ray's parents?"_

_"Of course master, if you wish me to,"_

_"Thank you my friend,"_

He then handed her a quill and paper and she jotted down a note for her parents, then gave it to Twilight. Twilight promptly disappeared in a puff of black smoke only to reappear a few seconds later. Feurety petted her softly for doing him a favor even if she technically couldn't refuse anything he asked.

The next day they all boarded the train and the court had already set it up so that most of the Kingdom would be able to come to a place called, "The Slytherin Training Grounds" and train.

After they got off the train the Weasley's arrived to see their sons off. Mrs. Weasley made the biggest fuss over the boys and attempted make one over Feurety, "You know you are welcome back at The Burrow if you boy's get bored at Harry's."

"Trust me, mam, we won't get bored, I have a quidditch field back at my place we are going to practice on a bit. I'll have your son's back half way through the summer."

"How are you getting to your house Harry and whose the parental supervision?" Mrs. Weasley interrogated him.

"We will be getting there by a portkey which should activate in 10 minutes, and my Uncle Snape will watch us to make sure we don't kill ourselves,"

"You Uncle is Snape?" Mrs. Weasley said surprised and a bit upset.

"Yes, mam' he raised me,"

"Oh dear. Okay, well Dumbledore trusts him so I guess it will be alright." Mrs. Weasley told him a bit dejectedly and she then turned to her kids, "You had better be on your best behavior or else you'll be de-gnoming the garden for the rest of your lives! Now off with you" She said kind of smiling and yet still worried about her children being around Snape.

"Come on you guys," They followed their Lord into an alley right outside the station and watched as he touched his necklace and said, "The Slytherin Training Grounds" He then vanished and they all followed suit.

For the next few weeks he trained everyone who could come in spells and fighting as well as testing the skills of those who had been put under Baron if they completed their training they would receive their outfit and a sword that read, "Lord 's Baron" Each Baron was then assigned the Lord they would look after. They believed the Baron's to be ready for their test and called them all into a room made for that test.

The Baron's stood before the entire court and their god which they had slowly become more and more awe inspired by, especially Feurety. Feurety was unlike what they would have imagined and half scared them, half relieved them. They knew they had chosen the right side of the war which now had three sides. They had chosen the most powerful and yet fairest man alive to fallow.

"Welcome to your final test!" boomed the voice of their undisputed leader. "If you do not pass this test you shall be demoted to a Sergeant. If you do in fact pass however you shall be claimed by one of the Court members. You shall help them in everything they need and report all things you deem worthy of them to them no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Came the reply of the possible Barons.

"Up first, Boot, Terry."

Terry stepped forward and found himself in a holographic world fighting for his life at first and was only given a sword. He accomplished it and thought it was over. He was wrong however and next found himself standing before a door. On the door was a riddle that read;

_While exploring the wild highlands of Scotland, Crazy Rob was captured by hostile wood fairies._

_Smazze, the powerful chief of the fairies told him he could make one final statement which would determine how he would die._

_If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water._

_If the statement were true, he would be fried in oil._

_Crazy Rob found neither of this options too his liking, so he made a statement that got him out of this seemingly impossible situation._

What is the one statement he could make to save himself? It took a bit of time but eventually got it correct, the answer must be, "I will be boiled," It was the only way that it would work. That way if he was fried, it wouldn't be true and he would be boiled, but if he was boiled then it was true. Therefore it they could do neither and set him free. He wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing!

The door opened and he walked through to find 10 dummies each labeled with the spell that was to be thrown at them. If the spell did not do enough damage he wouldn't pass this part. He through each spell fluently at the dummies and felt he had done ok.

The test ended and faded away leaving Terry surrounded by his superiors. Feurety smiled, "You have passed," Feurety and the court were the only people aware of what the test was, the others just had to wait to find out for themselves.

The list went on and every Baron passed perfectly. They were now all standing before Feurety.

Terry Boot Cho Chang, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Terence Higgs were all standing now before the court ready to be picked by whoever wished them to serve them.

"Dracul, as my longest member, you have first choice,"

Dracul stepped forward, "I choose, Higgs," Higgs was glad to be choosen by the only Slytherin of the group and stepped forward.

"I am here to serve, Lord Dracul,"

Dracul picked up the sword he was going to give his Baron and waved his hand over it casting Dark Elvin magic so that it said, "Lord Dracul's Baron" Because the Kingdom was technically a separate country they followed different rules. Any and all of Baron's actions were put to fault of their Lord. However that also meant that the Lord could punish their own Baron as they saw fit. Each Baron today was to lose almost all rights to the one who choose them. They had already lost rights to their God, but that was expected, this, this was only to be accepted.

"Conan you choose next,"

"I choose Greengrass," Conan said smirking at the cute girl before him. He then picked up a katana sword that was painted to look as though there were flames on it from far away. He handed the sword to Feurety who waved his hand and it then said "Lord Conan's Baron"

This kept up with Ray picking Zabini and the twins each taking one of the Ravenclaws wanting smart people to help them, Spyro had Boot and Avira choose Chang.

"Ok, now that you all know who you are to report to, I want you to inform the Sergeants that training is to increase and that we will be gone for the rest of today.

The court was unaware they were going missing for that day and looked at Feurety surprised, "We are?" Ray asked.

"Yes, today, shall be the first strike from the Kingdom of Hell,"

The court smiled happily, "Where are we attacking?"

"We shall attack the aurors training grounds and take out several of the future threats, as well as some of the instructors."

They all nodded agreeing. "Now suit up, Baron's dismissed, and go look in your room's for your new uniforms, they say the same as your weapons."

Soon where there were 12 year old children there was now a powerful Vampire with his fangs bared and a skull mask on wearing a crown and holding a shield with a crown that said King Asmoday in one hand, a sword with Slytherin carved into it in the other.

There was a Lycan with black fur erupting everywhere, yet he wore Wizarding Robes that were black and red, and on his back was a Katana in its sheath, whilst he held a shield with a three headed dog and the name, "Lord Conan" on it.

There was a Valkyrie with her black feathered wings spread out holding a double headed axe in one hand with black claws protruding from her hand and a shield with a panther on it that read, "Lady Raylene" wearing the same robes as the others except there was a slit for her wings.

There was a Dark Elf holding a skull shaped mace with jet black eyes, a poised and aristocratic face and jet black hair, complete with pointy ears. He was holding a shield with a Dragon breathing fire on it that read, "Lord Dracul"

There was a Faerie with wings as well unfolded that were like bat wings and had white hair with golden eyes. He was holding a silver cutlass in one hand and a shield that had on it an orange fox on it that read, "Lord Spyro," On his back was a bow and a place to put his shield.

There was a Feline with a tail swishing and silver retractable claws coming from what looked like paws. He was holding a golden cutlass in one hand and a shield with a red fox on it in the other that read, "Lord Avira," There was a cross bow on his back as well as a place that would hold his shield.

Feurety the Vampire and the leader of them looked around a smirk on his face, "We shall walk into the training camp and not attack anyone until I attack first. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir!" They called out.

"While we are on the battle field no one shall question me under any circumstance. You must and will show your undying loyalty to me, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The chorused.

"Good! Now lets get moving!" He yelled

So they did and began portkeying one by one to the muggle street outside the training camp.


	19. Chapter 19: Strike One

Chapter 19: Strike One

The landed right across the street from the entrance to the supposedly hidden Auror Academy. Feurety had a feral smirk on his faces as his vampire eyes saw through the concealment wards. "You guys see what I see?"

"Yes my Lord," The court responded.

"Good," Feurety walked forward to the front double doors of the building and kicked it hard, a crack rang out and the doors flew off their hinges and into the building. They walked in however there was no one in sight.

A low growl came from behind Feurety, "Where are they?" It was Conan.

"I do not know, however we shall find them, spread out!" They each went in a separate direction and would return to the entrance upon finding them, Feurety would stay there and wait.

A few minutes later and a blur flew by Feurety's head. It promptly landed and revealed itself as Ray, "My Lord," She bowed deeply, "I have found the scent of the humans, they are bleeding. Call the others and follow me please my Lord,"

Feurety nodded, "Come in all loyal subjects, return to me now!"

They all popped in, "Lead the way Ray,"

"Yes my lord," She walked fast and led her King and God to a set of double-doors, the scent of blood was prominent.

"Spyro, use your vision to see what is behind this door," Feurety instructed.

Spyro stood there a few minutes seemingly staring at nothing before he turned back to Feurety, "My Lord, behind this door they are have an auror competition."

"How many are armed?"

"Only the two competing have their wands out, my Lord,"

"Good, I'm going to kick this door open, I want Spyro and Avira to have their bows ready. Shoot the two who are competing. Make sure they do not breath to lift their wand against us. Everyone else aim to injure, I wish to send fear through these people. Do not kill Mad Eye or Tonks, they are part of the fried turkey and are needed to give a full report to Old Dumbles about how scary we are. Use your demonic forms as much as you can. So you two, get armed."

Spyro drew his bow and arrow and got ready to fire. Spyro could see where his target was through the wall and was already poised to fire. Avira too set his bolt into the crossbow and stood ready to aim and fire upon the door opening.

"Ready boys?"

"Yes My Lord," They whispered.

"One," Feurety stood before the door, drew his sword saddled his shield upon his arm perfectly. "Two," Feurety activated the glow in his eyes and manipulated the fire on his crown to grow, "Three," Feurety kicked the doors hard and they flew outward. The doors were barely off their hinges when a "whoosh" sound could be heard and the two competitors fell to the ground blood oozing out of their mouths. The arrow disappeared confusing even more people.

Feurety stepped forward through the doors and into the view of every single wizard there. His voice boomed, "The Kingdom has come! Your Judgment is here!" He raised his sword in his hand and to the others in looked like he was talking to only them however he called, "Attack!"

Out of the shadows behind the skull faced fiery man came two creatures flying who quickly got behind two humans and held them to themselves. Ray had one human in her hands with her claws on their throat. Spyro had his cutlass out on his humans throat.

After those two came a big black looking werewolf who was holding a katana. He spoke loud enough to the man with the crown everyone could hear, "My Lord, who may I kill?"

"Pick a human my loyal subject," The crowned man told him. A smirk came across the wolfish face and he moved forward quickly picking a target and taking them in his hands wrapping his hands around their neck in a position to snap it.

Two more beings stepped forward, one looked like the elves of old and the other appeared to be a human sized cat. Avira put up his cutlass on his hip and drew his claws. "Who wants to be my pet?" Avira growled out and he leapt forward grapping a girl.

Finally the elf left the side of the Crowned one and drew a skull looking mace, "For the King!" He announced and bashed the first person he saw's head in with the mace and the blood pooled on the ground with brains dripping out.

The others took that as an ok to go and cut the throats of all of their 'wards.' The humans began the process of bleeding to death as the crowned King stood there smirking.

"Come my loyal subjects, we appear to have over stayed our welcome." He grabbed a star shaped item from his belt and tossed it at a human killing them instantly as it struck their heart and returned to his belt. He grabbed his necklace and mumbled, "Slytherin Training Grounds" He disappeared. The others followed his example and disappeared from the bloody mess only seconds before Dumbledore arrived.

They arrived at the Training Grounds in a giddy mood. "That was bloody brilliant," Conan informed them. His humanity was quickly slipping due to his first kill. He shifted back into his human form as did the others. Feurety waved his hand and the mask disappeared however the crown stayed.

"Let us return to the Training Rooms, we must observe the progress of our students." They nodded and followed him to glance over their people.

Far, far away Dumbledore was beginning an emergency meeting.

"All please sit, Moody and Tonks seem to have some very distressing news for us. I arrived after the battle had already finished, however it seems that there was an attack on the Auror Academy" Dumbledore informed them.

"An attack on the academy? But that's full with trained and qualified aurors!" Snape exclaimed secretly laughing to himself about the brilliance of his nephew.

"Yes, Severus, the Academy. Now Moody what do you remember?"

"Well, there was a competition going on between Kingsley and Scrimgeour to see if Kingsley could beat Scrimgeour and take over as head auror. Well we were about 20 minutes into a really good duel when we heard a big bang and two doors pretty much flew into our sight. Barely a second later and both Kingsley and Scrimgeour were on the ground bleeding to death. They died sometime during the battle."

"Kingsley is dead?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked.

"Yes Molly, he died with his boots on at least." She nodded with a small tear in her eye for the dead Order member.

"We should take a moment of silence and remember the dead," Albus said sadly and it was quiet for a minute. "Okay, Moody is there more to the tale?"

"Much more. After they fell we were all in a panic and a man stepped forward with a long sword drawn and a shield that read, 'King Asmoday.' He had a crown on with fire burning on it. His face was a skull and he had on black robes with what looked like blood around them. He even scared me. He said and I quote, 'The Kingdom has come! Your Judgment is here!' He then yelled attack after grinning at all of us. Two bird like things swooped out from behind him and grabbed two people. Next out came a werewolf who asked him for permission to kill someone. He then grabbed someone but didn't kill him yet. The last two to come out was a cat thing and this guy that might have been an elf but not the house kind. He pulled out a huge mace and beat poor Leon's head in. After he did that the rest dealt mortal wounds to their person. He then announced that they had overstayed their stay and left."

"An elf?" Asked Minevera

"Well I don't know for sure but he had pointy ears," Moody told her.

"Lovely so do we know anything else about these people?" Albus pitched in.

"Only four people were actually killed, on each of them we found a rose. And in Kingsley we found a bolt, in Scrimgeour we found remnants of a black feather, what kind of bird it belongs to, I don't know."

"A rose?" Arthur Weasley asked skeptically.

"A black rose" Tonks said and pulled out a bag full of four roses. She put all four of them out on the table. "They have words written in them however."

"Words you say?" Albus asked.

"Yes read the inside of their petals," Tonks told him and Albus picked up the nearest rose to him.

"It reads, 'Lord Dracul , Is Proud to Present, His Handy Work' Which body was this found with?" Albus asked.

"It was found on top of the one who got his head bashed in by that pointy eared thing" Tonks told Albus.

"Do the others say something different?"

"Yeah, each have a different name but two of the remaining three are pretty much the same message just with different names."

"And the other names are?"

"Lord Spyro and Lord Avira."

"The final rose is different? What does it say?"

"It says, 'I King Asmoday, Am Sure It Was an Honor to Die by My Hand.'"

"So we have four names, three Lords, and one King. What does the bolt have that's so special?"

"The bolt is an enchanted one and on it carved and written in the blood of Kingsley is the words 'Lord Avira, Adviser to the King, Reaper of Death' The bolt has no remnants of who fired it however. The feather we can't identify, we were hoping that Albus could cast a spell revealing where the feather came from."

"Of course, Revelo," Albus cast and the feather shook a bit before falling back down, and a puff of smoke appeared above it that read, "Phoenix" Time stood still as everyone stood shocked by the information. "That can't be right no phoenix would give a feather to an evil man." 

"Well, Albus, there is one phoenix that would, the shadow phoenix."

"That is only a myth Moody."

"So are true elves and werewolves without the full moon."

"True, but it cannot be a shadow phoenix,"

"Ask Fawkes,"

"Fine," Albus grumbled and Fawkes appeared a few seconds later, trilling.

"Fawkes, what animal did this feather came from?" Albus asked his familiar.

She sniffed it before her eyes widened in a way only a birds would and she trilled a sorrow filled tune that Albus translated for everyone into, "The darkest phoenix to ever live,"

"What changes the degrees of darkness?" Asked Minevera and Albus relayed it to his familiar who chirped back through Albus.

"She says, I have a story for you, told to every phoenix by their mothers. She says that long before a phoenix is born their human is picked for them by the gods and the evilness or goodness a phoenix is born with is chosen by the true heart of their chosen life mate or familiar. When a phoenix has been destined for an evil hearted human they become a shadow phoenix. On the other side, when they are destined for a good hearted human they become a normal phoenix. The shadow phoenix is rare because they are awarded by Osiris, god of the dead, and Mars, god of war. They are picky gods and only choose the champions of evil to receive the birds. If your enemy has a phoenix of shadow, he is powerful and the first chosen one in a thousand years." Albus said relaying every word through to the people in the room.

"A-a champion of evil?" Fletcher said fainting

"Yes we may face a chosen one of the god of the dead."

"What shall we do? How do we counteract them?"

"I think we should send Fawkes with a letter to them to ask for a meeting or something." Albus informed them.

"Couldn't they form a trap that way?"

"I am a champion of light! The light is stronger then the dark! No trap sprung on me shall cost me my life! I shall request that we be allowed each two people by our side." Albus told them. Fawkes disappeared to take the message to the Shadow Phoenix. She reappeared minutes later telling them that the King accepted and would meet with him at the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts in an hour.

An hour later Albus was pacing in his office with Moody and McGonagall by his side. He heard three pops and before him were three terrifying creatures. There was a skull faced crowned thing he assumed was Asmoday, there was a winged woman with black eyes and extremely pale skin and black hair trailing down the side of her face. Finally there was a man with pointy ears, and black hair. He had no idea what any of them were.

"Uh, hello, and your name is?" Albus asked trying to act brave.

"I am King Asmoday," Feurety told him.

"King of what?" Albus inquired.

"Hell" Feurety said smirking.

"Hell?" Moody said gruffly.

"Yes my Kingdom of Hell," Feurety growled, "Now are you going to interrogate me or is there a real reason why I'm here?"

"Yeah, why the hell did you attack the aurors? What did we do to you!" Moody demanded.

Ray and Dracul stepped forward, Ray drew her claws and Dracul growled out, "Don't you dare speak to my King and Lord like that! Speak with respect or I shall kill you where you stand,"

"Stand down Dracul, Raylene,"

"Yes My Lord," The chorused and went back behind him.

"Do you know what Hell is?"

"No," All three of them said.

"In muggle religion they believe hell to the place where the devil lives who tortures all wrong doers for eternity."

"And what does this have to do with you?"

"For me, Hell is where I rule and torture all innocents and those who stand against me, for all eternity. I am your worst nightmare, I am the all time ruler of hell," Feurety said stepping towards Albus, Moody being paranoid yelled the killing curse toward Feurety.

Feurety felt the green curse spread over his immortal body, "Nice tickle curse, however it doesn't seem to be bringing me down."

Moody's mouth fell open, "You survived the killing curse!"

Feurety laughed, "That's what that was? Why try to kill the undead? I'm already dead."

Moody had realization cross over his face, "Vampire! Albus we must contact the vampire King, only he can punish him!"

"Call the King then,"

Albus picked up an emergency vampire caller that the vampires had given him for killing Grinwald. The King arrived quickly, he didn't even notice the Prince at first.

"Hello, King of Vampires," Dumbledore bowed deeply.

"Why have you interrupted me?" The King's voice boomed.

"Your people have attacked mine,"

"Which of my people,"

"Him," Albus pointed towards Feurety.

"Well him, I can't help you with." The King said laughing a bit.

"What! Why not?" Albus demanded.

"Are you stupid old man or do you not know who he is?"

"He called himself King Asmoday."

"He is also Prince Osiris, chosen heir to the God Osiris himself. No way in hell I'm going to punish a demi-god I'm not stupid like you,"

"A demi-god?"

"Yes I am a demi-god," Feurety told him and then turned to the King, "I apologize for you being brought here for no reason," The King nodded and left allowing Feurety to turn back to Albus, "Now can you keep your pet on his leash?"

"Yes, I am sorry for Moody attacking you, he shall not do it again." Albus said fear lacing his voice.

"Good, now your aurors were a future threat to my Kingdom, I could not allow that. Do not get in my way. You have been warned." With that Feurety disappeared with his loyal court members following.


	20. Chapter 20: Strike Two

Chapter 20: Strike Two

_Attack On The Auror Academy_

_Written By Rita Skeeter_

_Recently there was an attack by a werewolf and a few mysterious companions of him. We are currently unaware who they were exactly but we have interviewed a few people who were there._

_"A fiery lookin' guy was all yellin' attack and these blurs and a cat and werewolf just attacked outta no where, luckily only four people out of the eight that were attacked directly died." Says Donovan. _

_They are still investigating and are hoping that they find and execute the vicious murderers soon._

_If you have any information regarding a King Asomday, A Lord Avira, Lord, Spyro, or a Lord Dracul please fire call the daily prophet. _

"_Death, shall come swiftly to those involved in this attack or knew about it," Crouch._

Feurety read the article with a smirk on his face, he wanted to throw them a curve ball. "Conan!"

"Yes my lord?"

"I wish to do an assassination job this week." 

"Who do you wish to die My Lord?"

"We shall discuss this at the meeting, go get the rest of the court,"

"Of course my Lord,"

Ten minutes later the court was sitting in their usual spots in the meeting room.

"I wish to kill Donovan, Rita Skeeter, and Crouch,"

"Why them?"

"They all are testing my patience. Donavan made it sound like Conan was in charge, Rita wrote the damn article and Crouch is trying to say I shall die. So instead, he shall die."

They all nodded, "I want to assassinate them all in the same night. However I wish to be the one to kill them. I want you all to hold fort here while I extract my personal revenge, only one of you shall come with me to each of the attacks. So I am sorry but Avira, Spyro, you shall be staying here to man the fort. Ray I want you circling Rita's house and wait for me to arrive. You know my scent so just wait till you smell it and follow it to me. Conan, I want you at Crouch's place waiting for me in Lycan form and Dracul I want you at Donavon's place. I want this done tomorrow okay?"

"Yes my lord," They chorused.

The next day they told everyone at the Training Grounds that their God would be absent and that they were to follow all orders from Spyro and Avira. They were no longer twins in the sense that they constantly kept in their demon forms because they loved them so much.

That night each of the assigned court members went to their destination to wait for their leader. Feurety arrived at Skeeter's place first.

He walked in with Ray landing right behind him. "Riiiiiiiitttttttaaaaa," He called out and she came down the stairs caring her wand.

"W-w-who are you?" She stumbled over the word.

"I am Asmoday, your worst nightmare!"

Her eyes widened like table tops, "Wh-why are you here?"

"To give you a story you will never forget,"

"A-a-a story?"

"My true identity, I wish you to look at your true killer before you die,"

He sheathed his sword and pulled off his mask, lowered his hood and brushed his hair back, "H-H-Harry P-po-potter!"

"None other, then me, Harry Potter, Prince Osiris, King Of Hell."

"That's impossible!"

"No, it's true!" Feurety said smirking and drew his sword, "Ah, I forgot, Harry Potter, heir of Slytherin," He said as he looked over his sword. He suddenly swept forward and grabbed her by the hair putting his sword up to her throat, "Ready to die?"

"N-n-no please, let me live, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything?"

"Will you join my Kingdom? Will you become one of my people?"

"Yes, yes, anything," She said crying.

"You will take my mark?"

"Yes!"

"So be it," He waved his hand and a copy of the oath magically appeared, "read that,"

She read it loud and clear as had all of his other people, she then took his mark and was demoted to the position with no power, citizen. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Hell. Just so you know, if you ever do anything against the ministry and they try to arrest you, you can tell then you are one of mine and that legally unless they want to have to fight the Royal Vampire army, they will let me deal your punishment. Now, you shall go and write your paper as normal, however not a bad word against me!"

"Yes my Lord," She felt compelled to say.

"Good, dismissed." He told her and she left to her room contemplating what she had just traded death for.

Feurety quickly exited the premises and dismissed Ray. He then teleported to Crouches house. "Come Conan, we have a Crouch to deal with."

They entered the home and found Crouch asleep. Feurety drew a vial out of his pocket and put it into a syringe. He poked it into Crouch's vein and Crouch woke up just as Feurety drew the needle out. "Hello, Crouch, you have just been injected with a lethal injection of a combination of meth, heroin, hash, and cocaine. It will kill you in about ten minutes the dosage I gave you. Till then I just wanted you to know who your murderer is," Feurety pulled off his mask and revealed his face. "Yes that is right, the great Harry Potter, is now your killer. Have a nice life in real hell." Feurety grabbed a dagger and carved it over his throat causing blood to spurt out.

"Good Bye Mr. Crouch," Feurety then waved his hand and Conan broke Crouches arms. They turned and left after that. Conan returned to the training grounds and Feurety went to Donavon's.

Dracul exited out of the shadows, "Hello, My Lord,"

"Hello, Dracul, time for our fun job." Feurety put his mask on quickly and entered the house. He walked into the living room where Donavon was. "Hello Mr. Donavon. Welcome to your death,"

Donavon jumped up scared to death of the man before him. Feurety removed his mask and Donavon burst out laughing, "Nice joke Mr. Potter,"

"There was a joke? Who told it?"

Donavon shifted fearfully and Feurety smirked then turned to Dracul, "Dracul can you please restrain this man?"

"Yes of course my Lord," He walked forward and grabbed the man pushing him against the wall. Donavon was powerless to the elf.

Feurety walked forward holding something with a time on it that read 5:00. Now, I want you to swallow this, and then we will be out of your way in no time.

"What will it do?"

"It will help you see the light," Feurety then cast a timed shrinking charm on the box and then put it up to Donavon's mouth and forced him to swallow it. He then waved his hand again and a ticking could be heard. "Come Darcul, lets leave this man to himself now," They walked out and waited watching at the window with a shield up as the man mumbled to himself about a dream. Five minutes later and he exploded in a controlled area however. His body exploded and blood splattered against the walls, guts hung from the mantel and TV. Feurety smirked happy with his own handy work before he and Dracul finally disappeared heading back to the Training Grounds.

The next day the prophet came with announcements of two bloody assassinations the night before and that a possible member of their 'gang' as they called it, has been hauled in for questioning. The article was not written by Rita but instead a lesser known writer for the Daily Prophet.

He felt someone accessing the emergency part of the mark and calling for him, he suspected it was the person who was caught previously. He decided to shadow travel and to hide in the shadows and watch the interrogation.

It was none other then Rita Skeeter who was getting interrogated by auror Tonks.

"Why did you join this so called Kingdom?"

"My King, is a brilliant man!" Rita said unsure as to why since she had taken the vetriserum.

"Who is your King?"

"Prince Osiris, King Of Hell, next in line for the throne of the Vampires and the chosen one of the god of the dead!" She felt herself saying yet again unsure as to why.

"Is he building an army?"

"I am only a citizen," She answered truthfully however the next part she had no control, "We aren't told of our God's conquests,"

"Can he be killed?"

"He is immortal,"

"Fine, your useless! Might as well kill her!" Tonks shouted and several people wished they could.

Feurety chose then to show his face, "I'm sorry, that I cannot allow, she is part of a soviet country in which you have no control of. My Kingdom could declare war for this interrogation. So unless you wish to face an immortal army, you shall back off and let her go back to her job,"

"I-I-I okay, fine!" Tonks said and waved her wand, "You are released until further notice." She turned to face the King, "However, you are in trouble for terrorist attacks!"

"I have only recently attacked those who insulted the Royal family, as such it is well within my rights. If you wish to end up like them, then try to kill me," He then melted into the shadows and disappeared counting off the second strike against his people.


	21. Chap 21: Strike 3 Welcome To The Kingdom

Chapter 21: Strike Three, Welcome to The Kingdom

In only three days Sirius Black would be out of jail and coming to Sev's house to claim guardianship. Feurety wanted to do one last attack before his new guardian came to claim him. The real question was what to attack; the answer was soon to be decided.

"This meeting is to begin now!" Feurety's voice rang throughout the Training Ground Meeting Hall. There were the usual members who sat in their normal order and near Feurety. There were however Barons and Sergeants there as well. They wanted to attack with more then the court.

"I God Feurety, herby initiate the question as to where we are to land a full scale attack." Feurety said.

"Well, My Lord, if I may be so bold to say, why not Diagon Alley?" Said Sergeant Marcus Flint.

"Well Flint, the reasons are quite simple, we need a working economy at the very least, and if that falls then there shall be nothing left for us to lead." Feurety told him and Flint nodded accepting this, "Any other suggestions?"

"The World Quidditch Cup," Suggested Baron Terry Boot.

"Baron Boot, that is a month away, I need an attack that can happen tomorrow."

"My Lord, I have a simple solution," Ray said, "All we must do is attack a place close enough to the school to scare Dumbledore but far enough away he won't know until it is over."

"Which would be what Ray?"

"Hogsmeade of course My Lord,"

"Hmm, the idea has some merit, how shall we organize the attack?"

"Well my lord," She began and as such the plan was written out.

The next day the ranks were ready, "Sergeant Clearwater, what is your status" Feurety asked.

Sergeant Clearwater saluted, "My Lord, we have Corner, Carmicheal, Davies, and Crabbe ready to receive their portkey."

"Good, Sergeant Vaisey?"

"Higgs, Harper, Warrington, Montague and Pucey are all ready to receive their portkeys."

"Good, are both strike teams in full uniform?"

"Yes My Lord," The two reporting Sergeants said together.

"I want two Court members with each strike team. You shall take Ray and Conan, Clearwater. I want Spyro and Avira with you Vaisey. Me and Dracul shall each take to checking for any threats outside of your hit spots. Understand?"

"Yes My Lord," They chorused.

"Good," Feurety told him and then called the court and told them which groups they were assigned to and outlined where he wanted Dracul.

He handed out portkeys to the groups including the court, "These will all activate in five minutes. Be ready or risk death!"

In five minutes Feurety felt a pull on his navel and soon landed in the Shrieking Shack. He smirked and cast a levitation spell on himself and he began floating to the main street which was right across from the Three Broomsticks.

Feurety arrived at the three broomsticks with a bang and the doors flung open, there were about thirty people currently there. "Ello, Pets," He said in a sadistic voice, "Ready to face my judgment?" They all stared at him for a second.

Aberforth Dumbledore however couldn't just stand there and drew his wand, "affero letum" Which meant, to give death.

The spell hit Feurety however he just turned to Aberforth, "You dare try to kill me?"

"I-I-I,"

"You what?" Feurety growled out and touched his necklace calling two standing by Barons who arrived immediately; it was Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini. "Take him to the Kingdom dungeons, he attempt to murder your King,"

"Of course my Lord," They said together and took the youngest Dumbledore to the Osiris Dungeons for they knew their god wanted him their. They disappeared and took him away.

"Anyone else want to attempt to kill me?" He asked the room that was petrified.

Feurety smirked, "No?" Seeing no response, "Well then anyone want to join me?" No one moved and he let out a loud growl, "So be it!" He raised his hand and using his elemental magic let loose lightning at ten of them who fell dead the rest ran and fast he gained a predatory grin and drew his throwing stars chasing after them.

He threw them with precision however he did not want their deaths just yet and aimed for veins that could bleed them to death but would take a while. He wanted it to look like he was hoping to give them a long, painful death. The side of the light would under estimate him if they thought he couldn't even guarantee a death, it would give him an advantage.

Meanwhile strike team 1, ran by Sergeant Clearwater, landed in Madam Puddifoots. They landed before about ten people who looked rather confused at them. "Draw!" Clearwater shouted and they all drew swords and wands. "Aim true, aim right and remember this is for the King!" Clearwater yelled and everyone aimed their wands. "Fire!" A loud ringing of the words, "Crucioatous," Which was a variation of the crucio, it wouldn't drive you insane or show any visible damage. It would hurt however a thousand times worse and you would never forget it, because you would still have your mind intact.

They continued like this for about five minutes before most of them past out in shock from the pain. "Move out!" Clearwater shouted. They hit three other buildings with Clearwater really getting into it, she hadn't killed anyone yet but there was no time like the present as she stood before an owner of the shop across the street from their landing sight, "Avada Kenvadra." She shouted and he slumped. She felt a power she had never known slip through her and she remembered now why evil was the stronger group, they not only were willing to kill, she could feel how good it was.

"Search the perimeter, kill anyone left that's conscious," She ordered and found another person to kill, however they were passed out and she quickly shouted the killing curse again feeling so powerful from the dark curse.

"Sergeant, we searched everyone awake is dead now," One of the militia told her.

"Our god wishes us to go to, The Kingdom of Hell, he says it is a new place and just to say it into the teleporter, he said to wait where we land for him," They all nodded and watched as she touched her Bloody dagger on her back and said, "Kingdom of Hell," She vanished and her unit fallowed.

In the meantime strike team two had landed at Zonkos with Spyro and Avira leading the attack, their passion for pranks replaced with a passion to kill.

"Find the manager and bring him here," Spyro ordered the Sergeant that was there, "Everyone else round up the people here."

Five minutes later the manager stood before Spyro detained by Vaisey.

"Have you ever thought about what your death would be like?" Spyro asked the manager who was no older then thirty.

"N-n-no sir," The manager told him.

"Well today your life shall be taken by the Reaper of Death and The Daemon Faery"

"Th-the daemon faery?" He tried hard not to laugh, it wasn't working.

Spyro growled and loud, he unfurled his bat-like wings and pulled out his cutlass, "Avira, you cut off his head at the same time I'll stab him in the heart, I want a simultaneous kill. After this kill, you guys are free to kill the others," Avira swung his sword at the same time as Spyro thrust his and one cutlass was sticking out the managers back with Spyro's hand practically inside the mans body. Another sword was now resting on top of where a head used to be. The manager slumped and two roses appeared on top of the body showing two people had caused his death.

Loud voices of the killing curse and air cutting sounds were heard as the visitors to Zonkos fell dead.

Meanwhile, Dracul landed in Honeydukes and proceeded to slaughter everyone there on his own only leaving half of them alive.

They all landed at the new Kingdom of Hell.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Hell, the now home of our people and sanctuary to all who hold the mark." Feurety said.

"Where are we?" Asked someone.

"We are in the Kingdom's Castle, my home and the courts home, however you guys shall be escorted to one of the Manors. We shall have ten people to a manor."

"How much land are we on and where in the world are we?"

"We are in our own country inside the Russian area, they know we are here and understand not to mess with us. We are on about 120,000 square miles of land or the size of the state of New Mexico in America. We will expand when we need to."

"What shall we be doing here?"

"Well, anyone and everyone who wishes to, can live here, we will be building up a large magical city soon and need more citizens incase any of you have decided your family should move here, they can take the Black Rose mark." Feurety informed them, "All military units shall be on a schedule that will tell them when to report to the barracks. Here is a map of the current area," He waved his hand and a map duplicated itself and then flew one to each person.

"Now Conan shall give you a tour and lead you back to your rooms when the tour is over," The lycan stepped out of the shadows in full transformation.

"Follow me," He told them and they complied. "First up, the castle of our great God," He showed them the castle which was made entirely out of onyx and black granite. There was a place with pictures of their God in full battle mode and of him in full Kingdom mode, he truly looked like a god.

"This is the throne room, you shall come here if you have any problems, unless you are a baron, then you shall go to the court room. Remember to make an appointment no matter what. Your God and his advisers and not constantly here for you to talk to, do not forget that!" He said as he showed them the red throne made of blood stained virdeian granite. It had silk cushions on it.

They were on their way out of the castle when the lycan stopped, "It is very cold outside, so I recommend you cast a warming charm on yourself." He said before leading them outside to the cold Russian weather. He then walked them down to the manors and told each group, "Your fire place is hooked up to all the ministry ones; however it has a way of accepting or declining visitors to your fireplace. The name to access your fire place is on the mantle. No one can see any part of the city unless they have one of the marks for now. If you accept them into your home, they will be able to see the house." They all nodded. "Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to attend to." Conan left quickly and headed back to the castle. He entered and was stopped by two guards.

"What is your business with King Asmoday?" One of the guards asked. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Conan growled out, "I am a court member, how dare you question me of my business with our god Feurety, Prince Osiris." The guard's eyes widened.

"My Liege, I am so sorry for my inconsiderate words,"

"Who the hell did you think I was? A commoner?"

"I apologize My Liege, I was so happy to receive this job, I just took it too seriously,"

"Obviously, don't ever question a court member again unless you want your head on a pike," Conan told him.

"Yes My Liege,"

Conan shook his head and headed up to his Gods room, where he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came the voice of Feurety.

"My Lord, are you ready to head to Sev's house?"

"I suppose, I must face the music tomorrow and meet my new guardian, I may as well spend the last day with Sev and father."

"Well my lord, me and the court shall take care of things here, although we must head home soon too,"

"Damn who is to be in charge of the Kingdom while we are gone?"

"Severus can do it,"

"You are right, Sev shall take care of the Kingdom for the rest of the summer, when I get back to school I will return to my duty as God,"

Conan nodded, "I shall inform the Kingdom tonight with a flyer that Severus Snape whilst they are here is to be obeyed. If they believe him to be abusing his power, they will report to the Barons and the Barons will be in contact with us. If it's in need of your investigation we will tell you my Lord,"

"Fine that will work, be sure my Kingdom isn't in chaos when I return or you shall learn the fear our enemies felt,"

"Yes my Lord," Conan bowed his head and left the room.

Feurety quickly pushed on his necklace and disappeared to Severus.

"Hello, Uncle,"

"Long time no see my boy,"

"I have been busy running a new Kingdom," Feurety told him and Sev nodded.

"I missed you," Feurety whispered Sev walked forward and hugged his nephew.

"As did I and your father,"

"So, how about we all have a nice dinner, you, me, and father."

"Sounds reasonable, come on," So with that they headed to the dining room and waited for Lord Voldemort who arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey dad," Feurety said smiling.

"Hello Son," Voldemort said and took a seat, "What have you been up to?"

"My new Kingdom is under construction,"

"Oh? What are you having done,"

"Well so far military wise we have attacked the aurors, Hogsmeade and assassinated two people."

"Well that's a good start for a group ran by children, a very good start,"

"We may be children in age my father, however all of the court members have the same age in mind that I do,"

"Amazing, must be all the death they were exposed to,"

Feurety rolled his eyes, "Economically, I bought a 120,000 square mile land area in Russia to put the start of a Kingdom on. We have a huge castle where I and the court members shall live and deal with problems. We have four manors so far that house ten people each. They are beginning construction on a place like Diagon Alley only twice as big. It will be open to the public through Gringotts as soon as it opens. However we have a spell on the living areas to not allow anyone without the mark there."

"Through Gringotts?" Sev asked.

"Yes, they think it's a good idea to have a branch with us, they know we will win the war. I am planning on keeping the same currency so at least the economy doesn't fall totally. Once the shopping district is up, I will destroy Diagon Alley and have Gringotts announce they know of a shopping district twice as big that they have a portal to."

"You really thought this out haven't you?"

"Yes, and since it is on foreign soil the Ministry won't be able to collect any taxes or anything. They will lose money. Plus I can recruit for the Kingdom in the open there because the laws will be my own. I will wait however to begin recruiting after they begin trusting the Shopping District I'm going to call, "The Notorious Plaza" People shall flock and Gringotts may even charge like a Knut or two to use the portal. They will have me set up like twenty different portals though. They won't tell them where the Plaza really is."

"Sounds bright," Voldemort said.

"Yah, I like it," Sev told him.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything from potions to torture hexes. Finally however Feurety had to go to sleep nervously tossing and turning afraid of his new guardian's treatment of him.


	22. Chapter 22: No, I'm Sirius

Chapter 22: No, I'm Sirius

"Harry get up, Sirius Black will be here in two hours!" Severus hollered.

"Fine," Feurety said grumpily, he got up groggily. Grabbed his robes and began to dress with his crest robes on and his Potter, family ring as well as one with the crest on it he designed all those years ago. He quickly washed his long black and red hair and brushed it out. He decided to give off that, "I'm a pureblood and a powerful man," appearance. It was a half hour before Sirius would arrive and Feurety was pacing when Severus entered.

"You'll be fine my boy," Severus said putting his hand on Feurety's shoulder.

"I know," Feurety paused for a moment staring at his hand in deep thought, "You know Sev, and I think I'm going to make my crest the symbol for The Kingdom."

"Really why is that?"

"Well the crest I designed years ago shows the Courage of the Griffin, or the courage of my people. It also represents the cunning of my people or the Snake. Then it also represents the distrust that will come with my Kingdom from the outer world. It shall take them a while to understand us. Till then, we also equally distrust others. The Black, it represents the darkness we have been shrouded in. The red, the red represents the blood of our people that will be spilled in this war, and the blood of the enemy. As such the symbol shall be perfect," Feurety informed his uncle.

"That sounds great, Feurety. However Harry needs to come out and act like the smartass 12 year old he's suppose to be and not a Royal Vampiric Demy-God, before Sirius Black arrives."

"Yah, yah,"

"So how's school?" Severus said starting up a conversation that would be okay to talk about around Sirius once he arrived.

"Well, I have this one teacher, reminds me of a bloody bat, quite sad as a matter of fact. He's a pretty greasy git,"

"Funny, Hare, I'm just rolling over with laughter," Severus said sarcastically giving a fake glare.

"Ooo I'm trembling from that glare Sev. I think your going soft," Feurety told him laughing.

"Well, anyways," Severus said rolling his black eyes, "How are your other classes,"

"Easy, even at owl level, Dumbly wouldn't let me go to NEWT level. He can't handle me graduating early and him loosing grip on me,"

"I am sorry, Hare, I wish we could change the headmasters mind,"

"As do I, sadly he's nothing but an old egotistical coo" The door opened and in walked a man with shaggy black hair who looked like hell and Feurety stopped.

"Coo? I thought Severus had taught you more then a syllable" The man said.

"And you are?" Feurety asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ah, apparently he taught you more then I thought,"

"Are you trying to be funny? Or are you serious?"

"I am Sirius, Sirius Black," Sirius said flashing a smile and expecting a laugh all he got was a glare.

"Ah, I'm Harry Potter, your new ward,"

"Ward? More like my nephew, I'm your godfather, but Uncle will do," Sirius told Feurety.

Feurety burst out laughing; he even dropped to the floor he was laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked Severus.

"I'd say he finds you funny, apparently Azkaban didn't take all your humor," Severus said rudely.

"He didn't laugh at the funny part; he laughed at the serious part. What did you do to my nephew?" Feurety's laughter grew again after Sirius finished talking.

"Ask him after he calms down." Severus suggested.

Five minutes later, Feurety stopped laughing.

"So, what was so funny?" Sirius asked Feurety.

"You honestly expect me to call you my Uncle?" Feurety said almost laughing again.

"Um, well that's what I am" Sirius told him.

"Well, listen closely Mr. Black, you aren't my uncle, my uncle is the man that raised me and he is so far the only person who deserves the title, got it?" Feurety told him angrily.

"Look I know I can't take Vernon's place in your life, but I want to be your Uncle,"

"Well obviously you aren't only stupid, you're uninformed."

"What are you talking about? Uninformed, everything I know came from Dumbledore." Sirius said dumbstruck.

"Well obviously he doesn't like you much or he'd have told you Vernon was a prick to me until my uncle, the man your taking me away from saved my life and raised me. I was five"

"Well who raised you then?" Sirius asked upset at the lack of knowledge.

"I raised Hare, here," Severus said.

"You! You raised my godchild!" Sirius' voice rose with anger, "How dare anyone give my godson to a death eater!"

"Like you?" Feurety asked.

"I am not a death eater!"

"Right, sure, whatever,"

"How could they let him raise you?" Sirius whispered.

"He is a good man, one of the best I ever met. He raised me to be strong and independent and he loved me. After he raised me, you come in here and sweep me away to deal with the product but you couldn't be here to help me grow so the real question is how dare you take me from one of the only adults I trust!" Feurety said angrily.

"If you'd like you can live with Albus,"

"That would yet again, require trust."

"You don't trust Albus Dumbledore?"

"He sent me to live with abusive people who made me live in a room under the stares that was no smaller then maybe a few feet by a few feet. I could barely fit."

"I am sorry Harry but living with me is safest for you."

"Okay, but as long as I live with you, you will call me Mr. Potter, Harry is only for privileged people. Ask Albus, he owes me a pureblood debt for it."

"You aren't a pureblood though," Sirius said.

"Actually I am, Lily Evans was a descendant of squibs."

"Oh my,"

"Exactly now can we get this over with?" Feurety asked.

"Sure, lets go," Sirius said grabbing a bag and turning to leave.

"I have to say goodbye first," Feurety told him with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, um, okay." Sirius said wondering who to.

Feurety turned to Severus and gave him a huge hug, "I am going to miss you so much, remember the favor I asked you, be sure to do it or else I swear by everything I can do, you will be in trouble, uncle or not,"

"Of course Harry,"

"Thanks for taking care of my throughout the years Sev, I'll see you at Hogwarts and Order meetings. Remember Love yah Sev,"

"Love you too Hare, now get going my boy,"

"Course, see you," Feurety let go of Severus and smiled knowing Sirius had heard the entire conversation and had no idea what they were talking about. Sirius was also boiling with jealousy.

"Okay, time to use a portkey, I doubt you've used this before. So all you have to do is hold onto it until it reaches its destination and let go," Sirius said.

"Look I'm not stupid, I've been in the wizarding world for six years I can bloody well use a portkey," Feurety said rudely.

"Oh, I, I assumed you had been here only recently," Sirius mumbled and grabbed the portkey and Feurety took it as well.

The last thing Sirius heard before the portkey started was Feurety's voice saying, "Stop assuming, we assumed you were guilty, and guess what we assumed wrong too!"

They landed soon at the Headquarters to the Order, "Welcome Home Har-Mr. Potter."

"Whatever," Feurety said absently.

"Your room is upstairs first door on the left,"

"Fine, fine,"

"The first thing I wish to look over is your heritage since you said Lily was a pureblood."

"Look you! I don't know you why the hell would I let you know my family history! I don't care if your best friend was my dad, I don't know shit about you except that you supposedly joined the dark lord, turned my parents in and are now suddenly, 'innocent' and are here to raise me. Until I have a reason to trust you, I won't," Feurety then headed up the stairs to his room, cast several protection spells and passed out.

Four hours later he woke up to find Albus had entered his room, "What do you want old man?"

"Sirius says you're having trouble adjusting and trusting him,"

"And this is your problem how? You are just the headmaster to my school, not my issue,"

"Well, um," Albus started unsure of what to say, "He asked me here for my wisdom."

"Wisdom of what? Stupidity?" Feurety smelled Sirius in the room but could tell he was there to listen on.

"Now, now Mr. Potter, I know we have had our problems but no need to say such things."

"Your right, I'm above them, are you?"

"Anyways," Albus said ignoring the comment, "I believe you should give a try, trust him,"

"Why? All the adults I've met since I got my letter have been useless and all they want is to use me, why should I give a damn about you or your pet mutt?"

"Your father trusted him!"

"My father trusted Pettigrew too, whichever one did it still says something about his judge of character."

"You should honor your father and let this man be part of your life,"

"I don't have to let someone forced on me do anything. You have no power in my life and you never will. Your lap dog doesn't realize what I have up my sleeve. If I want I can and will excuse myself from his guardianship, so your lap dog had better be a good little puppy and back the hell off or we may have an issue. Do you understand me you dimwitted old man? _Or should I make it a little clearer for you? My life isn't your business and if you don't watch your back I shall have you killed in your sleep,"_ Feurety said hissing out the last bit.

"There you go; dropping back into your parsletounge it is an evil trait!"

"Nothing is evil, it is the intention in which something is used, now leave, you are only a useless old man who's ego outlasted its need."

"I shall leave for now," Dumbledore leaned down and whispered out of Sirius' hearing, "I don't give a fuck what you are planning, you shall be used for the greater good, it doesn't matter what you want, it's what's best!" He then stood up and walked out leaving fire building up in Feurety's eyes, the element was going crazy.

Feurety growled and got up leaving to another part of the house which he warded so powerfully lacing it with god magic and then called upon the court, only three were about to come, Conan, Dracul, and Ray. They bowed, "My Lord,"

"Sirius Black came today and is working for Albus, he is trying to become my Uncle. Albus showed up not to long ago, and he told me he would use me for the greater good no matter what because it was what's best."

"How awful!"

"I want his little Order threatened by my Kingdom and I want it done soon, issue orders to your Barons to send out the order. I want Baron's there too acting in our stead. Damion!" Feurety called out and the vampire arrived.

"When is the next meeting?"

"My lord, it is in four days?"

"What about?"

"The new Supreme Mugwap,"

":Who is the current?"

"Albus Dumbledore, he has been for the past fifty years,"

"Time to chip away his power. I want every one of our votes to have a representative there to say they nominate Lord Gryffindor as Supreme Mugwap."

"Why Lord Gryffindor my Prince?"

"Everyone likes Gryffindor, why not trust his heir? Plus no one but his heir can claim to be his heir and live."

"So what shall I do for representatives?"

"I want you to take Osiris's place and then find four people who under magical contract will be permitted to use to seat only on my instruction and only to say what I tell them to. They are to take the Hogwarts seats. Next I want the same thing for the Grinwald and Merlin seats. Make sure whatever they do they take a portkey afterwards away from the meeting room, I want no press interaction."

"Got that?"

"Yes my Prince I will get right on it and I'll remember to tell them to have it for Lord Gryffindor."

"Thank you Damion." Damion then left and Feurety turned back to the court, "Do you think you could issue the orders to take four of the order members, I want assassinations and I want them to be made examples of. Got it?"

"Yes My lord," the court members present said.

"Good, dismissed."


	23. Chapter 23: Lycanthropy

Chapter 23: Lycanthropy

"Okay guys, our Lord wants some of the order members made examples of, who do we pick to judge?" Ray asked the rest of the court as they sat in their meeting room. This time only Feurety was missing.

"Well who are the order members that people aren't constantly keeping an eye on?" Dracul asked.

"Well I'd say Diggle, Figg, and Fletcher." Conan said.

"Okay, where are they normally?" Spyro asked.

"Well Figg lives in Surrey and is there most of the time," Conan said.

"So one hit team attacks in Surrey, and then another attack where Feurety is living. They are to only attack those they are having a hit on, we don't want them wondering why Feurety was spared." Ray said.

"Why where Feurety is living?" Avira asked confused.

"It is the Order's headquarters. The other two practically live there," Ray informed him.

"Okay, and then after that they will probably move him from there,"

Spyro commented.

"Exactly," Ray said happily.

"When are we to do this?" Dracul asked.

"Soon I expect, maybe in four days," Ray said and realized she was practically taking Feurety's mantel up as the one in charge of meetings when he was gone.

"Okay, sounds good," Dracul said.

Ray touched her tattoo, "Calling all Barons report to your Lord or Lady,"

All the Baron's materialized next to their respective Lord or Lady in Ray's case.

"I need two hit teams organized. The team is to be only 3 people per team. I need one to hit Figg in Surrey. Find exactly where she lives and kill her. Then I want you to take the body and put it hanging in Diagon Alley with this note attached," Ray handed Her Baron a note.

"Yes My Lady. I'll get right on it," Ray's Baron disappeared.

"Next, I need one strike team capable of killing two people in a house of many including where our God is currently residing. You shall make sure that they are dead and then transport the bodies. One shall be taking to Hogsmeade and the other to the Ministry. The One at the Ministry shall be put on the fountain in the atrium. Each of them are to have a note attached. The one at the Ministry shall have this note," She handed a Baron the note, "And the one at Hogsmeade shall have this one," Hands another Baron a note. "Got it?"

"Yes My Lady,"

"Dismissed" The room cleared out.

Back at Number 12 Grimmauld's Place.

"Breakfast time!" Sirius shouted.

"Fine," Feurety said and got up. He quickly dressed and headed down stairs.

"So any chance I could get to know you?" Sirius asked Feurety as they began eating.

"Yah, but I reserve the right not to answer a question," Feurety told him; he had already scanned his food and found no vetriserum.

"So do you play quidditch?" Sirius asked sincerely.

"Nope," Feurety said with a bored tone.

"You don't play quidditch? Your kidding me," Sirius' eyes bulged at the very thought of James Potter's some not playing quidditch.

"I have no need for such a game,"

"Okay, what's your favorite thing to do at school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you hang out, pull pranks, study, and pull pranks?"

"I 'hang out' I suppose. You could also say I am pulling a prank however I wouldn't originally state it like that,"

"Would you like to explain that to me?"

"No, I'm fine with not explaining it, you shall find out eventually, telling you would ruin the prank,"

"Oh, that makes sense, so favorite subject?"

"Now that's a tough question,"

"Really, don't like school much then?"

"Quite the contrary, I love DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, all of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely,"

"How are your grades?"

"Compared to a first year, they were god-like."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm in the first year class, however, I am doing 7th grade potions next year, 5th grade DADA, 5th grade Charms, and 6th year Transfiguration all next year. Compared to the people in those years, I'm top class," Feurety said smiling.

"7th year potions? How?"

"I grew up with a potions master; did you honestly think he wouldn't teach me potions?" Feurety said chuckling a bit at the stupidity.

"Well, I didn't think about that," Sirius' eyes darkened at the thought of Harry growing up with Snape, "How'd you get so advanced in the other classes?"

"Well I've always trained. Since I was five."

"That's way too young!"

"Really? Because if I hadn't trained that long I could be dead now after Grinwald attacked last year possessing a teacher."

"W-well I never thought of it like that,"

"You don't think a lot anyways," Feurety mumbled.

"So what are you going to do when you get older? Be an auror like your dad?"

Feurety burst out laughing, "God no, fight for the Ministry? Funny,"

"There is nothing wrong with fighting for the Ministry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"There's everything wrong with it, it's corrupted!"

"Fine Mr. Smarty, what is it you are going to do with your life?"

"Bring this world out of its damned sad state."

"Don't curse!"

"Whatever,"

"You are so hard to talk to!"

"Actually I'm not, I just don't enjoy talking to you," Feurety said angrily right as the front door opened and a man entered. Feurety sniffed the air, werewolf.

Remus Lupin, werewolf, walked into the house at the end of the conversation and saw before him, his best friend's son, Harry Potter.

"Hello wolf," Feurety said.

"Um, hello Mr. Potter," Remus said noticing something off about the boy before him.

"Hello, how are you Mr. Mr. um, sorry but what's your name."

"Lupin, Remus Lupin."

"Ah, hello Mr. Lupin. May I speak to you alone for a second?"

"I guess Mr. Potter," Feurety got up and left a confused and furious Sirius Black behind. He began leading Mr. Lupin up to a room that was heavily warded. He opened the door and Lupin came in. With a wave of Feurety's hand the door closed and locked, the wards became active instantly thus leaving them well protected and keeping Lupin in there.

"So Wolf, I wish to propose an offer,"

"You called me wolf, why?"

"You are a werewolf are you not?"

"Well yes,"

"That's why,"

"What kind of an offer?"

"First I need you to take this potion," Feurety said offering him it, "Don't worry it's not poison,"

"Um, okay I guess," He downed the potion betting that this first-year couldn't brew anything deadly.

"Now that you have drank that, my name is Prince Osiris, King Asmoday,"

"You! You can't be King Asmoday the attacker on the auror academy,"

"Why not?"

"You're not even 12!"

"Well, I am, and I have come to offer you a chance, a chance of a life time,"

"What kind of chance," The wolf asked skeptically.

"The kind that could rid you of your disease,"

"My lycanthropy?"

"No, lycanthropy is something my friend has which made him a Lycan, you have a disease,"

"And you can cure it?"

"I can cure it completely or I can have you made a Lycan. A Lycan is like a werewolf except after two transformations it doesn't hurt because the body isn't rejecting the disease; it is accepting the other half of itself. You are diseased, my friend is gifted. To be a Lycan will give you the ability to control what the moon gives you all 365 days a year. To be a werewolf gives the moon control of you on day a month."

"So you wish to cure me or gift me?"

"That is your choice,"

"So what's in it for you?"

"You shall have to join the Kingdom,"

"The Kingdom?"

"My Kingdom, the Kingdom of Hell, the new power,"

"I-I why do you want me to join?"

"We need more adults, my court and the people below us may be powerful, however they are children and no one will listen to them. Rita Skeeter is also not to be listened to by others; she is a liar half the time,"

"What does your Kingdom stand for?"

"The coming of a new age, the grey, the light and the dark balanced. No more, pureblood shit or dark creatures. We shall all live under one rule and we shall all have the same restrictions."

"I-I'm not sure,"

"What is there not to be sure of?"

"If you truly are who you say, then what are you? I have heard you to be a ruthless killer,"

"I am a Demi-God and a vampire. I am Half Vampire Half God. I am the heir to the God Osiris. I am a King, I am a child, I am a son and a nephew."

"I don't understand, James wasn't a vampire."

"Osiris has special blood that requires it to accept you or it shall not show. It hid many parts of my heritage."

"So that must be the weird feeling I got from you,"

"Yes, that it was,"

"So, if I say no, what shall you do, kill me?"

"Non-sense, you just won't remember this,"

"Oh, well, I can't turn you down on this, I wish to become a Lycan and learn more about your operation."

"Soon it shall be your operation as well, read this out loud with your wand arm holding your wand up,"

Lupin read off his oath and then Feurety put his hand over Lupin's arm. Something unexpected happened and a new mark appeared, a bloody dagger with a black rose wrapped around it.

"Well that's odd," Feurety said.

"What is?"

"Well see each tattoo is a marker of a different rank. There is no rank with that mark however individually the black rose means citizen and the bloody dagger means militia. Hmm well let's just say for now that you are in charge of recruiting Militia but your official rank is a superior citizen."

"So, if I might ask, what was the potion?"

"Oh it was something that would make you forget everything we talked about if you denied my request." Feurety pulled out a vial, "Here is you Lycanthropy gift,"

Remus downed the bottle and instantly felt a searing pain, the wolf came out however this time, he controlled it. He looked at Feurety without a single feeling or desire to kill, it was as if he was human only stronger.

"Now will yourself human," Feurety told him.

Remus did as he was told and was back to human form. "That's, that is amazing!"

"Isn't it though," Feurety said smirking.

"Now, I wish you to begin recruiting," He handed him a bag, "There are 100 vials of the potion I gave you in there, so tell them whatever you think you have to convince them I'm not a murdering psycho. Just make sure you have them take that potion first. If they do then if they leave without accepting they will forget or if they decline, then they will forget."

"Yes, of course,"

"By the way, if you press on your tattoo and say, 'The Kingdom of Hell,' you will arrive at the entrance hall to my Castle. All the land there that you shall see, is mine and it is your new home. Show them the tattoo and say you are a new citizen. If they don't know what to do they will contact a Baron, don't worry the Baron will contact a court member who will get me. However if you want to skip that, tell them you know I am God Feurety. Only my people know that,"

Remus nodded and they left the room, Feurety turned off the wards as the exited.

They headed downstairs and Sirius came out of the kitchen upon hearing them, "Remus can I talk to you?"

"Sure," They went into the living room, "What's up?"

"What did he say?"

"I can't tell you, he trusted in me," Remus told Sirius.

"You got to tell me, he won't let me in,"

"I'll talk to him about letting you in, I just hope you don't regret it," Remus said walking away and up to Feurety he whispered in Feurety's ear.

"My Lord, Sirius could take the oath, I think it may be good for him to know your position."

"His beliefs would counteract the oath, it would kill him,"

"May I have permission to attempt to recruit him at the least?"

"Err yes but wait until I'm back at Hogwarts."

"Okay My Lord," Remus said and hastened his way out of the house.

Feurety began heading up to his room when Sirius stopped him, "So Mr. Potter, have you ever thought of becoming an animigus?"

"Maybe why?"

"I could teach you how to," Sirius said hoping this would be a way they could bond.

"I'm sorry to inform you I've already been taught,"

"So what's your form?"

"Well you see it's totally awesome, and totally my business,"

"Ah but I can't give you a marauder name if I don't know,"

"Call me Goldclaw if you want to name me a marauder name okay Padfoot?"

Seberus slithered up to Feurety and began slithering around his leg, Sirius screamed, "Snake!"

"Hey you," Feurety said in English and picked up Seberus.

_"How have you been my friend?" _Feurety asked his familiar.

_"Not good enough, this place has no rats and Twilight has been driving me crazy,"_ Seberus informed his master.

_"I am sorry my pet, but we have no choice,"_

_"I know master,"_

"Oh, sorry Sirius, meeting my familiar Seberus, Seberus meeting Sirius,"

"It is a snake!"

"It's my familiar so be nice,"

"W-wait you spoke p-parsle-t-tounge."

"Really, and here I thought I was hissing English," Feurety said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm going to go, Mr. Black," Feurety said and took off upstairs.

* * *

FLAMERS NOTE: If you to flame me at least own up to it, I don't really care unless you decide you don't want me to know who you are. So stop with the anomynus flames. It's stupid and childish to yell at someone and then hide your name.

Okay, So everyone keeps telling me who to pair Feurety with and who not to. Well first of all, I really honestly wish I could pair him with Dracul, that was my orginal plan. However I can't simply because I am a lesbian and find having to think about two guys together having sex utterly disgusting not because I'm aganist it, I just don't want to have to write it.

I would pair Feurety with Ray or Luna however I have other plans for both of them that involve both of them. (So yes Hermione/Luna pairing) Ginny is a maybe but I am unsure, so is Daphne Greengrass, or Lavander. However I do not like Cho Chang as his lover and as such will not be doing her. Another option is Bellatrix Lestrange. If anyone has any FEMALE suggestions please inform me. I am not really up to inventing another character soley for him to fuck so I'd rather have some suggestions.


	24. Chapter 24: Harry Potter

Chapter 24: Harry Potter

Feurety headed downstairs for breakfast where he found an Order meeting in progress. Molly Weasley cut him off, "I'm sorry dear, the meeting doesn't concern you, you'll have to wait for breakfast,"

Feurety scowled, "You must be kidding me,"

"I'm sorry deary but I'm not,"

"I'm a starving and growing boy and I am cut off from my only food source because there is an illegal organization in this house?"

"You must understand it is very important,"

"Look, if I'm not let in there I will report to the ministry that there is an illegal organization held under the roof of my guardian and as such, my guardian is no longer considered capable and I will return to my Uncle."

"Don't you think that's a bit to far dear?"

"No, now let me through that door," Mrs. Weasley ran into the room and announced that Harry had demanded he come in there.

Feurety walked in and up to the fridge, grabbed a bag of chips, some tea and sandwich. He sat down and started eating.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore started, "Just what do you think you are doing,"

"Eating, in the kitchen of the place I live at, as it is something most people do,"

"There is a meeting going on,"

"I see that, however, I wonder what the ministry would say if the learned that the boy-who-lived was barred from food by his guardian so that an illegal organization could hold an equally illegal meeting, in the only room in the house with food,"

"I can assure you they wouldn't know that,"

"And I can assure you I would tell them. Keeping a child from nourishment is in fact illegal my good headmaster and considered child abuse,"

"Fine, you have your food, now leave this room,"

"I am not done eating and seeing as this is the room designated for eating in, I shall eat in here." Feurety looked around the spectators, "Please, do continue,"

"I don't believe we can, until you are done eating,"

"That's a pity,"

"You know he could join the order," Tonks said.

"He's way too young!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Well the idea has merit, if his guardian thinks him ready of course," Dumbledore said and all eyes fell on Sirius.

"Of course he can join,"

"Well then I guess Mr. Potter can join all he needs to do is take an oath," Dumbledore turn to Feurety, "Repeat after me, I Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said smiling at finally having a chance to control Mr. Potter.

"I Harry James Potter," Feurety said with a smirk on his lips that Albus mistook for happiness.

"Do Solemnly Swear to be loyal to the Order of The Phoenix and its leader, to help the order and do as it says against the darkness that is coming," Albus said still smiling broadly.

"Do Solemnly swear to never be loyal to the fried turkey or its old coot of a leader, to not care what it says about the fight against the supposed darkness that is coming." Feurety said proudly.

"What! I thought you wanted to join us!"

"No, why would you think that? Did I ever say I wanted to be in this order?"

"Well no, but you wanted to listen to the meeting,"

"Point? I never wanted to be in this house in first place let alone promise loyalty to you."

"Well Harry I think you will have to or else I'll order Sirius to order you to join the order,"

"I request a second pureblood debt for yet again not listening to the request of Lord Potter,"

"Oh not again," Dumbledore said dropping his head ashamed.

"Now I call upon the first debt I asked of you,"

"What do you request Lord Potter," Dumbledore said.

"That you cease attempting to order me around and leave me be unless it is a school matter upon then you can deal with me as you would any other student,"

"And if I don't?"

"I shall take you to court,"

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, court he could handle, however for now he'd agree, "I accept this," He said and a bright blue light appeared out of Dumbledore's core while a black and red core came out of Feurety they joined and symbolized a hand shake.

"Alas, we cannot continue this meeting whilst Mr. Potter is here, thus you are all dismissed." Everyone left the room after Albus announced the meetings end.

Feurety walked away only to be stopped by Sirius and Albus.

"Mr. Potter," Sirius started with, "I think we should go out for dinner, what do you think about Chinese?"

"Sure," Feurety said with an edge to his voice.

"Good, how we head out a little later? I have my motorcycle parked outside." Sirius said.

By the time it was dinner time Feurety was dressed in some good muggle clothes, black pants a tight black shirt and a trench coat, Sirius looked him over confused.

"Ready Mr. Black?" Feurety asked and at Sirius' nod they headed out the door with Albus following behind him.

"It's Sirius to you," Sirius said smiling.

Feurety noticed Albus, "Why is _he_ coming?"

"Ah, um, actually Sirius I think I'll just go back to my office, I'll see you on September 1st Mr. Potter," Albus turned around and flooed out while Sirius and Feurety hopped on the bike and head to the nearest Chinese restaurant.

"Well, Mr. Potter, here we are," Sirius got off the bike and helped Feurety off.

"Thanks, Mr. Black," Feurety said and started going inside the restaurant where they took them to their seats for dinner.

"Its Sirius, anyways, Mr. Potter, so what do you think of Grimmuald?"

"It's quite dirty, no offence of course,"

"Well, yes it is,"

"Can't we live somewhere, more pleasant?"

"Sorry Mr. Potter, it is the safest place for you,"

The only people left in the house were Diggle and Fletcher.

Back at the Kingdom Ray and Dracul stood before a map with two strike team leaders at their sides.

"The map indicates that there is only two people left in the house. Our God wants us to strike now. He sent a message informing us to watch the map and that the window may only be an hour opening." Ray informed them

"How long ago did the window open?" Asked Vaisey.

"5 Minutes ago, we need to mobilize now. Do you guys remember your assignments?" Ray asked.

"Yes mam!"

"So what are you lot waiting for, get out of here and do your jobs!" Dracul yelled.

Within seconds they all vanished to their spots.

Surrey, Wisteria Walk

Entwhistle was first to land, he went ahead via his tattoo while the others took a portkey and landed shortly beside him. "Cornfoot, Patil, Corner, secure the perimeter. I want no way for the squib to escape. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir," They echoed.

Entwhistle smirked gleefully, he hadn't had a chance to prove himself with the attack on Hogsmeade and knew this was his first mission.

In five minutes Cornfoot was before him, "Secured Sergeant,"

"Good, send Patil and make sure she knows what she's doing, I want the old lady brought out to her backyard."

Cornfoot nodded to his superior and informed Padma Patil what she was to do.

Patil walked into the house, she had cast an illusion on her self and appeared to be bleeding from over a dozen cuts. "Mam, mam I need your help, my friend, he's in worst shape then I am. We just moved here, we were attacked please, help him," She led him to the old ladies back yard while explaining why they were in her back yard. They finally reached the outdoors.

"I am so sorry mam,"

"Why deary, I only wish you were attacked,"

Padma let out a laugh that caused Mrs. Figg to flinch, "Because, I won't get the chance,"

"The chance to what?" Mrs. Figg inquired.

"Kill you," She told Mrs. Figg and the old ladies eyes widened as the girl before her changed from the bruised, bloodied and cut girl, to a perfectly fine, well dressed assiasin.

"You, you tricked me by pretending to be a young girl!"

"I am you dolt, I just illusioned myself to looked cut up. Sergeant she's all yours,"

Sergeant Entwhistle walked forward and removed his hood and mask while drawing his sword, "Hello Squib, how does it feel to know that because of your loyalties you may be one of the only squibs not offered equality?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Your death is near, and with your blood, our good god be praised for maybe he shall rid himself of your slimy boss,"

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am only a sergeant in my good gods great Army, the army of hell, straight from our Kingdom."

"Why kill a lowly squib like myself?"

"Your Order leader must understand that his actions shall cause deaths."

"Who sent you?"

"I thought I made that clear, King Asmoday, my god,"

"But, what is his true name?"

Entwhistle looked upon the squib and smiled, "Do you truly want to know?"

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Then tell me, who does your Leader plan on having kill the dark lord?"

"Harry Potter of course," The second the name left her lips the Sergeant burst into laughter.

"What?"

"My King would never kill his father,"

"His what!"

"Harry James Marvolo Potter Riddle would never kill the man who raised him. You put faith into the man who ordered your death. How quaint and ironic isn't it?"

"I-I don't believe you!"

"Better believe it sweet cheeks, none-the-less your death shall be sweet and our lord is lacking in blood for his bath," Sergeant Entwhistle smirked in primal twisted kind of way before casting a variation of the killing curse and watching the squib fall.

He bent down and whispered quietly because the variation gave her enough life left to hear one last voice, the last thing she would hear was him,

"Your savior brought upon this country your safety. He became your hero. Then he brought back the damned one, his father, the dark lord rose because Harry Potter cast the spell. Harry Potter chanted the spell to give his father a new body. Harry Potter began a revolution. Harry Potter shall bring our world into a new age, the age of change. We shall lose stagnation and accept the darkness we shoved away. Harry Potter shall fix the problems your leader only helped keep. Think upon those words for eternity. You could have been high in the standings of my Lords people, my people. You however joined the losing side. Die now old woman and remember all I said. Harry Potter is a savior and a destroyer."

He smiled and looked at the body as it drew it dying breath and he felt the great power that Clearwater and every other human felt upon causing death and pain.

"Corner, take the body Diagon Alley. Tie it up with these ropes to a pole. And put a spell on the note so it won't get damaged. Put it so it is sticking out of her mouth,"

"Yes Sergeant,"

"Everyone else, lets go back to the Kingdom. Meet us there when you're done Corner,"

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

"Sergeant Clearwater, all reporting what do you demand?"

"Secure the house like you were told to do and find them. Bring them before me and leave this note on the Order meeting table with a sticky charm that will only let Albus pick it up off the table." She ordered her squad.

Five minutes passed and a struggling Diggle and Fletcher were brought before her.

"It is sad you know," The Sergeant said absently.

"What is?" Diggle blurted out.

"That even the best of the Order of the Phenoix were brought down by children still at Hogwarts."

"What!"

"Yes, but our Lord trained us well. Perfectly even."

"Your Lord?"

"Yes my Lord, he gave me permission to tell you guys before you died, the name of the man who ordered your death,"

"Who is your lord?"

"King Asmoday, my good and gracious King, God and Lord."

"What is his true name,"

Clearwater giggled, "Do you truly want to know who it is your hero can never vanquish?"

"Harry Potter is still young he shall be trained to vanquish your King,"

"You think I speak of him?"

"Of course who else is to save us from your Dark Lord that you follow,"

"We follow no Dark Lord you imbecile,"

"Of course you do!"

"We follow a demi-god!"

"A demi-god!?" Fletchers eyes widened, he had not expected someone so formidable.

"And Harry Potter would never raise a damn finger to save you or your precious order,"

"Why is that?"

"Because My Lord and King ordered your death, why would he save your from the command he himself gave?"

"Harry is no demi-god,"

"You should not call him by that name,"

"Why!"

"He hates the name he was given, my Lord and God would rather be called Asmoday or Lord, or God,"

"If you're going to kill us then do it and stop lieing to us,"

Clearwater laughed harder, "You shall learn the truth when you reach the other side. My Lord is the chosen one of the God of the Dead. You shall soon be dead and as such, soon meet him, Good bye and may your death hold it's purpose when my Lord's Kingdom takes power. May your names always gleam in the history books beside Figgs as the first of the Order of the Pheonix to be targeted and killed as a warning. A warning Albus shall not take." She pointed her wand and said the curse, their lives left their bodies quickly.

Clearwater smirked brilliantly bright with a dark gleam in her eyes, "Take their bodies to where they are to be found. Leave their notes attached with the same charm you put on the table only to their shirts. They shall know who rules the order."

Clearwater left then and the others shortly followed.


	25. Chapter 25: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 25: Back to Hogwarts

_**-----------------------------------------**_

_**Bodies Found Everywhere!**_

By Unknown

As we awoke yesterday morning wizards in Diagon Alley found the body of Arabella Doreen Figg, a squib. She was tied to a pole with a note in her mouth. The note read:

"To Whomever Finds This:

This is only the beginning. I shall have everyone who is caught a part of the illegal organization, The Order of The Phoenix, killed except one, the leader. When I am done with them, I shall cut down all of their family members and then their family's family members. The only way to cease this bombardment would be if you are to capture Albus Dumbledore. He is the leader of the order. If you do not respond soon I shall begin my attack that shall spread like wildfire until all that are left, are my people.

Signed,

King Asmoday"

Two other bodies were found as well each with the same note on it. The second we found was in Hogsmeade and the third in the ministry. These would be seemingly unrelated and chopped up to death eaters if it wasn't for the fact 2 of them are purebloods and seem to all be members of the organization "Order of the Phoenix" If anyone has any information on this, please contact the aurors division immediately. They want to get to the bottom of this investigation soon. However they are not going to be investigating the esteemed headmaster because they doubt he is in charge of an illegal organization. For more information turn to page five.

_**-----------------------------------------**_

Feurety let out a low growl and the courts heads snapped up. "My lord, are you alright? We just got on the train and you are already peeved. Haven't even seen the old coot just yet,"

"Yes Co-Ron, I am just fine," Feurety said changing the name quickly as he heard someone approaching their door.

"What's up with the," The door opened and a red head girl accompanied by a blonde girl walked in, "weather. So what is up with the weather Harry?" Conan said changing his words as well.

"I don't know mate," He looked at the girls, "Hello Ladies, what may we do for you today?"

"Well, the other compartments are full, but it looks like this one is too," The red headed one said and turned to leave.

"Gin, you're welcome here," He wacked Ray on the head who was laying down half asleep, "Get up Mione'"

"Fine R-Ronald," Her eyes widening at the sight of the blonde and she immediately moved over. "Here take a seat with us," The blonde girl smiled and sat down next to Ray while the redhead sat next to the blonde.

"This is my sister Ginny," Conan said gesturing to the redhead, "and, um I'm sorry you are?" He asked the blonde.

"I am Luna Lovegood," She said dreamily and looked around at the group of people her eyes widening for a second before she put on her mask again.

"Ah, and this is Luna my sisters friend," Conan informed them.

"Well Luna, I am Hermione Granger," Ray said with a small smile.

"I'm Harry Potter," Feurety said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Draco Malfoy," Dracul informed her.

"Malfoy! Ronald! You have been hanging with a Malfoy; mum is going to have kittens when she hears about this!"

"That's why she won't be hearing about this," Ronald informed her.

The train ride went on until they finally hit Hogsmead station and headed up for Ginny and Luna to be sorted.

Up at the castle the sorting hat sat on its stool.

"I warn you all,  
Death may come to call,  
So as I may sort you this fall,  
I may never see those bright shining faces  
Or the different color of each of your races  
For the days are coming and soon shall stop short all of your paces  
As it once happened years and years ago, it was released,  
When the chamber is opened out will come the beast  
And the population here shall most likely decrease  
The choice shall come before your very eyes  
To become that of which you despise  
Or join the one where your loyalty lies.  
I do not care where you go for my job is to sort,  
I however, feel obliged to report,  
That once upon a time when this was but a fort,  
The founders four stood before this school and proclaimed,  
That, which they aimed,  
That, which they claimed,  
"We started this school on not a note tragic,  
There is no good, no evil,  
There is only magic,"

There was no applause to the hats proclamation, only a gripping fear. It proclaimed that death was on its way.

"Um, Yes let the sorting begin then," McGonagall said breaking the silence.

Everyone was sorted within about 20 minutes. Ginny Weasley ended up in Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw.

"I have a couple of announcements to make." The hall went silent as the headmaster talked, "First of all we have a new DADA teacher, and sadly Valac could not return and was unable to tell me why. So please give a great welcome to, Professor Sirius Black!" The room gasped, an ex-convict was teaching at their school.

Feurety let out a groan, "Of all people!"

"Well mate, we could just kill him," Conan whispered into his ear.

"No, he's Lupin's life mate, even if the man won't admit it. I don't want a wolf on the loose that's in mourning."

"Oh, I know what you mean there," Conan said his inner wolf wanting his own life mate.

"That reminds me Conan, have you found your life mate yet?" Feurety inquired.

"Actually, yes I have," Conan said softly.

"Who is it?" Feurety said smirking.

"Susan Bones, have you found yours?" Conan told him.

Feurety gave a toothy grin, "Definitely,"

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out when the time comes."

"You're no fun," Conan turned to Ray, "have you found your life mate?"

"Yes," Ray told him.

"Who is he?" Conan asked.

"Who said it was a he?" Ray asked.

"Well then who is she?"

"I'm with Fe-Harry here on this, you'll find out when the time comes,"

The rest of the feast went by with idle talking and each of them gazing at their life mates with wanting in their demonic hearts. The feast ended and food disappeared, Albus stood up, "I have one last announcement to make," He said and waited for the room to become silent.

"This year, Hogwarts will be having a masquerade ball it is open to all years. It is on Halloween night. Be sure to find a partner and a costume. If you lack a costume you will not be admitted into the ball. Thank you. Prefects please escort your houses to their dorms."

Feurety ditched the group quickly and went to the bathroom where he touched his necklace and teleported to Potter Manor.

"All court members come to Potter Manor immediately,"

Within seconds all of the court members were before him.

"I have a plan to mess up Dumbledore's power here at Hogwarts,"

"Let's hear it then mate," Avira said.

"Has anyone here ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, it was briefly mentioned in Hogwarts A History. It is said it was made by Salazar Slytherin when he was driven from the castle as a way for his descendants to avenge him later on. It supposedly holds a monster, what kind though, no one knows," Ray said.

"10 Points to Ray," Feurety said smirking, "The monster however is a basilisk. It was created because Salazar Jr. drove Salazar Sr. from the castle. Sr. later on had a second child and proclaimed that child's line the true line of Slytherin. I am descended from him. My father is descended from Jr's line. Jr. didn't know he wasn't the true heir and told he children that they were, so on and so forth. However I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin Sr. and his son, Solus Slytherin. I know where the entrance is. I plan to release Silas, the snake in the chamber."

"That could kill all who fallow us!"

"The snake will follow any who speak parsletounge. That means it'll follow me, or my father. Father isn't here and therefore it only has me to follow."

"How will this help us?"

"You'll see, till then, I want to do something special on Halloween. So be sure that whoever you take to the dance is loyal to us and dress in a costume that will allow you to wear a weapon."

"Who will you be going as?"

"Solus Slytherin,"

"Why not Salazar?"

"Solus will draw less attention. My life-mate if I can convince her will go as his wife."

"Who was Solus' wife?"

"The daughter of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Delilah"

"So is that all my lord?" Dracul asked.

"One last thing, figure out which first years are worthy to join us,"

"Yes my Lord," They all told him and then left to their respective houses.

Feurety touched his necklace, "Chamber of Secrets, main chamber," He felt the pull on his navel and was suddenly in the Chamber of Secrets.

_"Come to me, Silas, come to the heir of the greatest of the Hogwarts four,"_ Feurety said and a rumbling could be heard throughout the chamber and a giant snake appeared the basilisk.

_"Who calls to me?" _Silas asked.

_"I, the heir of Hogwarts, I am the descendant of Salazar Slytherin Sr."_

The snake made a motion that could be considered a bow, _"Your words are true and my master said that some day his true heir would come. What is it you wish me to do?"_

_"I need your help in scaring the students at this school. You shall not kill a single one. Petrify however, that I shall allow."_

_"Why not kill?"_

_"Fear, breeds loyalty even if it is only temporary. Your first target is a 2__nd__ year by the name of Neville Longbottom. Petrify him and then tell me where he was petrified. Do it tonight. I must leave a warning sign."_

_"Yes, Master,"_ The snake slithered away leaving Feurety alone in the chamber.

He walked around the chamber until he noticed three portraits.

The first portrait had the picture of Salazar Slytherin Sr. He had pure white hair and looked quite young. His green piercing eyes showing why it was his colors were Green and Silver. He wore a dark green robe with the crest of Slytherin on it, under it was the sword Feurety now wore on his waist like his ancestor did before him. On the other side of Salazar's waist was his wand. Finally on his shoulders was a beautiful cobra.

_"Hello, I am Salazar Slytherin,"_ Salazar hissed out in parsletounge.

_"I am Harry James Morvolo Potter Riddle Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Grindelwald Merlin Osiris,"_

_"Ah, my heir has returned to this chamber,"_

_"Yes, I have"_

_"Have you begun the work we asked you to?"_

_"Yes, the hat has even sung what the motto once was before the whole school. He also gave a threat that their lives were in danger,"_

_"In danger of what?"_

_"Silas, he did not say that though. Only that the creature will be released."_

_"Have you released her?"_

_"That I have, she shall not kill though, not yet at least,"_

The portrait nodded.

"_Do you lead anywhere?"_

_"Yes I do,"_

_"May I enter?"_

_"Surely, my heir may enter," _Salazar proclaimed and the portrait swung open.

Feurety entered the room and found a large amount of bunks and beds. Each bed was dressed in the traditional Slytherin colors, green and silver. The colors lined the sheets and beds. He looked around and knew he could use it someday for a military bunk. He walked back out and went to the second portrait.

_"Who are you?"_ Feurety asked the portrait.

_"I am Solus Slytherin, son of the great Salazar Slytherin. Who are you?"_ The portrait asked. This portrait had black hair with silver strands and piercing green eyes. He too had the sword of Slytherin at his hip and a wand on the other hip. He wore a green tux top with black pants that had silver stripes and a cape. The cape was black with the green crest of Slytherin appearing on it.

_"I am your descendant and the magical heir of your father, Harry,"_

_"My father you say?"_

_"Yes, Salazar Slytherin. If you need proof then gaze upon this," _Feurety pulled out his sword that read, 'Salazar Slytherin,'

_"You speak the truth, only an heir of our line may wield such a sword,"_

_"May I gain entrance to your room?"_

_"Of course, for my descendant," _The portrait swung outwards and revealed a bedroom. In the room there was a dresser, a bed, and a mirror. Overall it was rather plain. Feurety, being curious opened the dresser and found the exact outfit the portrait of Solus was wearing. He promptly walked back out.

_"May I wear your outfit Solus? I am dressing as you for a masquerade ball,"_

_"Of course, everything that was mine, is yours now,"_

_"Thank you"_ Feurety said and then moved onto the final portrait of Solus' mother and Salazar's wife.

_"Madam Slytherin," _Feurety said bowing his head.

_"Rise child, I grant you entrance to the room beyond me,"_ She said not wishing to converse with him.

_"Thank you Madam Slytherin,"_

He entered the final room and found it to be a training room a rather large one at that. It held test dummies and all. It would be perfect for training large groups. After gazing around some more he turned to leave and stopped at Solus' portrait, _"Have you a dress that matches your outfit?_"

"_Aye, that I do, my wife's dress. Ask my father for it and you shall find it in the one of the bunks in the room behind him," _

Feurety nodded and did as he was told, he soon found a green and black dress with a mask that was also green, and it was charmed to stay on your face. It had small diamonds along the edges of it he took it and Solus' outfit and left to the Gryffindor common room.

He waited an hour and heard Silas calling, "_Come Master, I have the fat one petrified on the 4__th__ floor; he was on his way back from the bathroom."_

_"Lead me," _Feurety commanded.

He was led to Neville's petrified body and quickly wrote on the wall with a modified version of the blood quill. It was like a paint brush that took blood from inside instead of cutting into the skin. It wouldn't take enough to kill him. Feurety quickly wrote his message on the wall and then teleported to his common room. The next morning would be a surprise for all.


	26. Chapter 26: The Heir Of Slytherin

Chapter 26: The Heir of Slytherin

You thought I was caught,  
Even left to rot,  
But low and behold the lesson you taught,  
True evil cannot die,  
In that I won't lie,  
So hear me or fry,  
The most noble of the Founders returns  
His vengeance a'burn,  
I hope you take this lesson to heart and learn  
That to be an enemy of I, isn't bright,  
I will not leave without a fight,  
And surely, it is my right.  
So listen clearly and well, all enemies of the heir,  
I shall only bring you despair  
So join me, for all who don't, beware.  
From,  
**_Lord Slytherin_ **

--------------------------

"You know, there is a huge thing of blood on the fourth floor, Longbottom is petrified, you wouldn't happen to anything about that would you?" Dracul asked Feurety with a smirk.

"Now why would I know anything about the fate of poor Neville?" Feurety responded innocently.

"Hm, well it's just an idea." Dracul leaned forward and whispered, "I had no idea you were that good of a poet,"

"What can I say, I'm a jack of all trades," Dracul rolled his eyes at that.

"Well we have DADA with Black today,"

"Well that sucks,"

"No kidding,"

"Let's get going then," Feurety said picking up his books and heading to the DADA room.

Ten minutes later all the Slytherins and Gryffindor 2nd years were piling into the DADA room. The Slytherins were well aware of their God's animosity towards their current professor. Half were afraid a fight would break out and his cover be blown and half were hoping to be amused with their fights.

"Well hello, I am Sirius Black. You may call me Professor Black however. Now today I want to try something you guys probably didn't do before, I want to have you learn the spell that repels Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?"

Ray raised her hand, "Yes, Miss"

"It's Granger, Professor Black, a boggart is considered a dark creature because it feeds on fear by transforming into whatever the person fears most that it encounters."

"Correct Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor. Does anybody know the spell used and what it does?"

Feurety raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Potter,"

"The spell is Riddikulus. The spell turns your worst fear into something funny. Laughter is what will eventually kill the boggart." Feurety informed him.

"Good job. You need to imagine your worst fear turning into something funny so you will need to figure out your worst fear before you face the boggart. My worst fear for example is my two true friends dead. Since one already is, my worst fear is now to see my friend Remus Lupin dead from his curse. So if I were to stand before a boggart it would be a dead werewolf."

"How would you turn that into something funny?"

"I'd imagine the prank I pulled on Snape one full moon." Sirius said with a smile.

Feurety just glared his eyes flashing between red and green.

"Now, you have 10 minutes to identify your worst fear and imagine something that it could turn into then we will practice." Sirius informed them.

10 minutes later he had all of them before a boggart, the same thought was on every Slytherin and court member's mind, 'What's Feurety's worst fear,' they wondered.

"Okay, now first up, Miss Granger," Ray walked forward and the boggart came out and instantly turned into a body that was face down. The body had long blonde hair and wore blue and bronze Hogwarts robes. Ray suppressed her fear and waved her wand, saying, "Riddikulus" the body changed getting bigger, the hair turned grey.

Every court member in the room burst out laughing loudly. "Okay, stop laughing before you kill the Boggart, next up," Sirius said a bit confused at who it was they were laughing at the death of. Conan walked forward before the boggart; it instantly became a Lycan, Conan in his Lycan form. It stepped forward and placed its hand on his neck and held him up in the air. He coughed out the spell and then it turned into a whimpering cub at his feet, he burst out laughing.

"Next,"

Dracul stepped forward and the boggart became Feurety, he spoke loudly, "You have," Feurety didn't get to finish his sentence as he was soon turned into a wounded black dog that represented Sirius, he laughed.

"Next," It was Feurety's turn.

He walked forward and the boggart became a pile of ash. He growled loudly and clearly before yelling the spell with deep anger, it became the Dumbledore family crest that slowly was melting away as if caught on fire. It was gone before Sirius could understand what was melting. The class went by quickly however Sirius couldn't get his mind off what had happened.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Granger stay behind please," The four stayed behind as told. "What was your fears suppose to be?" Sirius asked.

"Is that relevant?" Feurety asked and the other three decided to let their god deal with this unless spoken to.

"Well, yes,"

"How so?"

"Look I'm just curious, I mean c'mon Harry your boggart turned into a pile of dirt! Granger's became a dead body only to turn into another dead body," This caused snickering to break out, "And you all apparently have an inside joke about that. Then Weasley's turned into a werewolf, and Malfoy's was you!"

"Well I don't see the relevance in you knowing,"

"At least tell me why her body turned into an old dead body."

"I think not, now if you don't mind, we are leaving,"

"Wait, everyone except Mr. Potter must stay here,"

Feurety's eyes widened, he finally understood what Sirius was doing, getting rid of the ring leader. "Fine, I'll wait outside,"

"No, you will go straight to class,"

"So be it, I shall see you guys next class, don't forget," He said winking to his court.

After Feurety left Sirius turned to the three who were left, "Miss Granger, what was yours?"

"I agree with Harry, it is none of your business," Ray said.

"Fine, you are excused too," Ray smiled and turned to leave.

"Look, let's make this easier on you, we. Don't. Think. You. Deserve. Any. Information. About. Us." Dracul said snidely.

"Come on, just tell me."

"Why are you so bloody desperate?" Conan exclaimed.

"Harry is the only remnants left of James, I want to get to know him."

"Maybe you could, but I'd need permission with this,"

"What is up with everyone needing permission from my godson to let me talk to him?"

"You'll find out if we get permission,"

Sirius glared, "Fine, dismissed the lot of you,"

A week later they had begun training again this time, in the Chamber of Secrets.

Ray walked into the training room, "My Lord, I need to speak to you,"

"One second Ray," Feurety said as he swung his beautiful sword in an arch cutting his opponent, a dummy.

"It's rather urgent my lord," Ray said loudly.

"Fine," He said cutting of the remaining dummies heads and then leaving the training room with Ray in tow. "What is it?"

"My mate must join the Kingdom,"

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the room of requirement,"

"Then what are we waiting for," Feurety said grabbing his necklace and saying, "Room of Requirement, Initiation" He vanished before her eyes. She quickly teleported to her mates room and grabbed her mate following behind Feurety to the room.

"Luna is my mate," She stated bluntly getting an awkward look from both Luna and Feurety.

"I knew it!" Luna exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Ray asked.

"There was something different about all four of you the second I stepped into the compartment. It was like a temporary flash and I saw a vampire, angel, werewolf and elf. It was like a weird glamour."

"Um, well, you see," Ray stuttered, "You are my life mate,"

"I know," Luna said sheepishly, "I felt a tug at my soul upon laying eyes on you, reminded me of when I first saw a crumble-hornedsnack. Only it was like a million times more powerful," Luna said dreamily gazing at Ray.

"Feurety she must join,"

"Feurety?" Luna said curiously.

Feurety growled, "You should never give away important information without your lord's permission!"

"I'm sorry my Lord," Ray said dropping down into submission.

"Rise Ray, it is your mate and there is nothing I may do about the slip now,"

"Ray?" Luna asked.

"Sit down Miss Lovegood," Feurety said waving his hand and conjuring three chairs.

Luna sat as did Feurety and Ray.

"Surely you have heard of the recent attacks described as demons attacking and the like?"

"Yes, my father says it's just death eaters trying to confuse us."

"It is no such thing! My people are no death eaters, they may be the children of them but they aren't death eaters." Feurety said a bit angry at the implication.

"Your people?"

"I am King Asmoday,"

"And you want me to join this Kingdom of Hell?"

"Well, Ray, I mean Hermione, is one of the court members, if you are her life mate, you will most likely have no choice."

"Why do you keep calling her Ray?"

"Her name is Lady Raylene among our people. I call her Ray as a nickname."

"So, if I do join, what do I have to do?"

"Take an oath, get a tattoo, learn how to fight."

"I-I, guess I'll do it." Luna said.

"Good, read this," Feurety handed Luna her oath and she read it with a bit of fear laced in her voice.

Feurety smirked, "Now to see where you will end up in society,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a hierarchy. The highest possible for anyone that isn't me, is Lord or Lady, that is what your mate is. However after that there is Baron, then Sergeant, Militia and Villager."

She nodded and he placed his wand against her arm muttering the spell, on her arm there was now a black winged horse, or a dark Pegasus with a horn and red eyes.

Feurety's eyes widened, "The final court member,"

"What?"

"Welcome to the court Estella." Feurety said with a smile.

"Estella?"

"That is your new name Lady Estella. Stella for short." Feurety smirked, "Every one of the Court members have a demonic form, I wish for you to have one. I know which one too."

"Which?"

"A Gargoyle because they come out at night when the darkness rises naturally. However as it will be only your second form you can become it at any time. All I must do is perform a summoning for the elders of the gargoyles and they shall give you your form."

"Why would they do that?"

"Nobody likes to piss off a god, even if it's only a half god."

"You have a god on your side?" Luna, now Estella asked.

"Yes,"

"May I meet him?"

"I am a hundred percent sure you already have.

"Really, when?"

"Hi," Feurety said holding out his hand, "I am Prince Osiris, a demi-god."

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh Merlin!"

"Not him but close, I do have all his powers." He said with smirk.

"Now, will you allow me to summon them? It should only take a couple of minutes."

"Sure why not,"

He waved his hands and candles appeared making a pentagram. He then lit a fire outlining the pentagram then walked to the middle and chanted for them.

A dozen purple, blue, black and red skinned gargoyles appeared before him, "Who dares call upon us?"

"You should watch who you speak to like that," Feurety informed him in a disapproving tone.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?" The eldest demanded.

"Even gargoyles are nothing without the gods!" Feurety exclaimed his eyes turning red, "I, Prince Osiris called you here as I have called you here I can send you away, if you keep speaking to me like that I might make a miscalculation and send you to my father, Osiris. Do you wish that?"

"I-I apologize Prince, we were unaware of such, what may we do for you your holy deadness?" The gargoyle asked.

"I wish you to grant to a human, a second form of a gargoyle."

"Yes, of course," The gargoyle said bowing and quickly they began the process of changing her. When it was over she stood before Feurety as a purple skinned gargoyle with black armor, claws and huge purple wings.

"Ray, take care of your mate, make sure she gets her weapons made and wand before the dance or else!" Ray nodded repeatedly and Feurety finally disappeared.

Stella turned to Ray and gazed in her eyes, knowing now that this was worth it, all of this just to be with her life mate. Although it was a bit soon she leaned forward and captured Ray's stunned lips. The Angel inside called out wanting Stella and Ray transformed mid kiss.

Ray bit down on Stella's lip until it bled and moaned at the taste of her blood the gargoyle began digging her fingers into the angels back and the kiss began getting more passionate. Other people may say they were only 12 but they had no idea what the demon inside was like as it screamed, 'Want. Take. Have." There, in the room of requirement they took each other relveing in the feeling and Stella finally understanding what she had felt when she laid eyes on Ray.

Time flew by and Halloween came quickly, along with the ball.

Feurety and his mate walked into the ball room both with green masks on and their costumes. Feurety couldn't help but laugh at the fact that not even Ray and Dracul could figure out who his mate was. Everyone was seated soon; the feast was to be eaten before dancing began.

"Before you dig in, the sorting hat has requested to say something; he informed me it is urgent." Dumbledore announced.

The sorting hat was on the stool before the entire student body and his voice rang loudly;

Riddle me this,  
Come with me and reminisce,  
On the days of the founders four  
Whose rein over this school broke in a war,  
Between father and son,  
However, the battle had to be done,  
Slytherin Sr. left his creation with anger in his heart,  
For his son forced his depart.  
He left the land and bore another son, his true heir.  
Jr. stayed behind believing himself the chosen one and on that he'd swear,  
Lord Gryffindor took Ravenclaw in marriage and she bore him a daughter,  
And that brave, brainiac couldn't have been any hotter, (hat stifles a giggle)  
As she traveled she came across a young man with pure black and white hair,  
And a serious green eyed stare,  
He took her hand and wed her.  
Soon he would bed her.  
Centuries later, the descendant of the great Hufflepuff wed a woman,  
This woman was the bravest, most cunning, and smartest in her clan,  
And her descendant was the first and only true Heir of Hogwarts,  
So listen closely all, and heed my words, Hogwarts,  
The choice is coming along with the great heir.  
Will you bow to a King, and the Lord of Hogwarts?  
Or shall you take up arms beside the self proclaimed most powerful of them all?  
I warn you however, even he shall fall,  
For the prophecy states that the greatest King to ever live shall rise  
So either stand aside or join him, or be swatted like flies.  
This great school once had a different motto,  
And the heir shall make true use and destroy the current motto,  
And so I have sorted you another year,  
Think on these words though,  
"There Is Only Magic" 

Everyone's minds traveled back to when the sorting hat sang its first song and fear ran through them interrupting what was suppose to be a good night. They soon got over it and dug into the food figuring nothing would happen. How wrong they were though.

Feurety took his mates hand and walked over to podium with a gleeful smirk he stood on it, "I have an announcement to make," He said after casting a spell so no one would recognize his voice. "Attention please, I have an announcement." Feurety chuckled a bit and then began.

"You act as though I care,  
Anymore about your blood then your hair,  
Stand against me and you shall die,  
Join me and you may hold your head high,  
A new age is on the rise,  
Join me or be crushed like flies,  
All I ask is for a little support,  
Or I'll make your life very short,  
I've said it once, even said it twice,  
I have returned with a little advice  
Why stand against I,  
The Hogwarts heir, when I could be a valuable Ally?  
Or even a better leader,  
But if you must, ignore my words and be a bottom feeder.  
The time is here however, to choose whose your guy,  
And make it known where your loyalties lie," 

Feurety smirked, "I am Lord Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff, and I am here to take back what is rightfully mine, from a meddling fool. However you may know me better as King Asmoday."

Albus drew his wand, "Who are you truly,"

"Ah my dear Albus, I am…"

* * *

ANYONE WHO WANTS A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT HAD BETTER READ THIS:

Okay, the next chapter will be coming out ethier tommarow or sunday. This weekend is kinda tight packed for me because its my birthday on monday.

So, the question is, should Sirius live or die? I like him in stories half the time, other half I want to kill him. What do you the reader think?

As for everyone who thought Hermione was Harry's mate, sorry she's not. I am a dyke, I wanted very badly to have a femslash realationship in there.

Next Chapter answers:

Who Harry's Mate is

The fate of several characters

The Fate of Hogwarts

And the moment most of us have been waiting for...


	27. Chapter 27: The Judge The Jury

Chapter 27: The Judge and the Jury and the…

"Ah my Dear Albus, I am your Judge tonight for the crimes you have committed," Feurety said happily. 

"Judge? Crimes? I see no court! No jury, therefore no trial!" Albus protested. 

Feurety smirked and snapped his fingers, every member of the court transformed into their demon sides. "Jury, please come forth,"

The court members came towards Feurety and stood at his side each smiling insanely. 

"Now, if the teachers would, please excuse yourselves from that table," Feurety said motioning at the staff table, no one moved. "Come now don't be shy, I assure you our trial shall be fair and he shall be given the chance to protest every charge. I don't wish to kill you before your own trial," Feurety whipped out his wand and pointed it at them, "Now please move,"

Albus nodded slightly at them and only then did they move. "Everyone to the sides of the room now!" Feurety yelled and then waved his hand while putting his wand away, the staff table turned into a smaller version of the Wizenmagot. There was a large podium like seat and Feurety promptly took it. "My Jury take your seats," Each member of the court sat in the order they did normally, Ray on his left and Dracul on his right. After Ray there was Stella and Conan. Next to Dracul was the twins. There were three seats left open. 

"Now for the one representing my people themselves," The doors of Hogwarts burst open and in walked Remus Lupin in his wolf form.

"Another werewolf?" Albus asked.

"Remus Lupin," Feurety greeted, "Welcome my friend and take an open seat. " Remus chose the seat beside Conan. 

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, "No!" Tears began streaming, "You can't join them, they are murderers,"

"Sirius, I have chosen where my loyalties lie, deal with it or fight me," Remus spoke knowing he couldn't betray his King, even for his mate, "Besides, I already joined them, no turning back,"

"Remus silence," Feurety commanded and Remus shut up immediately. Feurety waved his hand and another seat appeared in the middle of the room, "Take a seat Mr. Dumbledore," Dumbledore skeptically sat down figuring that he could win, since he was all powerful after all. Feurety looked up, "I, the Heir of Hogwarts demanded a lockdown, no one is to come or go unless they wear my mark, and those caught doing so are to be sent to the dungeons and locked in there until further notice," He commanded Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore broke out laughing, "Only the headmaster may order around the castle,"

The voice of Hogwarts was heard for the first time since the time of the founders, "Is that what you think Albus Dumbledore? No headmaster could order me around, only the one I was instructed to listen to could, and only five people could instruct me in such a thing,"

"Who are they?"

"Harry Potter, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin Sr., Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff." Hogwarts responded.

"Harry, come here my boy," Albus said.

"He shall not come to you," Feurety told him smiling, "He promised you that he'd take you to court if you did not abide by his wishes, you did not listen. Welcome To Court Albus Dumbledore." 

"This wasn't the court he was referring to," Albus said.

"Ah, but it was, now lets meet the last two of our Jury," Feurety said smiling brighter, "Severus Snape, who shall speak for one of the ones you hurt. Daphne Greengrass, which will be in my place among the Jury, as my mate." Daphne took off her mask and walked over the seat between Spyro and Snape. 

"Now, shall we begin this?"

The jury echoed an affirmative answer. 

"The following men are on trial, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Alastor Moody."

"Alastor is not present though," Albus commented, "So we cannot begin the trail."

Feurety clapped his hands together and Barons Chang and Zabini stepped forward carrying a trunk, Alastor's trunk to be exact. "Let him out," Feurety commanded and they pulled out of the trunk a rather beat up looking Alastor Moody. "You were saying Dumbledore?"

"I-I,"

"Right, let us continue then, Dracul, please read the charges of Albus Dumbledore,"

Dracul rose, "Albus Dumbledore is charged with going against Lord Potter's wishes, with indirectly killing many people, conspiracy against my god, with the killing of Grindelwald, the great grandfather of my God, and condoning and attempted murder on my God."

"Thank you Dracul, Ray, please read Alastor Moody his crimes,"

Ray rose as Dracul took his seat, ""Alastor Moody, you are herby charged with attempted murder on my god, conspiracy against my god, and plans to kill a twelve year old wizarding hero," 

"Thank you Ray, now Remus, please read Sirius Black his crimes."

"You Sirius Black, are herby charged with conspiring against my god, and mistreatment of a minor under your charge."

"Thank you Remus, how do you three plead?"

"Not guilty," Rang out from every one of their mouths.

"Well, had you pleaded guilty to the crimes we know you committed, you would have a lesser charge, however now we get to add lying in court to the list,"

"Who wants to be their attorney?" Feurety asked.

McGonagall stepped forward, "I will," 

"Ah, thank you Miny," Sirius said smiling.

"I told you never to call me that," 

"Sorry," Sirius mumbled . 

"Baron Cho Chang, will you be the public attorney and question them for us?"

"Yes, of course my lord,"

"Good," Feurety grabbed Dracul's mace startling him and banged it against the podium, "Court is in session we will begin with the charges of Sirius Black,"

"Mr. Sirius Black," Cho began and walked towards him, "Is it not true that you were housing an illegal group under your roof whilst taking care of Harry James Potter?"

"Well, um yes,"

"Is it also true that you attempted to keep him from food whilst said illegal organization was having a meeting,"

"It was a very important meeting!"

"Answer the question Mr. Black." Feurety commanded. 

"Yes, we attempted."

"Is it also true you were planning with this illegal organization, to assassinate in any way, my Lord and King, Asmoday?"

"Yes!"

"That'll be all," Cho said and backed off.

McGonagall stood and approached him, "What was the reasoning behind killing this man?"

"He is a danger to society, a murderer," 

"So you did this with the best intentions of all in mind?"

"Yes of course!"

"Why did you keep Harry out of the kitchen?"

"He is too young to listen about all the death and destruction,"

"I rest my case,"

"Well, as lovely as those theatrics are, we give you only two options, and don't worry; you get to choose your own fate, Die, or join the Kingdom."

Smiles spread throughout the entire jury, this was a question only asked to one other, she had chosen life and Rita was quite happy with her choice.

"I-i-I" He gazed at his friend, no, not his friend, his friend was gone. "I chose death before I would ever join you!" Sirius proclaimed and Remus' eyes became pained. 

"As Sirius Black's mate, and the dominate I demand his joins the Kingdom!"

Feurety's eyes turned pure red, "Remus Lupin you will take that back this is of his own free will. I cannot help it if your mate is only a mangy mutt, I may be a god, but I at least give others freewill. As your god I demand you give him his choice back," 

"Yes, my lord, I revoke what I just proclaimed and demanded,"

Sirius however was in a state of shock, "Remus, you can't be my soulmate! You're a guy!"

"You are my life mate, however, you have stupidly chosen, good thing we haven't consummated or I may have died with you."

"Remus, I will tell you one last time, silence! Sirius Black, is condemned to death, his executioner, me. At the end of the trial any and all executions will happen. Next up, Alastor Moody. Baron Chang, begin please."

Chang nodded and walked over to Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, "Did you cast the killing curse on my Lord, during a peaceful meeting?"

"Yes, but I thought he was going to attack Albus,"

"And even if he was, what gives you the right to take his life?"

"He could have killed him!"

"Did he attack you?"

"No,"

"So how can you claim defense, when it is not of the self. Self-defense would make sense but even then, you attacked when he hadn't even touched you,"

"I-I,"

"You were in fact attacking an innocent man, unprovoked, and you call yourself a defender of the light! You are a menace to society, what if it hadn't been an immortal you attacked, what if it had been a man, woman, or child all because of you being paranoid you would have been a murderer that day!"

"That thing you worship is not a man!"

"Then you should equally know not to attack the gods! That is all, I rest my case,"

McGonagall stepped forward, "Mr. Moody, why were you discharged from the auror division?"

"They diagnosed me with what muggles call paranoid schizophrenia."

"Which is what?"

"It means I am delusional, hear voices sometimes, see things that aren't there."

"So you saw him attacking Dumbledore?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I believe that means he should be institutionalized then," 

"Sorry, Miss McGonagall, the crazy plea doesn't fly here," Feuerety informed her, "If that's all the defense has up their sleeves then I believe we should ask the jury what we shall do with him,"

"Death!" Every jury member said loudly and clearly.

"Well then, Alastor Moody, you are herby convicted to die, execution style right after Sirius Black," 

"You can't do that!" Albus screamed, "They are both innocent men,"

"My people understand that murder is wrong, why can't yours?" 

"Your people have killed many!"

"My people killed, killers, they are not people."

"What about those in Hogsmeade they were innocent,"

"They kill other by being part of a society and electing people who kill others! They condone murder and that is just as bad as doing it in my opinion,"

"Well your opinion doesn't matter here!"

"I am the representative of the gods on this plane, everything I do, is condoned! Everything I say agreed with or I would never be allowed to utter the words!" Feurety yelled loudly and Albus flinched.

"Now old man, is your trial! May my father have mercy on your soul, because I sure as hell won't," Feurety hollered and then turned to McGonagall, "Begin,"

"Albus, why did you allow Alastor Moody to attempt to kill him?"

"I was unaware of his motives until he acted,"

"And why did you not suspend him from the order after he attempted murder, therefore condoning it?"

"I believed he was okay and was only acting with the best intentions, for the greater good,"

"What do you have to say about the interference with Lord Potter's demand?"

"I believe he needs to be kept under survailence or we could lose of only hope against the Dark Lord,"

"And finally what do you have to say for yourself concerning the supposed murder of Grindelwald?"

"He was a murderer and had to be stopped, nothing could change his evil ways."

"I rest my case."

Cho rose and walked over to question him, "Did you ever consider that Mr. Harry James Potter may not have wanted to fight the Dark Lord? That maybe he just wanted you to go away and let him live his life?"

"Of course he wants to fight the Dark Lord! We need to rid ourselves of him,"

"Did you ever ask him if he would?"

"Well, no, it is a given,"

"Well you should have asked. Next order of business, killing off a relative of our gods, does give him the right to decide your fate for that crime," She smiled and walked over to her lord, "My Lord, he is all yours,"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are condemned for all eternity to a room of a million horrors, cursed to live there until I allow you to die. Everyday shall be a new horror every minutes fear shall lace your cries." Feurety said slamming Dracul's mace on the podium again, "Case closed!"

"Now, you three shall follow me to the execution preparation room." For every person, two court members grabbed them. Dracul and Ray held Albus Dumbledore while Conan and Spyro held Sirius and Stella and Avira held Moody. They walked them to the room of requirement. When they walked in the room there were three seats with chains on them, there they chained up the criminals. 

"Before, the two executions and Albus' damnation, I give you mercifully, the chance to ask whatever you wish to,"

"Who are you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Are you sure you wish to know that?"

"Yes," All three of them said.

"I am many things, but the one you know me best as, may make you guys pass out,"

"Tell me!" Sirius screamed, "Tell me who would convict an innocent man of horrible crimes!"

Feurety grinned and turned around, he removed his mask but pulled out his sword, and then turned back around, each of them gasped. 

"No, you can't be!"

"It is I, Harry Potter, who has condemned you. Harry James Morvolo Potter Riddle to be exact!"

"Riddle!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "No, it cannot be, he would never have raised you,"

"Ah, but father did and quite well,"

"Father?" Sirius and Moody asked quite confused.

"Yes I was raised by Tom Morvolo Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort. I found out thanks to you Albus and your idea to test my ancestary again that I am the heir of Hogwarts, Grindelwald and the god Osiris!" 

"This cannot be, you aren't evil!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Twilight!" Feurety hollered and his bird shadow popped in next to him, "This is a shadow phoenix, my shadow phoenix. They are only awarded by the God of War and the God of the Dead to the darkest champions of evil, I am the current Champion of Evil and my rein of terror has begun, soon it shall spread throughout the entire world! And then, your deaths shall not even be mentioned in the History Books. Monuments of me shall rise and not even an echo of the name Albus Dumbledore will be heard!"

Albus closed his eyes and hung his head while Sirius began bawling and Moody just glared at the 12 year old boy. 

"Time for your deaths Sirius, Moody. Don't worry Albus, you get to watch."

Feurety waved his hand and two blocks with a place for their heads were there, the court pushed their heads each into a stock. "Any last words pets?"

"I love you Harry, I'm glad you are the one to kill, me,"

"And I'm glad to be the one to kill you to, Mr. Black," Feurety said with a sadistic voice he put the sword of Slytherin right on the back of Sirius' neck and before he swung he turned to Dracul, "I want a pike for each other their head ready to be displayed." Feurety then smirked and brought the sword up and with a swift motion and a sickening crunch Sirius Black's head fell to the floor, a insane, twisted smile was all that was left on Sirius' face. His eyes were dead and depressing, but his smile showed that he had finally cracked, only seconds before his neck did.

"Moody, any last words?"

"Fuck. You!"

"Fair enough," Fereuty said smirking and then swung his sword again chopping off his head and there it fell with an angry look on his face, obviously, Sirius was more crazy then the person who pulled the insanity plea. 

"May my father have mercy on your souls, for mercy shall never come from me," Feurety said giggling a bit.


	28. Chapter 28: Dumbleshit's Personal Hell

Chapter 28: The Personal Hell of Albus Dumbledore

"Damion!" Feurety called out causing the vampire to appear beside him.

"Yes, my lord," Damion said bowing deeply. 

"I need you to take Albus to the building we talked about in The Kingdom, can you do that please?"

"Yes my lord of course,"

"Oh, and Damion be sure to set up an automated memory extractor, it had better only make a copy though. I want to be able to watch this over and over again."

"Of course my lord,"

"Good, you are dismissed."

**The Next Day In The Hell Hole**

"Where," Dumbledore coughed loudly, "Am I?" He sat up and looked around finding himself in a bed, his bed. "It must have just been a dream," Dumbledore rose and brushed his teeth, got dressed like any normal day. He walked out to his headmaster office, just like any normal day, except there it felt different, evil in a way. 

He walked down to the great hall for breakfast, when he got there he sat down and made his toast. 

Minivera was missing from the staff table. She burst in through the door holding the head of his sister, Ariana. 

"Miny what do you think you are doing!" He shouted sobs escaping his mouth.

"Oh, this?" Minivera laughed, "I thought it was a lovely decoration. Don't worry, more are on the way," Minivera said cheerfully and walked over to the Gryffindor table placing the head of Albus' little sister promptly in the center. 

Snape smirked, "Well, Miny you can't be the only one to decorate their table!" Snape walked out and about two minutes later back in, carrying the head of Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother. "See, my decoration is just as good as yours Miny!" He yelled and placed it in the center of the Slytherin table. A deeply shocked Dumbledore began to cry.

Minivera smiled brightly and turned to the staff table, "I told you he'd like it! Come on, the other two tables are looking bare!" 

Flitwick stood with Sprout and they hurried out of the Great Hall, they soon came back, Flitwick holding the head of his mother and Sprout holding his father's head. 

Minivera smiled bright again, "Doesn't it look lovely Albus!"

Albus looked at her not understanding what was wrong with his staff, they were so uncompassionate, he was crying and they thought it was of joy. The voice of the headmistress pierced his ears again, "Oh, looks like it's time to eat!" She waved her hand and the body of Fawkes, the familiar of the headmaster appeared on the staff table over a burning fire. Minivera laughed and grabbed a leg biting down right in front of the headmaster. "Never knew phoenix could taste so good!" She exclaimed. 

"Miny, put down the leg" Dumbledore said with an edge to his voice.

"But it tastes so good," She said taking another bite. 

"Put down the leg and take the heads out of here!" His voice boomed.

"Albus Dumbledore! I have never been so upset in my life! We make a good breakfast for you, add in some gorgeous decorations and you order us to remove it! I don't think so mister!" Minivera exclaimed. Every member of the staff drew a weapon. Minivera drew the sword of Gryffindor and hollered, "Let's Get Him!" 

Snape giggled maliciously and pulled out the dagger of Slytherin while Hufflepuff's wand was wielded by Sprout and the book of Ravenclaw was wielded by Flitwick. The book the first thing to hit Dumbledore, it was four feet thick and hurt, Dumbledore passed out from the pain. 

"Oh no you don't mister!" Sprout exclaimed and rennervated him, "That's right wake up! Crucio!" He screamed out in pain. 

Minivera turned to Severus, "On three?"

"Course Miny," 

"One, Two, Three!" Snape stabbed him in the heart and Miny cut off his balls at the same time. He died slowly enough to hear Miny say, "I always knew he was a heartless, ball-less bastard."

**The Next Day in Dumbledore's Hell**

"I am not a heartless bastard!" Dumbledore found himself screaming when he woke up. He looked around slightly confused, "Oh, it's just a dream," He walked outside the room he was in and found himself in a field. Hogwarts was burning before him and there was a man standing in the middle of it all with four people battling him. He walked forward and saw the man was in black and gold robes. 

"Reveal yourself fowl beast!" He yelled and pulled out his wand, however, it was a rubber chicken, in the hand of the man however, was his wand. The man walked forward and put the wand away he grabbed Dumbledore by his neck and threw him across the field. 

"I am a beast, you are right, but do you know who I am?"

"Who!" He screamed at the man.

The man pulled off his mask and revealed the twisted face of, "I am you, Albus Dumbledore," He smirked brightly, "I am the true you, what lies deep in your heartless abyss." He pulled out a bag of powder, "Eat this,"

"What will it do?"

"Make this nightmare go away," Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise and he ate the disgusting powder. "Good, now come here," Dumbledore walked forward and the evil version of himself lit a match, Dumbledore went up in flames, his entire body catching from the gun powder he ate. 

**The Next Day In Dumbledore's Hell**

Feurety was waiting for old Dumbleshit's when he awoke, he couldn't leave all the torturing to a room after all, that was just stupid. Dumbledore got up and walked wearily outside only to find a familiar skulled face, "You again!" Albus exclaimed.

"Ooo You again!" Feurety hollered back giggling, "Hello Albus, enjoying your stay?"

"I demand you release me as Supreme Mugwap."

"You seem to be forgetting that I am the King, God, and Lord of this place and that it sure as hell isn't your ministry. However I am offering you a chance to leave here,"

"Leave here and what? Join your Kingdom?"

"No, just beat me in a duel, plain and simple, I'll even beat you without the killing curse or any dark spells. I really want to prove to you that there is only magic and good magic can be as bad as bad magic. Even if I have to kill you 100 times in different ways I will. " Feurety told him smiling.

"A duel? With a twelve year old egomaniac?"

"Precisely, you think you can handle it?"

Dumbledore laughed, "I think I can defeat you with my wand hand behind my back,"

"Then let us begin," They each bowed and took three steps apart then turned and the duel began.

Feurety didn't raise either of his wands just yet and waited as Dumbledore cast the first spell, a simple expelliarmus. Feurety smiled when the spell hit him and he allowed one wand to leave his hand, Dumbledore caught it and proclaimed the duel over.

Feurety put up his empty hand and shook his index finger back and forth telling Dumbledore, "No, no, Dumbledore, you can't think I got this far because I'm weak? Did you?"

Dumbledore looked down and saw that the wand was eating away at his skin, "This, this wand is dark magic!" 

"It is not dark magic, it is just made so that only I may wield it. I told you that once, but you never listen," Feurety held his hand out and the wand flew to it. He waved his hand and the battle ground changed into a large battle field equipped with weapons on each side behind the men. Pick a weapon my dear headmaster, or beat me with your wand, either way I will win." Dumbledore hollered something incoherent and ran forward casting the killing curse once, twice, three times. Feurety took each hit one by one with no pain and walked forward to Dumbledore. 

"Lesson one," Feurety waved his wand and cast the levitation charm, "How a simple first year spell can be lethal," A sword rose up and levitated. Feurety then threw the sword with his wand at Dumbledore and it impaled his arm. "Now, was that dark magic? No it wasn't"

"Lesson Two," Feurety said smiling brightly, "How the summoning charm can be lethal, Accio Dumbledore's heart," Out came Dumbledore's heart, still trying to beat until it finally stopped and shriveled up. He smiled at Dumbledore, "See you tomorrow." 


	29. Chapter 29: Hogwarts

Chapter 29: Hogwarts

Whilst Albus was tortured, Hogwarts was given a second chance.

"Students and Staff of Hogwarts, you must understand, that joining us is the best option you have," Dracul yelled at the students that had been camping out in the Great Hall for a few days.

"Dracul is correct! Join us, or you may never leave here again," Ray said.

"Who are you people!" McGonagall yelled angrily, "And where is Albus!"

"We are the Left and Right hand of our Lord and God," Ray informed her, "I am Lady Raylene, and he is Lord Dracul,"

"Who are you really!" McGonagall screeched.

"If you wish I may see if I am authorized to tell you," Dracul said stepping into the conversation with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, we all want to know who we are supposedly joining!"

Dracul nodded and touched his arm, speaking into it, "My Lord, are we authorized to tell the rest of the Hogwarts students who we are?"

"Yes, but remind them it won't matter, none without the mark shall leave," Feurety said back through his necklace.

"Yes, of course my Lord," Dracul said and took his finger off his tattoo, Minivera however, was quite pissed.

"I knew you were just Death Eaters!"

"My Lord may be the son of the Dark Lord but we aren't Death Eaters. " He nodded at Ray.

"We are from The Court of Hell." Dracul spoke up proudly.

"But what are your names!"

Ray smirked, "You may know me Miss McGonagall as Hermione Granger," Ray said transforming into her human self.

"A twelve year old as his 2nd in command? What kind of man is it you worship Miss Granger!"

"I worship the all powerful, demi-god Harry James Morvolo Potter Riddle-Grindelwald-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Osiris. His right hand man is Draco Malfoy. The rest of the court, George, Fred, and Ron Weasley. Finally my life-mate," She said holding her hand out to the Gargoyle to take and pulled her. The gargoyle changed to its human form, "Luna Lovegood. "

Everyone in the room burst out in laughter, "That was a good joke Hermione," Ginny called out, "You and Luna, just hilarious,"

Ray, was not amused and kissed her mate just to prove it, like every time the kissed, they transformed during the kiss. The second they pulled back they transformed back.

"Now who wishes to join us? Take the mark!" Ray called right as Feurety popped in and saw his court members in human formed.

"Raylene what the hell do you think you are doing!" He growled loudly.

"I am sorry my lord, they would have wanted proof," She said bowing deeply.

He glared at her and then turned back to the watching audience, "Who shall join me?

The remainders of Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors raised their hand, everyone left on the other side, rose their wands. "Everyone with their hand raised follow Ray and everyone on our side. Everyone else, you want a fight, I'll give you a bloody fight!" Feurety announced loudly. Everyone quickly followed Ray to safety. "Court members, go home,"

"But my Lord," Dracul said.

"Go home Dracul!" Feurety yelled, "go to the meeting room and watch, got it?"

"Yes, of course my Lord. " Dracul said and left.

"So, children, you want a fight?" Feurety flashed them a smirk, "I'll give you a fight!" He drew two wands and stood plainly awaiting the first curse. He heard McGonagall whispering, "One, Two, Three,"

A killing curse from every teacher came his way, it hit him and he fell hard on the ground, 'bleeding' from his head.

"Even a god can fall!" McGonagall announced and moved forward to show the body was dead. She approached Feurety, and noticed there was no blood, nothing showing he had been injured. He used his magic to make him levitate himself up to a standing position and moved his finger back and forth.

"Never presume, that the gods can fall," He grabbed her by the neck and walked forward tossing her into the crowd. "Is the killing curse all you can come up with?"

Flitwick charged with two Gryffindors by his side, Feurety however cast a curse that paralyzed the two Gryffindors. "Ah Flitwick, dueling champion? Let's put that to the test shall we?"

Flitwick cast the first curse in their duel that was the entrails expelling curse, it barely missed as Feurety stood there not moving. Flitwick groaned a bit and cast, "EXPECTO PATRONUM "

Out came a rather large mouse that rammed right into Feurety who began cackling loudly. "You do realize that although I am not human, I am not a dementor?"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The body bind spell hit Feurety but all he had to do was try to move and it was broken, "Doesn't' anyone study Latin anymore? You want a proper spell? Try this one on for size! " Feurety waved his hand while muttering an incantation and Flitwick stopped moving and dropped to the ground his whole body instantly was mummified minus the cloth, "Looks like he wanted a long nap," Feurety said smirking.

McGonagall however, was angry, she yelled out five killing curses consecutively while Feurety walked forward. The first curse slammed into his shoulder, the only evidence he was hit was his shoulder moved back as if hit, all four other curses did the same thing. He walked forward and grabbed her by the neck.

"Mini, may I call you Mini?" Feurety said smiling, she tried to speak but it came out muffled, "Ah thank you, so Mini, how did you imagine your death? Old age? Fighting my dad?" She spat in his face in response.

Feurety muttered the cleaning curse and it was as if the spit was never there, "Ah, well I have already imagine your death. You are master of Transfiguration and have spent your entire life devoted to it, as such, you shall die of it," He waved his hand that was free while holding the Griffin and Kelpie wand, McGonagall began purring like a cat, he dropped her and smirked down upon her, "Your insides now match your animigus, except in a human body, they won't keep you alive long, in fact it must feel like torture, your lungs, heart, bone structure, everything is shrinking to match a cats, yet your skin is the same. You will die a blob, but you will die of your life's work, but not before every one of your Gryffindors who didn't join me falls." Feurety smiled, loving the irony in her death.

He left her there to die and the remaining students and teachers stood around him, wands pointed. He smiled and drew his sword and shield, "Your Judgment is here!" He yelled loudly, "May your souls remain in constant torture for your sad choices in life!" All the teachers cast the killing curse whilst the students called out any spell they could think of that may hurt him. Feurety ducked and rolled to the side, the killing curses crashed into some students who crumpled to the ground, dead.

Feurety stood up and was looking straight at Dean Thomas, the sight of his classmates fear turned his smile feral. Dean however, had different thoughts as the Muggle-born pulled out a switchblade and drove it into Feurety's neck. Feurety pulled the blade out and willed his neck to heal then turned on Thomas, he drove the blade into Thomas' gut who fell promptly 5 feet away from his dying Head of House.

"Your lives are forfeit you know!" Feurety hollered and began slicing through everyone till the last person in the room fell. He looked at the carnage he created with a smirk on his face. He walked over the body of Colin Creevey and picked up the camera taking a picture of what happened and charming it to repeat, form Feurety's memory, everything that happened since he arrived at Hogwarts that day. He charmed it to not show his or any of the others faces, and it disguised his voice. The picture would be sent to the Daily Prophet.

"Perfection," He muttered and then walked out of the Great Hall.

He walked into the next room where all of those who decided to join him were standing. The most notable faces, were that of Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

Feurety stood before them still smirking like a maniac, "I hope you guys won't miss anyone you left out there,"

Neville's face flushed and he squeeked out, "Why?"

"Because, they are lying in pools of blood, well most of them are. Anyways, why don't we continue with initiation?"

One by one everyone there was given a position and a tattoo, except two, "Ginny Weasley,"

"Are you ready to proudly take your mark and join my ranks?" Feurety asked her.

"About that, my Lord, I cannot take your mark if I wish to spy for you," Ginny proclaimed.

"Spy for me?" Feurety asked in interest.

"Yes, the Order of the Phoenix is still working against you, you need two spies my lord, and they are checking for the mark now," Ginny said batting her eyelashes.

"Why two?" Feurety asked a bit agitated.

"In case one of us is compromised, me and Neville, we are trusted by the Order," Ginny said smiling sweetly.

"Why should I trust you?"

"My lord, I understand your caution, but I swear I am by your side,"

Feurety was not convinced however, "I will only allow you and, who was the other person?"

"Neville my Lord,"

"And Neville to do this as long as you aren't privy to any information that is truly important. We will allow you into our camp and you may be there for a few days, however you are to only do that if you stay within the designated areas and are not informed of our location."

"Yes, of course my Lord," She bowed her head smiling.

"Good, now go inform Neville. You will not get second chances when it comes to doing what I tell you, you will be killed no warnings, if you fuck up. Dismissed,"

Ginny left smirking.

_**Next Day**_

**Massacre at Hogwarts!**

**By: Anonymous**

Yesterday at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardy, a massacre of students and staff occurred. We were sent a picture of the entire massacre as well as a note. Apparently the identities of King Asmoday and their band of killers were announced before the killing. No one who will speak with us survived, the only survivors, joined him. The campus opened up late last night and investigators were sent in. What they saw, was horrorific.

The magical autopsies of Minivera McGonagall, transfiguration professor, and the charms professor, showed a huge amount of transfiguration ability. The bodies of Mad 'Eye' Moody and Sirius Black were found in the dungeons, decapitated. As of right now the headmaster has yet to be located. Some people speculate that he went crazy and killed everyone; others believe he simply was captured.

If you have any information on this horrible tragedy please call the Aurors Division and us here at the Daily Prophet. These killers must be brought to justice.

A/N: I am so so so sorry it took so long, it was like after I torutured dumbledore I couldn't think of anything worthy of following that up. This was semi forced however I know I needed to get over this writers block or else I would never finish, and I promised to finish this story. So here it is, chapter 29: Hogwarts aka, Hogwart's Plight.


	30. Chapter 30: Ginny Weasley A War Hero?

Chapter 30: "Ginny Weasley A War Hero?"

--

Grim Laughter

Conditions of a solid hope,

One left behind through cracks of dope,

A truly wondrous thing you see,

Left behind, the vein of poverty,

A cut that shall let it all flow

And decimate the world below.

One could laugh, or simply cower,

Under the star-lit sky of power,

But nothing could ever stop true rage,

The kind that not even Zeus can cage,

Yet as it rises into the skies,

A beat that raises through the cries.

You demand a contest,

Claiming to be the absolute best,

Well I could care less what you think,

Even if thou art Romeo and wish a poison to drink,

Not one on this earth can claim,

to the true legions of fame.

So foul beast be gone,

And never again be drawn.

For this is a sacred home of ever after,

contained by death's solemn laughter.

--

Feurety appeared the next day at the Kingdom of Hell with a boyish sort of joy plastered on his face, "Conan, bring me Ginny and Neville."

"But my Lord, I thought they were not allowed here!" Conan said confused.

"Do as I say and bring them to me!"

"Yes, of course my Lord," Conan said bowing his head and departing.

"My Lord, what if Conan is correct?" Dracul asked, "They could being pulling a trick on you. You shouldn't bring them here of all places, our home, our base, it is just asking for death my Lord."

"Death for whom? Certainly not death for I, or you Dracul so who is it you are worried of dying?"

"My Lord, the rest of the court members are not so lucky as us to be so close to immortality," Dracul said motioning to the remaining court members.

"No mere mortal could harm any of the Court of Hell and you know that! Do not question me or my motives! You may be close to immortality but that won't stop me from taking it as fast as I gave you it!"

"Yes of course my lord, I am so sorry for questioning you!" Dracul dropped to his knees knowing that he had offended his Lord and God.

"You are all dismissed," Feurety growled.

Twenty minutes passed when Conan strolled in with the youngest Weasley and the buffoon Neville.

"Thank you Conan, now go back to your quarters or entertain yourself or something,"

"Yes, my Lord," Conan bowed his head and left.

"Harry," Neville said, "What is it you wish us to do?"

Feurety walked forward his eyes turning red and clamped his hand around Neville's neck, "If you ever call me by the infernal name again, I shall rip your spine out your ass and shove it in your mouth do I make myself clear?"

A whimpering Neville nodded and was dropped on his ass to the floor, "Good, keep it that way," Feurety said smirking.

"Now Ginny, tell me what the Order has said,"

"Well, my er Lord, the order believes me to be on their side and wishes for me to give them information about you, more specifically, your identity."

"Who is left on this order?"

"Not many my lord, their current leadership has been given to my father, although they were going to give it to Severus Snape, they decided that may be a risk because he was somehow 'absent,' from the school that night."

"Hm, I have my Uncle in the order, so tell me child, why do I need you?"

"My father is incharge and will tell me everything, while is quite suspicious of Snape."

"Quite. Alright then, I am half considering training you to assaniate the remainder of the order. But why train you? When I have something better," Feurety said smirking, he took his pendant to his mouth and pressed on the courts symbol, "Calling all court members, please return to the meeting room, immediately."

In a matter of seconds every court member had arrived, front and center.

"Spyro, Avira, and Conan, I have a special assignment for you." Feurety said smiling.

"Us my Lord? But I thought your special assignments went to Dracul and Ray."

"Unless Dracul and Ray can pretend to be three people it isn't going to work, that and polyjuice is disgusting and although I might have some in storage, I don't want to look."

"So my Lord," Spyro said.

"What shall we be doing for our great Lordship?" Avira asked.

"You shall be returning home, "

"Home?" Conan said with a disgusted look.

"Yes, home, Ginny here is going to, 'rescue' you, and in the middle of rescuing you she shall be caught,"

"Why must I get caught?"

"A precautionary measure,"

"What is the point of us going home?"

"You shall tell them that you were held captive by men and women scarier then Voldemort himself and how you were captured by well, your true selves. So the headlines tomorrow shall be, 'Ronald, George and Fred Weasley Return from Hell.' Ginny won't be making it back home however and she shall be hailed a hero when they speak of how their sister choreographed and escape only to be caught by the fearsome Dracul, left hand man of King Asmoday. "

"Okay, my lord, but whats the point?" Spyro asked.

"Well, if you return you will be able to strategically assassinate every one of the member of the Order of the Fried Turkey. Start with lesser members and then kill them off till all that is left is your family. Then inform them what the youngest four Weasleys have done, and kill them."

Spyro's eyes danced wildly invisioning blood while Ginny's reflected depression and an apparent need to hurl.

"Why can't you try and turn them?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Ginny, quiet! Do not speak to the Lord in a meeting of the court for you are not a member!" Conan reprimanded her.

"As for Ginny's question, we do not negotiate with Order members unless we have good reason to," Feurety commented.

"So Fred, George, Ron, are you ready to rejoin the Wizarding world?" Feurety finally asked after a rather pregnant pause.

"Yes of course King Asmoday," Spyro said.

"Good, sadly though, I must crucio you all so you look tortured. " The last thing the three of them saw was their Lord and master raising his wand and shouting out the spell. Their minds went black from the pain and they crashed to the ground. "Take them to a place they will be found and leave them there, don't worry there is no lasting damage on them." Feurety ordered Ray and Dracul.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Weasley's Return**_

Ronald, George and Fred Weasley were found near the brink of insanity outside the Leaky Caludron this morning. After they awoke which surprisingly didn't take long, we requested an interview. Their mother, the matriarch of the Weasley family tried to turn it down however the boys were anxious to tell us what happened. They claimed they wished no one else to become a victiam. The following is an interview with Fred, George and Ronald Weasley.

DP: So how were you captured?

F: The night of the massacre, it was a bloody war, we ran from the great hall and barely escaped his wrath.

G: But they weren't stupid, they found us right quick, tortured us for running.

R: King Asmoday offered us the chance to join, we, we wanted to live, so we told him we'd think about it.

DP: Where were you?

R: We have no idea, but the guards kept referring to it as the Kingdom.

G: Yah and they kept going on about some all powerful god.

F: As if this god was real.

DP: What happened when you were there?

R,F,G: Torture.

F: Pure unadulterated torture.

DP: How did you escape?

F: Our sister, Ginny, got in somehow, she didn't have time to explain to us.

R: She came and grabbed u, said we had to get out quickly.

F: When we were grabbing the portkey we heard a scream, our sisters to be exact and she let go of the portkey right before it was taking us away.

DP: Did you see what made her scream?

G: A man with pointy ears, blonde hair and a mace on his belt. He had her held in a crucio I think.

R: I'm sorry miss, but we can't talk anymore. (He said with a tear in his eye)

F: Please excuse him, he's been through a terrible ordeal.


	31. Chapter 31: One Life or Five?

Chapter 31: One Life or Five?

--

Take the Wheel

There are consequences through life and death

Whether you live your life for god till' your last breath,

Or laugh in the face of death

If you smile with an evil glint in your eye

Or sacrifice yourself and die

It does not matter in the endlessness of the abyss

And I don't lie when I say there is a crisis

We spend each day in a movie on repeat

While our minds and sources deplete

We learn things and are told they matter,

That this will hand us success on a golden platter

However life is not about success or power

I would rather ride the coaster then cower

Because we aren't alive if we aren't living

Most people don't live, they die striving

Does a piece of paper matter so much?

I'd rather release the clutch

My future is mine, and I'm along for the ride

Why follow the limit when I can take the wheel and drive.

--

"Fred, George, Ron?" Arthur Weasley barely got out at the sight of his sons returning, beaten and ragged.

"Da-d" Conan coughed out, "is it really you?"

"Shh, lets get you three back to headquarters." Arthur said while making a quick portkey. "Take hold boys," And they did smirking inwardly. A couple of hours of Molly Weasley fawning over them and they were almost right as rain, just in time for an order meeting.

"Boys, I know this will be hard to talk about in front of some many people, but please tell us what happened." Arthur coaxed his sons.

"Well, dad, it was horrid, they bloody well tortured us for days on end." Spyro said which caused Snape to snort, "They starved us even." Spyro said glaring at Snape.

"How about you tell us what happened from the beginning. " Molly asked.

"Well, see there was this attack on Hogwarts, we went to go to the great hall, a bit too late and were locked out. About an hour or two later _they_ began patrolling the halls, _they_ had Harry's map." Conan said shaking.

"Who is they?"

"Well, the demons"

"What demons?"

"Well I dunno, what else to call em' mum, the ones that took us were animal like, well two of em were at least, another of em had black leathery wings, I dunno what he was. They took us, they took us to their King." Avira said.

"Made us bow down and everything mum," Spyro told her.

"Their king claimed he would break us, said he'd do to us what he was doing to Dumbledore and Harry, and Hermione and everyone that mattered." Conan said his eyes falling.

"You mean Dumbledore survived?" Tonks asked.

"Yah, when I heard the guards talking it sounded like he was under eternal torture or something."

"And Harry?" Molly asked.

"I, um, mum, I think they killed him, they kept going on about, the 'little brat,'" Conan said his eyes filled with 'tears.'

"How'd you boys escape?" Arthur asked while his wife cried on his shoulder.

"Ginny, mum, she was captured while getting us to escape, she, she didn't have a chance to tell us how she'd gotten to us, but I fear the worst." Conan told them.

The entire room went silent, "She, she was a hero then," Arthur said soothing his wife, "She went out for what she thought was right."

"Any chance we could rest? I feel like collapsing."

"Of course boys."

And they left to their room, Snape not far behind.

"Royalty or not, you three are horrid actors," Snape said when he entered the room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Professor," Spyro said smirking.

"Oh yes, cause I believe that. My lords, may I ask what has happened to Miss Weasley actually?" Snape inquired.

"What you aren't going to inquire about your dead nephew?" Asked Avira

"Yes, because I believe my nephew killed himself? Hilarious, really what is going on with her?" Snape said smirking.

"She is honestly under suspicion, our lord figures returning her to here might have her spilling secrets, as such he is keeping her there." Conan informed him.

"You aren't even the least bit worried about your sister's life?" Snape queried.

"She is no kin of mine if she does not take the mark, our lord has ordered the execution of the order, our parents and all, and I feel no problem with executing that order."

"Of course, sorry to question you, just remember, I may be part of the order but I am your God's uncle,"

"We won't kill you don't worry, do you honestly believe we wish to face God Feurety's fury?"

"Too true."

Meanwhile back at the Kingdom.

"Ginny Weasley? Is that really you?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Professor, and I'm here to get you out of here, half the court is gone and the rest are erm busy. Follow me." Ginny lead Albus Dumbledore out as far as she could go and then told him good luck at leaving. She then turned and left.

A half hour a later a demonic cry could be heard ecoing throughout the Kingdom. "Who dare take my prize!"

God Feurety stalked out of his chambers angry as hell with his sword brandished, people quickly moved out of his way and he soon arrived at the meeting hall.

"Calling all Barons and Sergeants, report immeditaly." And they did.

"Find for me Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom! Now!"

Within minutes they were before him.

"One or both of you are being now tried for treason, and offences against the crown! In my court you are guilty till prove innocent unless you have my mark. Neither of you have my mark and as such are the only people in this Kingdom capable of going against my wishes. So, confess now and I'll spare the other, don't and I'll kill you both."

"It was Neville my Lord, I saw him walking down to Dumbledore's house earlier,"

"Do you have any proof, of course my Lord, ask any of the guards there."

And 5 minutes later the guards arrived.

"My Lord, Neville Longbottom is the only one who showed up to see Dumbledore today, however, he left by himself and had a peculiar smirk on his face, we believe he was simply watching the torture, not participating nor did he help him escape."

"Neville, you are excused." Neville breathed a sigh of relief and left while Feurety turned on Ginny with a twisted look, "To regain your loyalty to me, you are to kill Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Arthur Weasley."

"What! You heard me, you are to bring to me the head of each, and if you bring all five, I can turn you into a necromancer, if you can't I can turn you into dust to fertilize my soil. Pick, whose life is of more importance to you? Theirs or yours?"


	32. Chapter 32: The Epilogue

* * *

Chapter 32: Epilogue

Ginny Weasley was returned to her family under the order of destroying them, however after returning she attempted to warn them instead, she was taken hostage. Albus Dumbledore in an attempt to save the Order of the Phoenix returned to headquarters and he was also captured.

**Ministry**

"Today, shall be the final step in taking over the wizarding world" Shouted Feurety to his troops, we are to infiltrate and decimate the Ministry of Magic. You know your departments, attack them with the swiftness of any demon!"

The troops left the building for their designated landing spots within the ministry.

"Spyro here my Lord we have landed in the International affairs department and await the signal." Feurety received on his necklace.

"Avira here, we have landed in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, awaiting signal"

"Estella here, we have landed in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, awaiting signal"

"Ray here I have landed in the department of Magical Law Enforcement, awaiting signal"

"Dracul here, I have landed in the department of Magical Transportation, awaiting signal."

Feurety strode right into the ministry under a invisibility spell with two people by his side, Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley. He waved his wand and Ginny Weasley ran forward right into the main downstairs office, an explosion was heard, she was a suicide bomber, under the imperious.

"Come Dumbles, we have a minister to visit" Feurety said as they walked into the Office of the Minister of Magic, Feurety took off his invisibility.

"Stop, you cannot just stroll in there,"

"Mam' do I look like I give a hippogriff's shit what you say?" Feurety asked as he grabbed her and bit down.

"Now Dumbles," He said licking his lips, "We need to get to our appointment with the Minister on time." And in they walked.

"E'llo Minister, I am here for an appointment."

"Who the hell let you in,"

"You mean before or after I ate the secretary"

"What!"

"Don't worry, it won't be bugging you much longer. Albus has a gift for you" And against Albus Dumbledore's own will, he walked forward and hugged the Minister of Magic, and a bomb was instantly heard, the signal.

That day, the ministry of Magic was slaughtered in a battle that was later known as, 'The Battle for Equality' According to the pro Hell's Kingdom people, but to people like me, the anti group, the renegades, we call it, "The Blood Bath To Last A Century" So many died, so many fell.

Author: Neville Longbottom

A/N: I am sad to say this will be my last entry, they are coming for me, I am sending this and a dozen copies out to the rest of the world. I cannot risk the information staying a secret, although my death shall come, my information shall prevail, of the blood that was spilt for in a new God's name.

* * *

Neville Longbottom died that night but his story shall never be forgotten, even as the Kingdom expands throughout Asia and soon shall hit the Americas, his story shall not be lost. The Immortals of the Court still live, and they still rule, hopefully, some day they shall feel justice, till then, may I fight my oppressors off.

* * *

The Tapestry

Concentrate your heart in the abyss,

It is timeless,

A silent beat in the dead of night,

Racing through you red and bright,

The pale skin of a beatless truth,

Brought back with a beautiful vermouth,

Yelling, "Bite me!" loud and distorted,

Happily you oblige, your mind truly contorted,

Breathing slows to a chilling stop,

"Very funny," You laugh with a blood drop,

The smell intoxicating, the taste indescribable,

Not even the Greek philosophers would find it scribe-able,

On the edge of life, looking down,

Should one jump? Adorn the crown?

Or walk the fine line evermore,

Choose to let the red rain pour?

Never the less I'll move my queen,

And allow her to devour the unseen,

Until this chess game of life ceases,

And you shall be just another crease,

Another thread of strife,

In this, the tapestry of life.

Actual AN: Future might contain a sequel to this series based on if this story was actually that good in peoples minds or not, if so I will be setting it 1,000 yrs into the future when the Light has finally begun to rebel.

Also, if you liked the poetry I have posted throughout this story I have a blog based on my poetry, check it out. ravenpoetryworld./

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!


	33. AUTHOR NOTE: New Story

By The Way. To Everyone who wants to read another of my stories, I am in fact starting another Dark Lord Potter, like story, however it won't be the exact same otherwise I'd have no reason to write it. If you want to check it out, it is "Dark Childe Series: Book 1" I just started it today but it will soon be a full blown out novel if i have a chance, it may be summer but i have art summer school, however, I will be trying to devote as much time as I can to writing it.


End file.
